Total Drama All Stars Ben Style
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Who thought that All Stars was too short? Who thought it was poorly made? Well, here's the rewritten version! Join thirty-four returning contestants along with two brand new ones! Let the drama and mayhem commence! Rated T, and will always be rated T.
1. E1 P1: Good Vs Ben

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do, however, own one of the new contestants this season and the mystery guest. **

**Warning: Contains unconscious people, talk of demons, a schemer, two apparently hot guys, a tad bit of love, and a really weird sock puppet. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note: Hey guys, here's my repost of TDASB. Sorry about the mix-up. For legal reasons I almost got sued for TDF because it had porn. As you know, my fics are rated T, not M, and I only said mentions. But whatev, I'm back. I'll post the next part ASAP. I have to do it in school so my parents don't catch me posting. But till next time, here's Chapter 1. **

People will be murdered! (In Chris' mind.)

E1 P1: Good verses Ben!

Chris McLean walked onto the Dock of Shame wearing an orange set of clothing and in hand cuffs. Despite his appearance, he had a grin on his face. "Welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama! As you can see, the RCMP sort of don't trust me. But they allowed me time to introduce the season. So please, get your bag of popcorn and some soda and prepare for some brand new drama in Total Drama All-Stars!"

(Theme Song)

Chris's face pops back on the screen. "We're back! As you all know from past seasons, a total of thirty-nine, yes, thirty-nine contestants have competed on this show! However, only thirty-four will compete this season, plus two new contestants who have already been pre-decided. One set will be the all mighty heroes! The others will be the devious villains! So, let's get the cast on here, shall we? But first, I have one little surprise," Chris said and all of the sudden, the Dock of Shame disappeared. It turned out Chris was standing in front of a scene hand drawn to look like he was at Wawanakwa. In all truth, Chris was standing on a helocarrier, similar to the one in Avengers. "This season's challenges will be based off of one of the most famous heroes in the universe! But that won't be revealed until after the contestants are here. So first returnee happens to be a personal favorite of mine… Heather!"

As Chris was talking, a giant plane landed on the blimp-like thing. From it emerged the Queen Bee herself. "What is going on Chris? One moment I am at home in Canada, the next, I am being kidnapped! So, give me three good reasons I shouldn't beat you to a pulp!" she yelled at the host.

Chris grinned and said, "One, I am the most handsome host I know, two, you have a chance at winning one _trillion _dollars, and three, you will only be seeing me for a little more time. Now don't ask questions and stand over there." The host pointed to an empty area where Heather unhappily walked to. "Our second returned contestant is the craziest out of all thirty-nine of them combined! All welcome Izzy!" Chris pointed to the plane to find it coming in a weird zigzag pattern. When it landed, it threw Chris off his feet. Izzy popped out grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Chris! Some random ninjas came to my house last night, but they didn't know I was stalking them until I knocked them all out! Then, I hijacked their plane and came here! Why I came here, I have no clue, but who cares! Hey Izzy fans, I'm back for season five!" the red head said in a crazy like manner. Chris shook his head and pointed over to Heather. Izzy grinned and ran over to the raven haired girl.

"Our third returned is one that was thought to be dead in season one. But you guys were wrong. Mr. Coconut, come on out now. Time to play," Chris said, clapping his hands. Suddenly, a giant metal suit came out of the carrier. It was similar to Minion's suit, only this one had no water. And inside it rested Mr. Coconut himself.

Izzy went ballistic and ran toward the fruit. Before she got there, however, Mr. Coconut swung one of his robotic arms and knocked the red head back into her place. Then a deep voice said, "I had to deal with the bozos from Total Drama Fiction. I had to deal with Owen in season one. Since then, I have programed my suit to defend myself against every single contestant known to man. I am unstoppable!"

Heather and Chris took a few steps back. Chris then smiled and said, "Returnee number four was a contestant from last season. Welcome back B!" The plane landed and the gentle giant came out from the jet. He smiled and waved at the three contestants and walked silently to them. Chris only shrugged and said, "Number five should be more talkative. Welcome back Mike!" The MPD guy walked out of the plane rubbing his head.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Hey B, what's up man!" he said as he fist bumped B. Chris just shrugged when Coconut walked up to Mike.

"Contestant unknown. Not possible. Scanning unknown contestant," the nut said and a green beam scanned Mike. Mike frowned and suddenly took a deep breath and hunched over and shut one eye.

He said, "Gosh dang it! I hate stupid technology! Making coconut's talk was not looked upon in my day! You should turn that stupid thing off!" Mr. Coconut frowned at his data scans.

"Not possible! Says you are not one being! Not possible!" the nut said as he clutched his helmet. Suddenly, the plane that was hauling contestants exploded. Out of the explosion came out Courtney, who looked raging mad.

"Chris! How dare you?! I sued you! You are not allowed to bring me back to this stupid piece of crap show!" the CIT yelled at the host.

The host merely grinned and said, "You are actually right. _I _am not allowed to bring you back. Now moving on to contestant number seven, we have Alejandro! Who, by the way, is fully recovered. Physically, that is." The Latino walked out from a brand new plane, clearly upset he was there. But one glance at Heather made him grin. Heather huffed, but it was clearly seen that she was blushing.

"Well now, I see some of the contestants are still continuing their love relations," Chris smirked. At that, a red head walked straight pass Chris and up to Mike, who kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, she stopped and looked at Chris. "Oh, so you expected all of us to break up right after the show? You wish that would happen, since you don't have anyone to care for yourself," Zoey said, rolling her eyes playfully. All of the other contestants laughed except for Coconut, who was trying to scan Mike over and over.

Chris scowled at Zoey then breathed. "Fine, let's see if this next contestants will wipe the smirks off your faces! Welcome back… Oh no, not that nut job!" Suddenly, I plane crashed onto the helocarrier, barely missing Chris. Out of it appeared a green, sick little, mutated human. Everyone shrieked except Mr. Coconut, who walked up and slammed his fists onto the human, knocking him out.

"Chris, according to the data I have collected, that is past contestant Ezekiel. He is one of the more deadly contestants, due to your mutations with him. He should not be allowed to compete," Coconut stated to Chris. Chris himself straightened himself.

"Hey, don't go pointing fingers, _I _didn't invite him back! Now, welcome back fan favorite Owen!" Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed safely on the helocarrier. Then the door burst from the plane, scattering the contestants.

Owen ran out of the plane yelled, "Sweet Scott! I almost died in that stupid plane! Oh the agony!" he yelled than passed out exhausted. Izzy glared at the unconscious Owen and rolled her eyes, clearly angry.

"Oh come on, did you have to bring him back?" Izzy snarled, clearly very upset that Owen was back. Chris shrugged at Izzy then grinned.

"Hey, this season, I'm not calling the shots. Since Owen mentioned Scott, let's give a warm welcome to Scott himself and another warm welcome to Dawn, who is, ah, _monitoring _Scott's _critical _condition," Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed with absolutely no hassle. Out of it exited a girl pale as the moon in a blue button up shirt and purple skin tight pants. She was pushing a chair which had a red head inside who had a frozen confused look on his face. Around his neck was a green jacket.

"Hey Dawn, it's been a while," Mike said, offering his hand to the moon child. She smiled and kindly accepted it.

"Greetings friends. I am back. I hope that we don't get betrayed by a villainous monster like Scott again," Dawn said, starting out angry, then sighed and smiled again.

Zoey noticed this and said, "Hey Dawn? Since you were the one Scott hurt the most last season, why are you the one pushing him around in the Trauma Chair?"

Dawn's smile faltered a little, a tear exiting her eye. No one caught it but B, who wondered why she was crying. But Dawn wiped it away quickly and said, "Well, someone should at least try to be nice to Scott. I know he hurt me, but we should all give second chances right?" Everyone nodded and smiled at Dawn. After Dawn finished talking she pushed Scott a little ways away from the others, which everyone was okay with. Except B, who noticed Dawn blinking her eyes repeatedly, as if trying to keep from crying.

"Well, I'm glad we all had that wonderful catch up moment," Chris said sarcastically, "but we have a show to get on the road! Next contestant is everyone's favorite whiner Noah!" After the plane landed, Noah walked out of the plane reading a book.

He looked up for a few seconds to say, "Oh yay, I'm back to this death trap known as a game show. I am so excited," and went back to reading. Everyone looked at Noah, waiting for him to talk to them, but Noah continued reading.

Chris interrupted the silence by saying, "And my number one fan is back this season, along with her pesky boyfriend!" The next plane hovered over the helocarrier and a purple haired girl holding a brunet guy jumped off the plane and landed safely on the pad.

"Yay! Another season! I and my Codykins will win this time for sure! Come on Cody-wody!" said Sierra who dragged Cody over to the other contestants. Cody sighed as she dragged him but accepted that there was no stopping her.

"And the now albino jock from last season, Sha- Idiotic Dork, Lightning!" Chris said. After nothing happened, Chris turned around, only to be tackled by Lightning.

"Sha-No one calls Lightning an idiot! This time Sha-Lightning's gonna win!" he said and ran over to the other contestants. Lightning stood close to Dawn and Scott, which made Dawn move away a little bit.

Chris rubbed his head and said, "Ow! Lightning, you better be glad I'm not legally able to do anything painful to you this season! But let's start a rivalry to make me happier. Welcome back Gwen!" Gwen peered out of the next plane, carefully looking out for Courtney. Gwen walked out, making her movements as slow and careful as possible.

"Hey guys," Gwen said, rubbing the back of her head. Courtney surprisingly remained calm, looking at Gwen carefully. Heather glared at Gwen and huffed. The one who snapped, however, wasn't the two girls who hated Gwen the most. It was the person coming out of the next plane.

"Really Chris? She breaks up with me two seasons ago now you're making me compete with her again? Man you are one messed up dude!" Gwen winced at the voice and turned to find Trent glaring at her. Gwen sighed.

"Hey Trent, how's it going man," Chris said, holding up a fist. Trent ignored it and trudged past Gwen. Gwen sighed and walked over toward Zoey and stood by her. Chris looked at his fist, waiting for it to be bumped. He then sighed and lowered his fist. "Fine, you losers lost a great chance to bump my fist! Since I'm mad, let's introduce one of my least favorite contestant, Harold!" Chris gestured toward the next plane, where Harold exited out of the plane. At the sight of him, Izzy beamed. She hid this as fast as she could, but she still smiled when Harold stood next to her.

"Hey Harold. How's LeShawna doing?" Izzy asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Harold looked up and gave Izzy a small grin.

" Oh you know, she's been… well, she and are taking a break right now. We haven't quite been seeing eye to eye about things, especially this season. She didn't like the idea of me coming back. But we don't all agree on anything," he said, then sighed and looked back down at his feet. Izzy, unknown to Harold, was giving him a small, very silent smile.

"Okay, I think I am calmer now," Chris said, taking some more deep breaths, "So I am good some more drama now. Let's all welcome back Beth!" Chris was turning when he felt someone hug him from behind. Beth walked in front of him, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Chris! I am so glad to be back! As long as I don't have to be next the Heather," she said, glaring at the Queen Bee. Heather just scoffed.

After Beth walked over to stand with B, another person practically fell out of a plane flying overhead. Actually, three people, two of them making out. The first one was a guy in a red jump suit. He was screaming, as if he did that every day. The two making out were both blonde, the male wearing a cowboy hat, the girl wearing a blue jacket. Chris quickly got out of the way when the red jump suit guy landed, very, very painfully. The couple landed, they landed softly on the red guy.

"Welcome back Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette!" The three contestants, Geoff and Bridgette making out, walked over to the other contestants, standing around the unconscious Owen. Chris readjusted his hand cuffs a little then said, "Welcome back fan favorites Katie and Sadie!" The plane swooped down, dropping off two girls, both squealing with absolute joy. Chris covered his ears and yelled, "Quit your squealing and go stand over with the other contestants!"

The girls shrugged and stood over next to Ezekiel and Coconut. At this point, Coconut went crazy overload trying to scan Mike, continuing to fail. When the two girls went and stood over with him, Coconut quickly scanned the girls. "BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie, only competed in one season, not a threat," he concluded and continued scanning Mike. Both girls glared at Coconut and turned away from him.

Chris then said, "Welcome back power house Jo!" The next plane slightly hovered over the helocarrier and Jo jumped off the plane straight onto Lightning.

"We gonna have a problem this season sha-idiot?" Jo asked him in a very angry tone. Lightning tried struggling but Jo had to strong a grip. He finally admitted defeat and nodded his head. Satisfied, Jo stood and went to stand next to Heather.

"Nice work, you are a true villain," Heather said to her, hiding an evil smirk. Jo was taken aback by the compliment then grinned.

"Hey, thanks. Not every day I get complimented for the things I would like to get complimented on," Jo said, standing a little taller than before.

"Our next returnee competed last season and had a problem with radiation. But, thanks to some technology our faithful contestant B came up with, she is now mostly back to normal. Welcome back Dakota!" Out of the next plane fell a girl with blonde hair wearing very bright pink cloths. Her skin was a light shade of orange.

"Hello guys. Thanks for letting me back for another season, since I'm back to normal and all…." Dakota said, a little shy since everyone last season hated her guts. Then someone very fat landed in front of her, letting out a grunt of pain. Dakota yelped and jumped back a little, until she realized who fell.

"Sam! I didn't know you were coming back this season!" she yelled in joy and ran up to huge the very much in pain gamer. Sam groaned a little. Once he had woken up completely, he quickly kissed Dakota, who kissed him back.

Once they stopped, Sam said, "I thought you weren't ever talking to me again! I came back so you could at least notice me again!" Dakota gave Sam a smile.

"That's what I was doing! Ever since Daddy took me away to turn me back I thought you would hate me. When I went back to look for you, I couldn't find you. I thought if I came back on the show, you would understand I only left to make myself beautiful again so you could like me better than when I was a mutated freak…" she said, rubbing a bracelet she had on.

Sam grinned. "Hey, I like you in any form you're in. Your mutated form is way cool, but normal Dakota is just as awesome!" Dakota smiled and kissed Sam again. Both had to stop and cover their ears when they heard a loud shriek come from the next plane. They turned to see a blonde jump out and run away in panic.

"Help! That fat guy kissing that really well dressed model is ugly!" she yelled, running over to hide behind Beth.

Dakota growled at the newcomer when Chris said, "Welcome back Lindsey, our number one idiot on this show! And also, let's say hi to Cameron!" With that, a really small black kid fell out of the oncoming plane in a bubble. When he landed, he bounced a few times then stopped.

Mike walked up with Coconut following him and said, "Hey Cam, why are you in a bubble? I thought you conquered all your fears from last season?"

Cameron shook his head and said, "Yeah, I did. But ever since I got back home, my mom insisted I come in a bubble so Lightning couldn't beat me up again. She said once Lightning was voted off, I could come out. So I'll just listen to her."

"Enough with the bubble head and let's welcome back DJ!" As the next plane landed, DJ walked out of it, waving to all the other contestants.

He walked up to Chris and asked, "Hey, we aren't going anywhere where there are a lot of animals this season are we? I don't want to hurt anymore of them like I did back in season three and all."

Chris shrugged. "I actually don't have a clue, I didn't plan anything this season. Go stand over with the others, maybe you'll find out from now till the first challenge." DJ looked puzzled since Chris said he didn't plan the season but shrugged and went to stand with Bridgette and Geoff. "Let's welcome one of the hottest contestants ever, Justin!" Before Chris even finished, the hottest guy any of the contestants have ever seen, minus Alejandro, walked past Chris. He was topless and he winked over at Katie and Sadie, who fainted. Justin walked over to the two unconscious girls and stood there.

"Ok then, let's bring back Brick!" The cadet, after hearing his name, jumped out of the plane, readying himself for a perfect landing. However, at the last second, he tilted just a slight bit and he landed in the splits. He moaned in extreme pain and landed on his back. Dawn was about to run forward to help him when Scott's trauma chair's red light beeped. Dawn stopped moving and sighed, going back behind Scott's chair. Like before, the only person who noticed this was B.

It ended up being Zoey and Mike who helped Brick to his feet and walked him over to the now crowded contestants. Chris then said, "Now, for the final old contestant competing this season, one of the most popular and the one who has caused the most drama on the show ever, Duncan!" Up to this point, Courtney was very calm about Gwen being around. But the second she heard Duncan's name, she hissed.

"Boyfriend stealer," she scoffed at Gwen, which made Gwen sigh. The delinquent himself walked up to Gwen and gave her a quick kiss. Gwen gave Duncan a small smile, then sighed when he turned around. As soon as his back was turned, Courtney shot daggers at her.

"Now, this season, there are two brand new contestants joining us this season! Let's start out with the guy in a similar suit as Coconut, and a similar name to certain plant from last season, it's Larry!" Chris said and a giant suit walked forward.

The suit itself looked exactly like Coconut's. What was inside however, was nothing like Coconut. It was green, with black hair in a ponytail. His eyes and mouth were both sewn shut. Larry was a shrunken head.

"Hello," the head said cheerfully, "I hope to become acquainted with all of you. I know I may just be a head, but I promise you, I am pretty smart and I am quite friendly once you get around the fact I am only a head." He carefully walked over and stood next to Mike. As soon as he did this however, Mr. Coconut got behind him and started scanning the shrunken head.

"Unknown origin. Same metal alloy used in suit as mine. New contestant. Possible threat," he said and continued scanning Mike. Larry raised an eyebrow but Mike just shrugged, as if it had been happening since he got there.

Chris grinned and said, "Finally, for our last competitor this season, my absolute most favorite contestant I have chosen this far, all welcome the most evil creation alive, Vallowsmeir!" The next plane landed onto the helocarrier and everyone shivered, wondering what the new super villain looked like. And then, he walked out.

He wasn't at all human. In fact, his head was a sock puppet. So were his arms, and legs. His body was made of the same material, a brown type of wool. Around his shoulders he wore two gray restraining cuffs. His painted on face was a red devilish grin and to read eyes. His arm and legs puppets were painted the same.

"Hmph, humans. If I were to choose, I would have obliterated this planet already," the puppet mumbled so the other contestants wouldn't hear. He then said aloud, "Hello contestants! I am Vallowsmeir, king of… well, demons really. But since we are friends, call me Val." Every looked at the puppet curiously. Then, since someone had to, Courtney laughed.

"Oh, right, king of demons," she said, laughing like crazy, "all you are is a very weird looking sock puppet!" Val, for a split second, seemed to have changed his painted on smile to a look of pure death and hatred. No one noticed, like always, but this time, it was Larry and B who noticed this time. But as soon as it changed evil, it switched right back to his devilish grin.

"Ah yes, you noticed that I am, well, a puppet. Since I am a demon, all humans think of me as bad. But just because my people are does not mean I am. I, however, being the king, was captured and taken prisoner inside this puppet form. These cuffs you see hold me inside. But please, I am friendly, and intend not to harm any of you," Val said, hiding a small smirk. Most of the contestants seemed to agree with this. The only one who truly didn't believe him was Larry, who frowned at Vallowsmeir.

Chris then said to the contestants, "Well, welcome to Total Drama All Stars you sorry bunch of losers. This year, because of last season, I am stuck in prison. Since we have a five year use of you guys, we figured to do one last season before we have to cut you lose. However, since I got these charges, I am unable to host this season and forced to co-host via video screen."

At this, most of the contestants cheered. The only single contestant that was not thrilled about it at all was Vallowsmeir. He frowned an evil scowl, as if this was not part of the puppets plan at all. Chris then said, "Why don't a few of you express your thoughts? A confessional has been set up down the runway. The few of you have some returning thoughts, go ahead and express then in the confessional."

**Confessional: First this season!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, I hate these vermin. Me like them. HA! BURN IN HELL HUMANS! Enjoy the heat of eternal pain! Nice demons? Ba, I incinerated them all. Yea, that's right, I am one pure evil demon who got in this show. Got a problem with that? Doesn't matter, you humans are as vile and nasty as the ones here. You don't have a care in the world. And I plan to use that to burn all of you into dust!**

**Mike: So, back another season. Yeah, I know Chester is back. So is Manitoba and Svetlana. I decided to be a little fairer to them and let them out more. Zoey is off limits though, and they know it. I don't really know where Vito is, but with Anne Maria gone this season, I don't think I have to worry about him at all.**

**Dawn: Hello friends. This season I wish to help the environment and not be betrayed by the same evil Scott used against me last season. **(She sighs, another tear exiting her eye.) **Yea, **_**exactly **_**like last season.**

**Izzy: Alright! Explosivo is ready to go boom boom! Hahahaha, nah, I'm over him. So, another season. I hope it doesn't go like season three. **(She holds up his fist revealing a not so friendly finger.) **That's for you Owen! That's for dumping me when I was **_**unconscious**_**! This season, I am taking you out **_**the hard way**_**!**

**Gwen: Great, not only are Courtney and Trent on this season, Duncan seems to miss all the glaring they do at me! **(She sighs and puts her face in her hands.) **Why do I always end up with the bad things happening to me?**

**Mr. Coconut: These contestants are lamer than the ones over on Total Drama Fiction. I shall crush them in no time flat! But I will need an ally. The non-scan able contestants, Mike, Chester, whatever his real name is, he seems a likely ally for me.**

**Sierra: Eee! I'm so excited! With Cody by my side, I don't think this show will get any better than it already has! Plus, with these new contestants, I can update my blog more than I ever have before!**

**Scott: **(His red light flashes.)

**Alejandro: This year, I don't plan on getting turned into a robot. I plan on winning! And I also plan to take down Heather! I mean, someone as beautiful as her can't possibly beat a handsome guy like me! **(He puffs up and smiles before realizing what he said.) **I mean, cunning. Someone as cunning as her. Yeah, that's what I meant…**

**B: **(Gives thumbs up to the camera.)

**Zoey: This season, I hope me and Mike get to the finale this time. It was mean of Scott to take him out last time. Although, it doesn't compare to Dawn, she was hurt the most. I do have to wonder why she forgave Scott so easy. But, that's her business, not mine.**

**Lightning: This time, Sha-Lightning's gonna win! No one's gonna be able to stop me! Sha- yea!**

**Noah: Ugh, Chris is really getting annoying. I only agreed to come back because I lost a bet with him. Time to die, I guess.**

**Jo: Lightning, Scott, this season, you **_**will **_**lose and I **_**will **_**win! But to do that, I need an ally. And I know who.**

After everyone used the Confessional, all the contestants walked back to Chris to find two platforms, one red, and one yellow. After a minute, Chris said, "This season, we decided we would go heroes vs. villains! Based on your past actions, we will place you into the two groups. Also, in the order we call you off, make four groups of five, one of which is only three members. Now, Heather, Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan, Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff, Sadie, Vallowsmeir, and Courtney, go stand on the red spot. I hereby dub thee the Villainous Vultures!"

**Confessional: Might as well group them all in one place.**

**Gwen: What?! Why am **_**I **_**on the villain's team?! I have done plenty of good on this #$% show! Oh gosh, swearing wasn't good. What's wrong with me?!**

**Vallowsmeir: Putting me on the villain's team doesn't help me **_**at all **_**Chris! Although, I could lie my way through it. Also, with Gwen, Sadie, and Dakota on this team, I do have some allies so I don't look suspicious. Ugh, why are humans so #$% annoying?! **

"Now, in the order I called you, stand in the numbers. Remember, five per number. Now, let's contin…" Chris said before he was interrupted.

"Why is Sadie a villain?! If she's a villain, I have to be a villain! Make me a villain!" Katie said.

Chris glared at her and said, "No, this season, no freaking team swaps! Well, under my command anyway. But anyway, continuing before I was _rudely interrupted,_ I will announce the heroes. Remember to stand in groups of five in the orer announced. Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold, Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Mr. Larry, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B, Beth, Sam, and Tyler, your now the Heroic Hamsters," he said and they all walked over to their directed spots.

**Confessional: Now this is a full out battle for Good vs. Evil!**

**Larry: Interesting. I was called in to stand with four of my favorite characters from last season. I wonder why Chris paired us off**

**Zoey: Oh my gosh! I got paired up with Mike and Dawn, my two most favorite people on this show! Can today get any better?**

Once everyone was in their spots, Harold asked, "Hey Chris? Is there a reason you had us paired off in groups of five?"

Chris grinned a second and said, "Glad you asked Harold. This season, your bunk mates have been pre-chosen, and the people you're standing with are the ones you're bunking with. Oh, and also, this season, I got permission to allow _co-ed _arrangements."

**Confessional: So you know the author is fully against Co-Ed arrangements, but decided to see how well he can write characters while together in the same room, despite genders.**

**Heather: Chris paired me with four guys, none of which I am attracted to. They better **_**stay away from me **_**or they **_**will **_**get painfully removed from the game!**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmmm… This could work well to my advantage. With Courtney and Sadie bunking with me, I can play on Courtney's emotions, and Sadie's depression. Chris, despite being human, you would make a great demon.**

While the fact of the co-ed cabins sunk in, most of the people were quite happy with their bunk mates.

"Well friends, it looks like it's us five in a cabin," Dawn said to her fellow cabin/teammates. B gave her a thumbs up. Dawn slightly blushed at this fact.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's us five instead of a villain perv," Zoey said, looking at disgust at the villains.

"Much agreed, although I do wish an older contestant were with us. One of them could help us learn who and who not to trust," Larry said.

Mike was about to say something when suddenly someone bumped him from behind. Turning, he noticed Scott trying to get past him. "Oh, hey Scott. Sorry, here, let me move out of the way," Mike said and allowed Scott to pass him. While passing, Scott's green button beeped. Mike nodded toward Scott. What Mike didn't notice was Dawn's terrified look on her face.

**Confessional- Dawn is my favorite contestant!**

**Mike: Huh, maybe Dawn is right. Yea, I know Scott didn't say thank you, but I'm sure that green beep meant thank you. I guess you really can change.**

**Dawn: (Sits there, breathing heavily) … That was completely terrifying…**

**Zoey: I am **_**so **_**glad that the only guys bunking with us are B and Mike, because I know they won't go peeking where they're not supposed to. I don't know about Larry, but he seems nice enough.**

Not too far away, a villain group was talking. "Ok, listen up, since I'm the best one for the job, I'll lead our cabin. The rest of you are too crazy, too boring, or too non-human to lead," Jo said, puffing up her chest.

Suddenly, Izzy tackled her to the ground and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel a little non-human myself! Hey Mr. Coconut! Can I toss you around for no reason at all?!"

Mr. Coconut quickly scanned Izzy and read over her file. "Contestant Name: Izzy. Competed in: Seasons 1, 2, and 3. Possible threat: High," he stated and went to scan Noah.

"Oh great, a fruit thinks I'm dangerous. What's next, a hockey puck?" Noah complained and continued reading his book.

Dakota felt a little nervous, fiddling with her bracelet. Izzy took notice and grinned at her. "Hey, I'm sure you'll do great this season. And you're not the only one with a guy on the heroes team," Izzy said to her and bounced off. Dakota gave a small smile in Izzy's direction.

**Confessional: It seems like a few couples were separated due to the heroes and villains separation.**

**Dakota: Izzy's right. Just last season I was such a brat… and this season I'm even more a freak… but Izzy's right. I still have Sam, despite being on separate teams. I just hope we both merge this time.**

**Jo: These losers need to have some respect to me. I'm the one who is going to have to drag their butts to the finale. But if we have to cut someone, I have to say the shrimp. He's useless, all he does is whine and it wears down my nerves faster than I can run.**

**Izzy: For those of you thinking it, I do **_**not **_**like Owen. That #$% dumped me in season three when I was **_**unconscious**_**. You really think I want to be with him? No, I'm crushing on a different hero. And I may be slightly saner, but I'm so not telling you!**

After everyone was mostly settled with their new groups, Chris coughed to get their attention. When none of the contestants answered, Chris scowled and picked up and air horn. He pushed the button and all of the contestants covered their ears in pain. Seeing he had their attention, he announced, "So, since you all are introduced to your new teams and groups, I say it's time you meet your new host. Will all of you follow me to the elevators and I'll take you down to meet him." Chris started walking toward the elevators and the two teams followed.

**(Villainous Vultures)**

As they walked, Val decided to try to work his magic. He walked up to Courtney and walked next to her. After a few moments, Courtney sighed and said, "What do you want? I'm not taking what I said back, I still think your some trick Chris is playing on us."

Inside Val's head he most likely had some violent images to take out Courtney, but physically he smiled and said, "Well, you're entitled to your opinion of me. I just wanted to talk to you about your past performance. To be honest, you by far are one of the better contestants, despite what the fans think."

Courtney looked flattered by what Val had said, but then asked, "What do you mean, what the fans think?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well, the fans say that Gwen is a better competitor than you. I think this is pure rubbish. You are the best competitor by far," Val said, hiding a smirk.

Courtney pondered a minute then looked confident. "Your right! I am better than Gwen! She is just a piece of #$%! The first time we lose, I am going to take her out in one swing!" she said, looking irritated. Val couldn't help but giving a big devilish grin at her.

"I agree. How about a proposal? If I help you take out Gwen, down the road, you have to help me take out someone else," Val said, holding out his hand.

Courtney thought five seconds a smiled. "It's a deal!" she said and shook Val's hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked: First Alliance!**

**Courtney: I know I'm getting played by Chris, but Val has a point. I **_**am **_**better than Gwen. And you fans who think otherwise are going to pay!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, child's play. These humans don't expect a thing. Courtney **_**is **_**a bigger threat that I was not lying about. The only reason I choose to turn Courtney on Gwen was that with Gwen gone, Duncan has no protection. And when Duncan realizes that, I'll form an alliance with him and double cross Courtney. I'll play the same thing on the others when the need arises.**

As they approached the elevator, Chris stopped and turned back to the contestants. "Now there are two elevators going down. One is for the villains, the other is for the heroes. Go to your respected elevator and wait for further instructions on the video screen when you reach the bottom," Chris said and walked over to a door. The contestants shrugged and went to their respectful elevators.

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the heroes crammed inside the elevator, Katie sniffled trying to keep from crying. Being away from Sadie was beginning to be too much for the BFFL, and she just wanted to curl up and do nothing. She sniffled again. This time, DJ heard her, and he walked over to her.

"Hey, you doing alright? I noticed you've been sad since the team assignments, and I was wondering if I could do anything," the animal lover said.

Katie shook her head, but gave DJ a weak smile. "No, there isn't anything you can do. But thanks anyway DJ, I appreciate it." DJ nodded toward her and walked to the elevator, Katie silently following him.

**Confessional: I'm not doing ok, I can't do anything!**

**Katie: That was nice of DJ to ask if I was alright. I guess someone on the hero's team notices me.**

**DJ: What? Can I not ask women if they're ok? I was only being polite, like how my momma taught me to be.**

After almost everyone had entered the Heroes elevator, the last two left were Owen and Larry. "Please, after you Owen," Larry said politely, gesturing to the elevator. Owen grinned and jumped inside. The elevator, however, slowly started lowering after Owen got inside. Being cautious, Larry tried to squeeze inside, but at the rate the elevator was lowering, his suit wouldn't fit.

After a moment of ponder, Larry quickly lifted his protective glass, took out his head, removed the universal translator, installed it to himself, and threw his head into the sinking elevator. The unfortunate person who got hit with Larry was Tyler, who fell over after Larry hit his head. After bouncing off, Dawn caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tyler. My head wasn't intended on hurting you," Larry said to the hurt teen. Tyler just gave a thumbs up, signaling he was alright.

**Confessional- Use your head!**

**Owen: Oops. This is why I should never get on elevators before shrunken heads. All I do is make them lower. I wonder what would have happened if we were supposed to go up?**

**Tyler: Ouch, that head sure can hit hard! But I'm sure he didn't mean too. He is, after all, only a head.**

**Larry: I am so very sorry, I wasn't really aiming. When you're under pressure and you're only a head you don't tend to think straight at all. I do hope I can retrieve my suit at one point or another, I feel quite underdressed without it. I'm so glad Dawn was there to catch me.**

As their elevator reached the bottom, the T.V screen flipped on. Chris was there holding a remote control. "Hello heroes. At this point in time you are nearing the bottom of the elevator. As a treat, I decided to have one last challenge as me as host. So, your new host will be back at the top of the helocarrier to explain part two of the challenge. Or, you can go the other way and do my challenge. Either way, your challenge is longer than the villains so I'm giving you a five minute head start," Chris said and pushed the top button on his remote control. The elevator doors swung open, showing a maze of paths through a bunch of junk.

Chris continued, "So you know, it will be easier to split off in your bunking arrangements. There is a special twist this season, so it may be better in doing so. There are several ways to the top. I suggest you hurry though," he said and hit the bottom button on the remote control. All of the sudden, all over the maze were a bunch of red numbers. And they all seemed to be counting down. Chris finish, "Cause this plane is about to blow in twenty minutes."

**(Villainous Vultures)**

"Let's Sha-do this!" Lightning said and jumped into the elevator. Close behind him were Ezekiel and Val. Val rolled his eyes at Lightning, feeling _very _annoyed he was near the front. But, after two or three more steps, he looked at Ezekiel and had a thought.

"You know Zeke, I can understand why you turned all mutated," Val started, looking at the sad looking the contestant. Zeke looked up in surprise, as no one has ever talked to him on the show with a polite tone. Val hid a smirk and continued, "I mean, no one ever gave you a chance. Always voted off first. As I'm a newer contestant, I can understand the worry to get voted off first. It's someone no one wants." At this, Zeke nodded and bared his teeth. Val, knowing he was succeeding, sealed the deal by saying, "You know, I can guarantee you not getting the boot first, if of course, you vote with me tonight." Zeke pounded his chest and held out his hand. Val gave Zeke an evil smile and shook the mutant's hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked! Double Power!**

**Vallowsmeir: Ezekiel is the one and only contestant I would want in the finals. After his mutation, he can't think. But he is the only human that isn't human. If I can, I rather rip the shrunken head in half in the finale, but I'll keep Zeke around just in case. **

After all the villains were inside the elevator and was progressing downwards, the T.V. screen popped on. It was on Chris who was crying a little bit. "Well guys, this is good bye. You guys have been the most fun people to torture, blow up, and make you do dumb things. I'll really miss you," he said and picked up a tissue to dab his eye. He set it down then continued, "But since this is the last time I can actually intervene with you guys, I have one last surprise."

At this point, both elevators had reached the bottom. They had not opened yet. On the screen, Chris was handed a red looking button. "Villains, this is your fair well gift from me. You may notice in the back of your elevator, there is some safety climbing gear. I suggest you get that on," he said and pushed the button. Around the elevator, all of the metal fell off, revealing that they were in a glass elevator. They also noticed a wire leading from the elevator all the way to another plane not far from their location.

"Your challenge is to do one of two things. One is to climb up the side of this helocarrier and talk to the host, or option two, go down the zip line to part two of my challenge. Your challenge is shorter than the heroes, and since I have to be fair, the elevator doors will not open for five minutes. But make you decision soon," Chris said and pushed the button again. At the top of the elevator, a red number flashed. And it was counting down. "Because as soon as the doors open, you have five minutes to get out of there before you're blown to pieces."

**And done! I do have to say that this chapter is a lot longer than any other chapter I've written. And it's a cliff hanger. Suckage! I'll update soon. I figured I do this long a chapter but in parts. That way, you can enjoy the characters longer and I can get more of a learning experience out of it. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. Or not. Till next time, Benjamin Ellimist, out.**


	2. E1 P2: Evil Vs Ben

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own the mysterious new host and Mr. Larry. Everything else belongs to its original owners.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some panic, words that shouldn't be used in front of children, the devil inside a sock, and a good deed. You have been notified of future mental damage of the mind.**

**Ben's Note: Hey guys! Quick repost, yeah, I know. But I got two really awesome reviews this morning that made me really happy so I pulled some strings to get ahold of a computer. So here's part two!**

Things just got heated!

E1 P2: Evil vs. Ben

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the elevator opened and the bombs activated, the intercom went on and Chris' voice said, "Oh, and the team captains are for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the heroes are Harold, Owen, B, and Tyler. Better hurry, you're going to blow up in under ten minutes."

After his announcement, the contestants split off into their smaller groups, ready to decide which path they would take.

**(Team Harold)**

"Thanks to my training in martial arts, I sense that the correct path is to go down," Harold said, pointing to the down path.

"Wait, how can you be so sure? Chris' challenges are normally harder, and he said going up would be the better choice as that's where the new host is," Cameron countered, although he truly didn't mind either way.

"Hey guys? Can we _please _not walk a lot? All we did was go to the elevator and I'm _so _tired. Can we rest a minute before we start going anywhere?" asked Lindsey, who was starting to sit down.

"No Lindsey, we must continue onward. If we do not, the villains will win, and our honor will dwindle," Harold said and started walking down.

Sierra was jumping up and down and picked up Cody. "As long as I have Cody, then it doesn't matter to me!" she said and jumped up and down after Harold.

"Oh well. Come on Lindsey, we don't want to get left behind," Cameron said, following his three teammates.

"Ah, but I _hate _walking!" she said, but reluctantly followed the rest of her teammates.

**Confessional: You should be lucky. Some of us **_**can't **_**walk.**

**Cameron: Harold is one of my favorite original characters. I was sort of sad he was eliminated early in season three. I still don't know about his logic in going down, but I trust him enough to lead us.**

**Lindsey: Why couldn't we just take the elevator? That would be **_**so **_**much faster.**

**(Team Owen)**

"Team, I say we go up. Not only would it challenge ourselves, but the new host will be up there. I would much like meeting our new drill sergeant," Brick said while standing attention.

"But it'll take forever to get up there! I say we walk down, it'll be much faster," Owen said, looking wistfully downward.

"I hate to take sides and all, but Brick has a point. If we see our new host now, then we'll know what we're up against this season," DJ said.

"I'm not much good without Sadie… so I'll just follow either way," Katie said, a few tear exiting her eyes.

Everyone looked at Bridgette to see what she was thinking. But Bridgette looked a little lost herself, staring down. When she noticed everyone looking, she said, "Well… I say we go down. Maybe it's a trick and Chris will disqualify us," she said, looking a little anxious.

Brick and DJ exchanged looks and sighed in defeat. "Alright, lead on Sergeant Owen," Brick said. Owen grinned and started his way down. Brick ran after him, with DJ and Katie not far behind. Bridgette gave a small smirk and ran after them.

**Confessional: Never trust the dang surfer girls! **_**NEVER!**_

**Bridgette: Of course Chris put me on the hero's team. He doesn't know what happened after the show. **(She grins evilly)

**Brick: I would have rathered gone up. It would have helped our training as cadets. But, we can't have everything.**

**Katie: It feels so wrong without Sadie. **(She sniffles) **I wish she were here right now…**

**(Team B)**

"Well B, seems like you're the man," Mike said as they exited the elevator, "Any idea which way we should go?"

B looked around for a moment. After a moment of looking he grinned and pointed down. Before anyone could ask his reasoning, Dawn said, "B seems to have noticed that the number of bombs decreases as you go down. I can see it in his aura," Dawn said.

Everyone looked at Dawn weird for a second, but didn't protest. They started jogging downward. After a few minutes of running, Larry spoke, "Hang on. If we go down, then that decreases my chances in getting my suit back. I hate sounding greedy, but that suit means a lot. B, I know it's the more dangerous way, but could we please go up?"

B pondered a moment. He knew they were already a few minutes behind and going down was the easier choice. But before he could answer, Zoey said, "Don't worry about it Larry. I'll run you up. The rest of you, go ahead and continue down. I'll catch up."

With that, Zoey took Larry and started going back up. The three looked at each other for a sec, shrugged, and continued down.

**Confessional: Heads up!**

**Zoey: I know we may lose the challenge, but Larry seems like a nice enough guy. If his suit didn't mean that much, I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything.**

**Dawn: With B, it's so easy to know what he's thinking. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he is so shy and he's comfortable around others. I guess I may never know.**

**Larry: There was a reason I brought my suit up. Yes, my suit is very dear to me. But I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't have a double meaning. I was hoping Dawn would take me up, but Zoey is a kind girl. I'm sure she'll understand my reasoning.**

As Zoey raced up the trail, Larry decided to tell Zoey his actual intentions. "Excuse me Zoey, but there was another reason I asked about my suit. I was wondering if we could discuss it."

Zoey was about to answer when a giant metal column started to fall. She quickly jumped away from it as in flattened where she was standing. She shook her head and then answered, "Sorry about that. So, if your suit wasn't your only intention, what was the other one?"

Larry answered, "Well, it's more of a question, but what are your thoughts on the other new contestant, Val, I think he is called."

Zoey kept running ahead as she thought. What did she think of him? She knew he was a puppet. And that he seemed friendly. But why would Larry ask if he wasn't thinking something himself?

"I know that he is a demon inside a sock puppet. He seemed nice when he talked to us. Why? Something bugging you about him?" Zoey asked.

Larry sighed for a moment and said, "Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but for a split second, he looked… I don't know… evil. And don't forget he is on the villain's team. I just don't feel right about him."

Zoey smiled down at Larry. "I'm sure it's nothing Larry. Besides, we aren't even on the same team. If he is still here when the merge comes along, then try to get off on the right foot. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Larry was silent after that. As Zoey kept running, he couldn't help but smile on how lucky Mike was.

**Confessional: Lucky as a duckling!**

**Larry: Zoey may be right. Just the new contestant jitters. I'm just paranoid. Mike, my friend, you sure no how to pick a girl.**

**Zoey: Larry does have a point. Why would Chris put Val on the villain's team if Val wasn't a villain? But I bet it's nothing. On a side note, Chris really was cheap. After that first falling pillar I ran into four more. B was right to take the path leading down.**

**(Team Tyler)**

"Hey Tyler, are we almost there? My feet are killing me," complained Sam. Tyler had chosen to take his team of three up. So far, Tyler and Beth were up in the lead while Sam was dragging behind.

"I'm sure it's not much farther. I think I see light up ahead," Tyler said when suddenly, a large piece of the helocarrier fell on top of him.

"Omg, are you alright Tyler?" Beth asked him. Tyler's head was spinning and he seemed a little out of it. Sam quickly caught up and looked at Tyler.

"He seems like he's KO'D. Looks like we'll have to carry him up," Sam said and lift Tyler's upper body. Beth lifted the lower half and both contestants kept running.

**Confessional: I thought it was three strikes and you're out?  
Sam: I don't think we would have had this problem going down. But Tyler insisted. Man, this feels just like a video game. With Tyler knocked out, it's like running through Mario holding a turtle shell the whole way.**

**Beth: I don't understand why Sam is so tired. We only started five minutes ago, and he is exhausted. Maybe going up will help him loose a little weight.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Two minutes before the elevator doors opened, an announcement came on the intercom. "Oh, and the team captains are for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the villains are Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, and Courtney. The doors will open in two minutes so be ready to either fall to your doom or climb," Chris said.

**(Team Duncan)**

"Alright, team leader. I think I'll enjoy this," Duncan smirked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you can possibly lead this team. I am way more qualified than you," Heather countered.

Duncan laughed, "Oh yeah? Watch me. I'm going to climb, if any of you want to follow me, be my guest." Heather growled at Duncan and turned away.

**Confessional: Climb the Trees!**

**Duncan: I have dealt with Heather for three seasons. I know how to get under her skin. Just watch, this season, she'll be listening to me.**

**Heather: Duncan thinks he is so awesome for getting team leader. He only got it because his name was called last. In my opinion, I wish the first person called was leader. But I'll see where Duncan being leader goes.**

Scott rode up and bumped Duncan. Duncan glared at Scott. "What do you want?"

Scott replied with a red beep. Duncan was about to reply when Zeke jumped on top of Scott and bared his teeth. Duncan backed away for a second, not sure what was going on. The Lightning said, "I don't want to sha-climb. I rather sha-zip line. I'll see you sha- idiots later, time for me to sha-zip!"

At that, the elevator doors opened and Lightning ran toward the line and hooked himself to it. He then jumped out of the elevator.

Duncan sighed and said, "Fine, we'll take the zip line. But if I fall, I am going to kill Lightning." With that, he hooked up Zeke and Scott and himself and they all jumped out of the elevator. Heather smirked, hooked herself to the line, and jumped.

**Confessional: Jump, jump!**

**Heather: Already Duncan can't control Zeke and Lightning. He'll be coming to me for help in no time.**

**Lightning: Sha-Duncan is sha- dumb! Sha- Lightning would be the best leader. I would lead with my sha-muscles!**

**Scott: **(His green light flashes.)

**(Team Izzy)**

Noah was reading his book when Izzy suddenly got in his view. "Hey Noah, aren't you supposed to be hooked up to the zip line?" Izzy asked. She was bouncing up and down for some reason.

"Yeah, like I would willingly hook myself onto that death trap. Say, where are Jo and Mr. Coconut?" he asked, although by the way he asked it didn't seem like he cared.

"They wanted to climb. What idiots. The zip line is way more fun! Come on Noah!" she said cheerfully.

Dakota, who was not too far away, rubbed her bracelet. Izzy noticed this, and temporarily dropped Noah. She walked up to Dakota and said, "Hey, it's alright to be nervous. If it makes you feel better, we can climb. May not be as fun, but I rather your safety than you being nervous."

Dakota gave Izzy a smile of thanks. Izzy grinned back and turned back to Noah. "Well Noah? Let's get you climbing!"

Noah looked up and frowned again. "Fine, if I must," he said and attached his cord to the tether. He reluctantly started climbing. Izzy gestured Dakota to do the same. Dakota nodded and strapped herself in. She started climbing as well. Izzy smiled to herself and started climbing.

**Confessional: Noah needs to lighten up.**

**Noah: I don't understand why I always have to do dumb things. After two seasons, I am pretty much done with everything Chris has put us through.**

**Dakota: Izzy isn't as crazy as I thought she was. She seems… way saner. I'm glad she's the leader and not someone like Jo or Mr. Coconut.**

**Izzy: Truth is, after season three, I met up with a long lost uncle of mine. He helped me through some… problems. After meeting him, I am way saner now than past seasons.**

Meanwhile, much higher than Izzy, Noah, and Dakota, Jo and Mr. Coconut were looking for foot holds.

"This challenge is purposeless. I would much rather be tested in my knowledge of the contestants," Mr. Coconut grumbled as he walked upward.

Jo looked over at the coconut and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say you big nut. At least one of us is smart. All we have are a complete psycho, a cynic, and a mutant. We actually have one smart person on this team, and it so happens to be a coconut," she said and jumped to the next foothold.

Mr. Coconut frowned. "What that a compliment to me and an insult to yourself, or an insult to me. I already collected data on you. Your threat level was high," he said and slowly took another step.

Jo took this as an opportunity and said, "It was a compliment to you. I mean, if a coconut is superior to a group of three humans, it has to be something. And you know, I was thinking. Since I'm such a high threat level, why don't we team up? That way, we are a brain and brawn duo. What'ya say?"

Mr. Coconut pondered a moment and said, "A likely tactic, given your past performance. Fine, a temporary alliance. Only one quick condition. We both vote Lightning. I scanned him and, frankly, he is the highest threat I have found so far."

Jo laughed at that and took another jump. "Yeah, I can actually agree with that. Alright, I accept. One alliance for one vote for Lightning," she said to the nut. What neither contestant knew was that the other was playing them.

**Confessional: Mutiny! Wait, how is that possible if both are plotting against the other?**

**Mr. Coconut: What I did not tell Jo was that she was the second highest threat. Actually, that is not true. The highest threat of everyone is the one I can't scan, that Mike/Chester/Svetlana/Manitoba fellow. But as we are on separate teams, I'll settle with voting out Jo and Lightning.**

**Jo: Easy as cake. That nut thinks I'm keeping him around. As if. He may be smarter and know more about contestants, but brawn is way more important than brains. I'll cut him after Lightning's gone. Hey, I may hate brains but the nut has a point.**

**(Team Geoff)**

"Well team, I say we zip line. Not only is it fun, but we can get this challenge done fast!" said Geoff with his normal enthusiastic attitude. The rest of his team rolled their eyes but nodded.

As she was headed toward the zip line, Gwen was suddenly pushed out of the way. She turned to find Trent glaring at her. Without a word, he strapped himself to the zip line and jumped off.

Gwen sighed as Justin hooked himself up and jumped off himself. She hooked herself in and was about to jump when someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret Gwen. Not all of us are well liked," said Alejandro. Gwen blushed and then jumped.

Alejandro clipped himself onto the line and then heard Geoff say, "Hey, stay away from my girl. You may have fooled everyone last season but this season, we all know about you. Your manipulative ways won't work on us this time." Geoff gave Alejandro a smirk, knowing he had struck a nerve.

He frowned when Al said, "Oh please. You really think I would make the same mistake twice? Besides, I know all about your girlfriend. Please, I have some standards. You just sicken me." With that, Alejandro jumped out of the elevator.

Geoff looked at the zip line for a second and chuckled. "Alejandro sure knows what he's doing. Too bad he is getting kicked out early this season." At that, Geoff jumped onto the zip line and sailed down.

**Confessional: Kick the can!**

**Alejandro: I learned from my mistakes. I have been quite of a … well, a jerk, to put it lightly. I am hoping to fix my mistakes with Courtney and Harold and all the others I have hurt in World Tour. All of them but Bridgette. If you knew some of the things I did, you would understand why.**

**Gwen: I know Alejandro's evil, but man, he sure knows how to make a girl feel better. Maybe instead of being such a schemer he should be giving advice. I know I would like him better than now.**

**(Team Courtney)**

"You know Courtney, it would have been easier to take the zip line," Val said, taking a big jump up the helocarrier.

"Well, I figured that since we're a team of three, we could climb faster. Besides, as a leader, it doesn't matter what you think," she said and took a giant leap, covering a few feet of ground.

"I guess that does make sense," Val said, although inside he was seething with pure anger. He glanced to the side of him and noticed Sadie climbing sadly up the giant plane. Val grinned evilly and then said, "What's the matter Sadie? Still sad that you were separated from Katie?" The BFFL sighed and nodded. Val grinned and said, "Well, on the bright side, if we get to the merge, then you can be with her again."

"I don't know Val, I don't think the team will keep me around for very long. Not when I am acting like this," she said and sighed.

Val gave an evil smirk and said, "Well, how about a deal? Vote with me the first three rounds, and I'll be sure you get to merge. What do you say?"

Sadie pondered a moment and finally said, "Anything to get me back with Sadie. Thanks Val." Val grinned back. What Sadie didn't know was that Val's cuffs were searing hot red.

**Confessional: Hot red tamales!**

**Sadie: That's nice of Val. He may be a demon, but he has a heart of a panda! Maybe he can get me and Katie on the same team! But I doubt that he can do that.**

**Vallowsmeir: If I weren't wearing these #$% restraining bolt, Sadie would have been ashes right now. She will be incinerated! I only need her vote, I am not getting her back together with her annoying best friend! If I could I would get rid of all these losers tonight! But no, I must stick to my plan.**

Soon after, Courtney, Val, and Sadie reached the top of the helocarrier along withTeam Izzy. Waiting for them was Chris, grinning ear to ear,

"Wait, I thought you said the new host was up here. What kind of trickery is this?" Val asked, inwardly seething.

"Well now, I thought you guys were smarter. You have dealt with me for seasons upon seasons. Well, except you Val, you're new. Point being, it was a trick. The challenge was to get over to the other helocarrier. You guys choose the longer way. I suggest you start trying to find a helicopter on this thing that works," Chris smirked. Team Izzy and Courtney groaned and ran off to look for a helicopter.

**Confessional: Helium!**

**Vallowsmeir: If this goes according to plan, the first thing I'll do is incinerate that #$% host! I will admit that this does work to my advantage. I can sway more people to vote with me. I like how I think.**

**Jo: You have **_**got **_**to be kidding me! We climb that huge plane only to have to go back down?! Chris, if I win this, I will hire assassins to kill you!**

**Chris: Not likely, as I am in prison, and I'm not even hosting this season.**

As Izzy and Jo ran off to look for a helicopter, Val walked up to Dakota and smiled. "Well hey there Dakota. How you been doing?" he asked, although inside he honestly wished she wasn't there.

Dakota looked at Val with a depressed look and said, "To be honest, I'm not doing so well. I mean, I just reunited with Sam again, and then we were separated due to teams. And the fact that I'm on the villain's team reminds me of what I was last season…" she said, rubbing her bracelet.

Val took quick noticed of this and asked, "What's with your bracelet? I have noticed you rub it when you're nervous. Any reason why?"

At this, Dakota squeaked. Val smirked, knowing he had gained knowledge for something useful in the near future. He then said, "Oh… I see. Well, if you need a confidence booster, come find me. I'm sure we could get you happy again in no time."

Dakota smiled. "Thanks Val. I owe you." Val gave her an evil grin, inside seething with pure suceedment.

**Confessional: The author likes to make up words to make the story make more sense.**

**Dakota: Val seems pretty nice. Maybe I'll repay him by voting with him the first time we lose. However, he did seem a little curious about my bracelet. **(She looked worried and rubbed her bracelet. She took a deep breath and gave a weak smile.) **I'm just being paranoid. Val is just a new contestant. He is just being curious.**

**Vallowsmeir: She will be fun to crush and destroy. That bracelet could help my plan in the future. I just need to know what point it has. Now all I lack is enough votes to take out who I need out tonight. How do I know we'll lose? All part of the plan.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Harold, Owen, BMike, Dawn, B)**

As most of the Heroic Hamster teams reached the bottom of the helocarrier, they all noticed a big tube like container. By the container was a T.V. image of Chris' face. "Hello contestants who decided to follow the path of me," Chris said and smirk, "You guys get the easy way through this challenge, which is to get to the other ship. If all the heroes here would get inside this tube, you will all be transported at once. Thanks you that is all."

At that, the T.V. shut off. Everyone whooped for an easy victory. "Yay! Now we don't have to run anymore. Thank goodness, I was about to die," Lindsey said and she walked into the tube.

Cameron rolled himself inside and said, "Well, actually Lindsey, that wasn't as bad as most challenges last season. I mean, I had to fight Lightning. I won, but I still could have died."

At that point, Bridgette walked in and overheard what Cameron had said. She asked, "So, if you won last season, why exactly are you back for the trillion?"

"Well, I actually came back because of Mike. After his MPD disaster last season, he asked me to come this season to watch over him. And since we're best friends, I couldn't have just said no. Besides, I'm working alongside my favorite contestants before I came along. There is no other such opportunity!" Cameron answered.

**Confessional: Friendship is Magic after all. *Hint* *Hint***

**Bridgette: Ugh, not only do I have to deal with a millionaire, I have to deal with a **_**nice **_**millionaire. At least I know Mike still has trouble with his mental disorder. I wonder if I can get Vito out. That **_**is**_** the only reason I'm interested in Mike anyway. This is going to be fun. **(She grins in a very lustful way)

**Cameron: You know, coming back will be a great way in catching up with my friends from last season, like Dawn, Mike, and Zoey. It was a shame Dawn was voted out as early as she was. But now, since Scott isn't evil anymore, maybe she can get farther.**

As Dawn entered the container, she noticed a forest green aura inside the tube. She quickly scanned the tube but the aura quickly vanished. She shook her head like she had seen something weird.

"Hey Dawn, you doing ok?" Mike asked as he strolled up next to her.

For a split second, she thought she saw the aura appear again. She looked all around, trying to see who had it, but had no luck. "It's nothing Mike. I wouldn't worry," Dawn said as calm as she could.

Mike smiled at her. "Ok, if something's troubling you, just come talk to me. Or Zoey. She is good at calming people's nerves." After he was done speaking, he went and stood next to Team Owen. Dawn walked over and stood by B, pondering the strange aura.

**Confessional: I have those when I'm getting a migraine!**

**Mike: Lately, Dawn has been acting a little weird. I mean, yeah, she acts weird all the time, but this is a different weird, something not like Dawn at all. But, if she wants to talk, she'll come see me or Zoey. I won't push anything on her.**

**Dawn: I sense that the forest green aura was activated when Mike was around or mentioned. It couldn't have been Zoey, as she wasn't there and her feelings for Mike won't pass that far beyond the moral compass. I just hope whoever it is gets the hint that Mike isn't available.**

As the last hero filed in, another video monitor turned on with Chris' face. He was grinning ear to ear. "You guys really haven't learned anything have you? I'm Chris McLean! You really didn't expect something danger inducing? Wow, I thought you guys would have known better," he said and pushed a button on a yellow remote control.

The tube rose a few feet, and it was soon revealed to be a rocket. All the heroes panicked and banged on the glass. Chris laughed and pushed another button. The engines started to heat and smoke.

Chris gave the contestants one final grin and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you for a while. Well, I will by video screen. But not the point. See you guys." With that said, Chris pushed a third button on the remote. The rockets fired and the tube shot up and all the contestants screamed.

**(Team BZoey, Larry, Tyler)**

Zoey and Larry burst out of the basement doors. Not far behind, Beth and Sam came out. Zoey ran toward the elevator while Beth and Sam dragged Tyler over toward the starting point.

After a minute of running, Zoey reached Larry's robot suit. She lifted the metal protection and through the head inside. Larry's suit turned on and the suit stood up. Larry used one of his arms to take off his translator and reattached it to his suit.

Larry grinned and said, "Thank you Zoey, much appreciated. Now, let us see if we can still win this challenge. I believe our best bet is if we locate where Sam and Beth went." Zoey nodded and both of them ran to find Team Tyler.

It wasn't too hard to find them. They were standing where the heroes team had started, talking to Chris. Zoey and Larry walked over to them. Chris turned and groaned. "Now you guys showed up after I had already explained? Find a helicopter, get over to the other ship, stamp your picture lined up on the counter, and meet the new host in the mess hall. First team with all their members get a special reward. Losers vote someone off tonight. Now get out of here so I can watch T.V.!" he said and stormed off back inside the helocarrier.

Sam and Zoey looked at each other and shrugged. Larry coughed in his hand and said, "Well, at this point, I believe we should team up together. Sooner we find a helicopter, the bigger the chance we have of winning the challenge." Everyone (minus Tyler, as he was still unconscious) looked at Larry and nodded. They scattered, trying to find a functioning helicopter.

**Confessional: Scatter brained!**

**Sam: You know, Larry is like some super video game guy. That is totally awesome! I'm glad he's on our team. I wonder if he has any super skills.**

**Larry: Ah, my suit has returned to me. How marvelous. Now I can function at maximum power. I think I am the most powerful contestant here, except maybe Mr. Coconut. That could be used against me when and if I get to the merge. But I believe the others won't vote me off due to the fact I'm stronger. But I would understand if they did. It is a trillion dollars cash after all. I will see where the cards fall as they fall.**

**Tyler: It sucks to be the jock and be the only contestant get knocked unconscious. At least I got to see Lindsey again. I guess that got me somewhere today.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Duncan and Geoff)**

As Geoff reached the end of the zip line, all of the Villainous Vultures huddled in a group, looking for the next part of their challenge. To answer where to look, a small screen popped up out of the ground. On it was Chris. "Well, you finally got here via zip line. To complete your challenge, walk around the tall engine thing next to this screen and stamp your name at the registration desk. Then, enter the door to the right to go to the mess hall. First team completely assembled inside wins. I'll see you later. Right now I am missing one of my favorite movies!" Chris said and the T.V. screen shut off.

As Scott moved forward inside the Trauma Chair, he was soon stopped by Geoff. Scott quickly flashed his red light bulb, signaling Geoff to move it. Geoff grinned and said, "Well, well Scott, you want me to move? Well, I would like something in return first." Scott flashed red again, telling Geoff no. Geoff gave Scott an evil grin, walked over, and whispered something in Scott's ear. Upon hearing what Geoff had to say, Scott quickly flashed green. Geoff smiled and gestured for Scott to continue on his way.

**Confessional: Why would Scott flash covered in green paint?**

**Scott: **(The Trauma Chair opens up, revealing Scott's body in perfect condition. Scott's dead look on his face is replaced with a smirk.) **Like it? After getting an invite for this season, I fixed my Trauma Chair to hide the fact I was well. Only two people know that I am well. I am black mailing one, so she won't be a problem. However, Geoff is blackmailing me now. I have no clue how he knew I was faking it, but it doesn't matter. All he wants me to do is vote with him tonight and he won't reveal a thing. I'll go along with it until I can get rid of him.**

**Geoff: It's called having a girlfriend who knows everything about every guy on this show. She is amazing. Now with Scott on my side, I am sure to have enough votes for when we lose. How do I know? Let's just say I have good hearing. **(He smirks.)

As both teams of Villainous Vultures walked toward the registration stamps, Duncan walked up and hugged Gwen from behind. Gwen let out a startled shriek and turned around. When she noticed it was Duncan, she sighed in relief and gave her boyfriend a huge hug.

"Oh Duncan! You won't believe how bad today sucked! What could be worse is if one of us got booted today. Oh great, I probably jinxed it now," she groaned as she returned Duncan's hug.

Duncan just smiled and said, "Hey, its fine. After we win the challenge and we're assigned bunking arrangements, I'll be sure to sneak over to your cabin. Then you can tell me whose ass I'm kicking."

Gwen smiled and nodded into Duncan's chest. " I like the sound of that. Thanks Duncan. You're the best boyfriend ever."

After their little romantic moment, both of them walked toward registration. What neither of them knew was that a certain guitar player was watching them.

**Confessional: For those of you sickos out there, the author does not do M or anything related to M at all. The closest thing you'll get is swearing and maybe if your lucky mentions. But you better have a very fluffy bunny handy if you want to be lucky.**

**Duncan: You know, acting like a good guy isn't so bad. I mean, yea, I still like being bad, but Gwen is going through a bad time on the show right now. I can't be bad, not to her. And I kind of like being this good boyfriend. Not that anyone will know.**

**Trent: To be completely honest, I'm over Gwen. I'm actually happy for her and Duncan. But if I act like I'm over her, I'm sure Duncan will rub it in my face that he's better. So if I act like a jerk to Gwen, maybe Duncan will show some respect. I know it sounds dumb, but I just don't want any more crap about the Gwen thing. To be honest, my eyes are elsewhere. And it's just my excellent luck that she is on the same team. Maybe karma is looking up on me.**

**Gwen: This is why I love Duncan. He may act tough and a bad guy, but when it comes to me, he is soft and sweet. I'm still very sorry for stealing him from Courtney. If there were a way to patch things up with her but still keep Duncan, I would. But it won't happen, since Trent is hating on me too. Why do I have to suffer when Heather has done much worse than me? You know, if we lose, I'll vote for Heather, just to prove my point.**

As all the villainous vultures reached the registration counter, they noticed it was a bit like a restaurant, only it had thirty-six video screens on the back wall, all of which were blank.

Since they got there first, Zeke picked up a stamp on the counter and stamped his and Scott's pictures laying on the counter top. Both video screens turned on, reveling both Zeke and Scott. After Zeke jumped off the counter, Justin stamped his photo and stepped to the side.

After Gwen and Duncan stamped there photos, Lightning jogged up and stamped his. Trent and Geoff were right behind Lightning and they both stamped their individual photos. This left Alejandro and Heather.

"Well Heather, ladies first," Alejandro said, gesturing to the photos.

"No way am I falling for your tricks this season _Al_. You stamp _your _photo first," Heather said to the former schemer. Alejandro shrugged and stamped his photo, revealing his picture on one of the screens. Heather quickly stamped her photo afterwards and huffed at Al. He rolled his eyes and both went to stand with their individual groups.

**Confessional: Believe it or not, that part was really important.**

**Heather: Ugh, Alejandro is up to his old tricks again I see. Well, after he disappeared last season, I got myself a boyfriend. He completely wiped any feelings I had for any other guy. Alejandro has no effect on me now. **(Heather smirks and lets out a very evil sounding laugh.)

**Alejandro: **(Enters the Confessional with a somewhat depressed look on his face.) **I just heard what Heather said in her Confessional. You know, maybe she's right. Maybe I have no chance in making up with any of the others. I know she is just trying to get me down, but it still bugs me. Maybe a scare vote first time we lose? That'll show her to mess with me! **(He gives off an evil smile then quickly sighs.) **I really have to work on not being such a schemer.**

After the cards were stamped, Justin walked over and tried to open a green door to the right of the counter. The door wouldn't budge an inch. Justin tried again with no more luck. Soon, everyone was trying to pull open the door.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of trying, all of the villains in the area heard a noise. It was a hissing noise, like a fire was nearby. They all turned to find a giant tube headed straight toward the helocarrier. It crash landed not too far away from the counter. Out of it spilled most of the Heroic Hamsters.

As most of the Hamsters situated themselves in standing up, Harold managed to be the first one to get a grip and walked over to the counter. Noticing the stamps, he quickly stamped all of his roommate's pictures, causing all their video screens to turn on.

Soon after, Mike walked over and stamped his, B's, and Dawn's pictures. He quickly walked over to Dawn and B when he heard someone way, "Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

He turned around to find it was Bridgette who had said this. He grinned and said, "Well, Larry left his suit behind, so we had to split up. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

"Okay, just wondering. We don't want to loose on the first day, now do we," she said and gave Mike a grin. She continued, "Well, I better stamp my picture. Nice talking to you Mike." With that, she left Mike, who was very confused.

**Confessional: That is the girl's reason of life, to confuse us dudes. Or, in my case, confessionals.**

**Bridgette: So you guys at home know, there was a reason I asked Mike where Zoey was. It was to see how much he cared about her. He didn't say he missed her, meaning he trusts she can take care of herself. He also had confidence she could complete the challenge quickly. This means he really likes her enough to believe in her. This is not good.**

**Mike: Bridgette seemed nice and all, but it was kind of weird she quickly asked me about Zoey. I mean, I may be clueless when it comes to girls, but I think Bridgette may like me. Well, if she does, I'll have to turn her down. I belong only to one person, and that's my favorite red head fashion designer. **(After saying that, Mike gave a romantic sigh.) **I am the luckiest guy I know to have such a perfect girl.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Izzy and Courtney)**

As everyone else searched for a working helicopter, Courtney walked up to Noah, who was sitting alone reading. When he noticed her coming, he groaned and said, "Oh joy, you going to use your CIT knowledge to lecture me into helping?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and said, "No, actually. I was wondering if you could help me vote off Gwen tonight. I know you don't owe me, but since your sort of a neutral person, I thought ask you."

Noah pondered a moment then said, "Who's voting with you? Two votes isn't going to be enough. If you really want her gone, you'll need at the least eleven votes. And that's not even counting everyone else voting for someone else either."

"I did the math. I think we'll have enough. Val said he would try rounding people up. I just thought I ask you before anyone else did," Courtney said.

Noah sighed and said, "Fine, I'll vote Gwen if we lose. But then you owe me." Courtney grinned and walked off. Noah rolled his eyes and said, "No thank you. Well, not like I'm doing it because I want to."

**Confessional: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! A cheeseburger!**

**Noah: I find Courtney very annoying. Actually, I find everyone on this show annoying. I don't even want to be here. Chris had a bunch of ninjas come and kidnap me. I don't know why, I have kept a low profile the two seasons I was in. Oh well. **(Noah picks up his book and starts to read.)

Izzy was inside a red helicopter messing around with a bunch of wires. She accidently shocked herself and she cursed. Val heard the curse and walked over. He looked inside and noticed Izzy sitting inside. He grinned.

"Hey Izzy, trying to hot wire one of the helicopters?" Val asked, while inside he was laughing at her pain.

Izzy sighed and answered, "Yes. Sadly, I'm losing my touch at crazy things like this. You need something?"

Val gave Izzy an evil grin and hopped into the helicopter. He picked up both wires and fiddled with them. After a minute of fiddling, both Villains heard someone yell from outside. While Izzy's head was turned, Val looked at his hand. Small sparks came out of them. He touched the wires and then engine started.

Izzy turned back around at looked at Val in awe. "How did you… Never mind, that's awesome! Thank you so much for helping me! I know I'm not the most reliable girl, but if you need anything, let me know!"

Val gave her a smirk and said, "Actually Izzy, if you don't mind, I would like you to vote Gwen first time we lose. I lost a bet with Courtney, and it would help if you voted with us."

Izzy gave Val a look, debating it. "Well… okay, if that's what you want from me. Why don't you get your team and I'll give you guys a ride over to the other helocarrier? You started the engine, it's the least I can do."

Val gave Izzy a nod and exited the helicopter. After he left, Izzy put on a pondering face. "What's Operation Burning Puppet?" she asked herself.

**Confessional: Burn puppet burn!**

**Vallowsmeir: These humans are #$%! This is way too easy! I already have four people doing my bidding and Courtney is trying to convince Noah to vote with us. I rather not vote Gwen though, my plan would work better if Gwen stays longer, but the only way for this alliance to go down us to vote Gwen. Stupid #$%!**

**Izzy: Ok, this'll sound really weird… but my family originates from people with psychic abilities. My uncle can get glimpses of the future and his fiancé has something she calls her 'Pinkie Sense'. I sort of have one too, but it works in a strange way. I can smell brain waves. Yeah, weird, I know. But I smelled one from Val the said Operation Burning Puppet. I'll have to ask him what that is.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

All the Heroes ran around the deck, trying to find a functioning helicopter. As they looked, Tyler woke up, glancing around to figure out where he was. Once he registered where he was, he got up and started to walk over to find Sam and Beth, when he ran into Zoey. He raised an eyebrow and Zoey grinned.

"Hey Tyler, glad to see your awake. We're looking for a helicopter that works. Sam and Larry are looking over on the west end, Beth on the north. I just finished south so you can check the east with me," she said.

"Ok, sounds good to me. You know, since I'm the jock, maybe I can run around and check all of them and you can wait here," Tyler offered.

Zoey laughed and said, "Thanks for the offer Tyler, but I'm pretty fast too. I did get to the final three last season, after all. I'll take the right side, you take the left." Zoey started walking off to the east side helicopters. Tyler chuckled and followed her.

**Confessional: The author thinks the winner should be me every season since I am in every single episode of every season!**

**Tyler: Zoey's pretty cool. She lasted longer than I have in both seasons I've been in put together. I'm sure we will get along perfectly.**

**Zoey: Tyler needs to work on his jock skills. I don't really like jocks, but Tyler is different than the Jock stereo type. But I'm sure with a little work, he'll improve a lot.**

In the west end, Sam and Larry were both scanning for a functioning helicopter. As Sam hoped into one, Larry cleared his throat. "Excuse me Sam, I hate to interrupt you from your thoughts, but I thought I bring up a concern."

Sam peeked out of his helicopter to look at Larry. "What do you mean? This helicopter isn't going to explode is it?" Sam asked.

Larry laughed and said, "Oh no, of course not. I just thought I warn you that if we lose, you might be a target. You are, after all, one of the weakest players. I will not vote for you unless you are the cause of making us loose. I just thought I let you know so you aren't too bummed."

Sam gave Larry a wide grin. "Don't sweat it Larry. I only came back to get Dakota's attention. And that worked. So you can vote me out whenever you see the need. But if you could, keep me in the game as long as you can. I would appreciate it."

Larry gave the game guy a nod and jumped into another helicopter. He noticed the keys in the ignition and turned them. The helicopter turned on and the propellers started to wer. "Perfect," Larry said and poked his head out to Sam. "Go find the others. I'll bring you all over inside this one." Sam gave a nod and walked off to find the other Heroes.

**Confessional: This challenge is going to be close!**

**Larry: I have no intention of scaring Sam. I just thought I warn him. He lasted longer than he was supposed to last season, and that was because of Scott. But since this is an all Heroes team, no one may see him as a keeper. Then again, this is an all Heroes team, meaning every vote off will be hard. Oh well. I'll stick to my word and vote for the person who costs us the challenge. Only question is, who do I vote if **_**I **_**cost the challenge? I rather not let it come to that.**

**Sam: I know Larry meant well. It's pretty hard competing with people you don't know. But I'm sure most of the team will keep him, he seems pretty nice, even if he is just a head.**

On the other helicarrier, the rest of the contestants sat waiting for the rest of the team mates to arrive. They had soon figured out that the door was locked until the last of the contestants had arrived.

As they sat there waiting, Cameron rolled up to Mike. "Hey Mike, I thought maybe I should ask how your MPD has been doing. You haven't swapped since last season, so I thought I ask."

Mike gave Cameron a smile and said, "Well, it's better now. I give everyone some time to unwind. I should be in control most of the time unless a hat randomly falls on my head or I get frustrated. Oh, and there is one other thing I thought I ask."

Cameron was about to ask what when the sound of a helicopter came into hearing range. Cameron then said, "We'll have to talk about it later. I'm glad to hear it's mostly figured out. If you need me, I'll help in any way I can."

Mike gave Cameron an appreciative nod. Cameron then turned and rolled back over to team Harold.

**Confessional: I wonder what Mike wanted to ask.**

**Cameron: I'm glad Mike has most of his disorder solved. Having a mental disorder must be tough. I wouldn't know, but sometimes, you have to wonder how hard it must be.**

**Mike: I may have solved things with my other personalities, but I still talk in my sleep. Well, not me, but the others. They say it's the only time they have to talk alone amongst each other. I am ok with it and all, but since we are coed this season and I'll be sleeping in the same room as Zoey, I don't want to bother her with their talking. Maybe Cameron can figure out how they can talk, but make sure it doesn't bother anyone.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Teams Izzy and Courtney)**

Izzy was driving the helicopter with Courtney in the co-pilot seat. Val was sitting in the very back, along with Noah and Sadie. Dakota sat on the floor in the middle and Jo and Mr. Coconut were up near the front talking to Izzy and Courtney.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing? Cause if you don't I rather take over now instead of when we are in the middle of a crash landing," Jo said to Izzy.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Oh please, I have flown dozens of helicopters before back when I was running from the RCMP. I can drive this thing with my eyes closed." To prove her point, Izzy quickly shut her eyes.

She did well for about five seconds when suddenly they hit turbulence. The helicopter spun out of control, sending Mr. Coconut and Jo tumbling into Val. Courtney pulled some lever and knobs, trying to pull the plane up.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Am I doing well?" To answer her question, Courtney quickly grabbed the wheel and turned. The helicopter turned back the way it should.

Izzy frowned and opened her eyes. "Hey, I told you I could do it. Why did you stop me?" Izzy didn't get an answer as they suddenly crashed into a large tower on the other helocarrier. The helicopter fell down and landed precisely thirty meters from the counter.

Everyone carefully climbed out of the damaged helicopter. Jo, Courtney, and Mr. Coconut glared at Izzy and ran to stamp their pictures. Izzy sighed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dakota smiling at her.

"Hey, it's alright Izzy. Some people don't except you because you're different. That's ok. The only one that matters is you. Now come on and let's stamp our pictures," she said. Izzy gave Dakota a small smile and started walking toward the counter, Dakota not far behind her.

**Confessional: Classic Izzy**

**Dakota: It feels nice to help someone. Too bad I didn't realize that last season. Well, that's in the past. Now I just need to get to the merge so I can be with Sam.**

**Vallowsmeir: I watched Izzy and Dakota from a distance. I was not planning for them getting close. But due to the quick calculations I made, it won't be a problem. If only I knew what Dakota's secret was with her bracelet. Then I could use it for blackmail, or even against her without her knowledge. But I do not need that information now. So far, the plan is working perfectly.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

Inside the helicopter of the Heroic Hamsters, Sam and Beth were sitting in the back seats. Larry was standing next to the pilot's seat, which contained Zoey. Tyler was in the co-pilots seat next to her.

"Hey Zoey, we almost there?" Sam asked from the back seat, "Because I would like to see Dakota again before the vote off. You know, just in case we lose and I get voted out."

Zoey turned around and gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't worry Sam. If it makes you feel better, I won't vote for you," she said to him.

"Yeah Sam, me neither. You may lack physical capabilities, but video games are just as fun as sports," Tyler said.

"I will vote out the person who loses the challenge, whether that be you, or someone else. It will how I work all season. Sorry, but that is the best way to take out opponents, whether I like them or not," Larry said apologetically.

"Aw, thanks guys. And don't worry Larry, I'm sure a lot of people use that strategy. If I cause the loss of the team then I'm okay if you vote me out. No hard feelings in the end, right?" Sam asked the head.

Larry nodded. The helicopter shook a little, sending Larry off balance. He quickly managed to straighten himself. Zoey then said, "Hey guys, I'm starting to land. You may want to brace yourselves." Everyone nodded up to Zoey as she started flipping buttons and starting the decent.

**Confessional: Don't you dare push my buttons!**

**Larry: I think I am pushing my strategy on Sam way too much. I guess I'm just telling him not to blow the challenge. I understand mistakes, I am a very forgiving head. But if we lose, it's the best way from hurting someone else. It's the only way I see that's fair.**

**Beth: I listened to the whole conversation. I rather vote Sam out. I mean, I know he's nice, but he really slowed us down. Tyler did too, but he was unconscious. Sam has no excuse since he's slow. As for Larry's strategy, it may back fire if he is the cause of our downfall. If so, I'm voting him off. Who needs a head when you have a complete body?**

As soon as Zoey had landed and everyone had exited the helicopter, they soon noticed the remaining Villainous Vultures running toward the counter. Zoey, Tyler, and Beth ran for it, Sam and Larry close behind.

It was noticed from the hero's point of view that Izzy and Dakota had stamped their pictures. Zoey got an extra boost and managed to activate her video screen. Right behind her, Jo stamped her picture, lighting up her screen.

After a half a minute later, Beth got to the counter next and stamped her picture. Sadie and Courtney managed to get there next and stamped their pictures. Tyler zoomed forward in one last stride and stamped his photo, leaving two contestants left for each team.

Sam managed to summon every single last bit of energy he had left and stamped his picture at the exact same time, leaving both new contestants to race to the win.

Larry was quite a ways away still. Val then darted from around the corner, headed straight to his picture. Larry summoned all the power from his suit and ran as fast as he could to try and beat Val. It was soon proved impossible as Val reached the counter and picked up a stamper while Larry was still a school bus away.

Larry, knowing it was impossible, stopped running and quickly started pushing buttons on his arm. As Val started to lower his stamper, Larry's arm suddenly produced a stamp of its own. He then gave a quick jerk of the head forward, bringing down a red screen over his protective metal one. After taking exactly one second to aim, he threw the stamp toward the counter. Val, being closer, was exactly two inches above his picture. He was lowering quite slowly, since he knew Larry was quite a ways away.

When Val heard something sail toward him, Val quickly quickened his pace. Both stampers were getting close to their marks. Then, the first stamper to hit the picture was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Larry's. The head's picture turned on exactly 0.00000000001 seconds before Val's did. The heroes cheered for Larry while all the villains glared at Val. Val acted angry by smashing his stamper onto the counter with brute strength, basically destroying it. But, inside, Val was giving off a very wicked smile.

**Confessional: Beat him by a hair!**

**Sam: Yes! I don't have to worry about elimination. It's a good thing Larry pulled through with that last minute save. I know I most likely would have been safe, but it's good to feel relieved. Now all I have to worry about is Dakota getting voted off. But she did ok, so I expect her to be alright.**

**Vallowsmeir: All is according to plan.**

**Larry: To be completely honest, I now feel really guilty for pestering Sam. I almost lost the challenge. I must have forgotten to shut off my suit when I left it. I must have drained my power before I even used it. The good thing is that I won.**

After all the excitement ended, the door finally clicked unlocked. The Villains walked in first, the Heroes happily followed behind. When the emerged from the small hallway, they were greeted with the mess hall. The bottom part of the wall was painted green while the top half was white. On one side of the cafeteria were a bunch of windows. On the farthest side there was a heavy metal door, with a seven lock bolt. On the other was the all you could eat salad bar with the kitchen right behind it. Upon seeing the salad bar, Owen quickly ran over to it drooling.

The other contestants shrugged and walked inside. Seeing that no one was here yet, they decided they would eat up. As Zeke walked over with his tray to get his food, Val walked up to him with a big devilish grin. "Hey Zeke, I just thought I let you know we're voting for Gwen tonight," Val said to him. Zeke gave Val a nod as if he understood. What Val didn't realize is that Duncan heard him.

**Confessional: The walls have ears!**

**Duncan: Why Gwen? I mean, what did she ever do to Val? He's new, for crying out loud! You want to make a strategic move? Vote Heather! Or Alejandro! They are the biggest threats in the game! I'll let Gwen know, maybe we can scrape enough votes to boot out Heather or Alejandro to prove my point.**

**Vallowsmeir: I believe Duncan overheard what I said to Zeke. This is good. It wasn't in my plan, but maybe I can keep Gwen in the game longer after all.**

Trent had stocked his tray up with food and was walking down to sit with Justin when he noticed Jo wave him over. Having no idea why, he walked up and sat down with her. After sitting down, he noticed Mr. Coconut sitting across the table.

Trent gulped and then asked, "Hey guys, any reason why you waved me over?"

Jo gave out a laugh. Mr. Coconut however got straight to the point and said, "We were planning to vote out Lightning tonight. We would like another vote to help it along."

Jo gave Mr. Coconut a glare then said, "What Mr. Coconut means is that Lightning is the biggest physical threat in the game. We figured if we can take him out early on, the better off we'll be when the merge comes. We need more than just two votes, so we were wondering if you would join us."

Trent just looked at them for a minute and laughed. "You guys only competed one season, so that explains it. You see, most people here take out the most devious player. Since we're all villains, it adds up to vote out the most evil villain. Which, by the way, is either Heather or Alejandro. So, in all honesty, I'm voting for Alejandro tonight. Sorry, but that's just how I play the game." With that, Trent picked up his tray and left.

"You know, Trent has a point. Why don't we take out a smarter contestant, like Noah? Or perhaps a social threat like Gwen? Or maybe even eye candy, such as Justin? Why take a stronger opponent out early in the game? Maybe it would be best if we took out the schemers first, then right before the merge cut Lightning," Mr. Coconut suggested.

Jo thought this over a moment and nodded her head. "I can actually see your logic in that. How about Scott? He is crippled, therefore, of least use. It'll keep Lightning in for a few more rounds, but it will dispose of a weakness," Jo offered.

Mr. Coconut pondered and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe that will be positive on our alliance. I'll try to convince Trent again, you see if you can round up some others to vote Scott." With that being said, both alliance members got up from the table and went to find voters.

**Confessional: I find strategy boring.**

**Mr. Coconut: Logic dictates that by voting Scott, Dawn may go bonkers. If this happens, I will be sure to use it at the merge.**

**Trent: Mr. Coconut came up to me again and suggested Scott. I don't know the guy, only that he is in the trauma chair. He is a weak player, despite finishing pretty early in the challenge. I'll go along this time, even though voting Alejandro would be a better option.**

Over at the buffet table, Owen was pigging out straight off it. DJ and Dawn both gave it a look of disgust. "I love food and all, but Owen sure can make me lose my appetite pretty fast," DJ said to Dawn.

"I do agree, but it is mostly the meat that I find disgusting. I'm vegetarian you see, so I don't like seeing other people eat meat," she said to DJ. He nodded his understanding and went back to grimacing at Owen and the food. Dawn gave him a small giggle and went to sit over with the rest of Team B.

"That one was a close one guys. I would like to humbly apologize for almost losing the challenge. If we hadn't got back to get my suit, that most likely would have not been so close," Larry said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat it Larry. We all have close ones here and there," Mike said to the head, "Besides, I wouldn't have voted for you anyway. You four are most likely the best friends I have, except Cameron, who is above all the best friend I have. I wouldn't want any of you gone."

"I agree. Everyone on this team is nice. It'll make vote offs hard," Zoey said with a little worry. B gave Zoey a smile and a thumbs up. Zoey returned it.

As the five talked, a certain blonde walked up to them. B noticed first and coughed into his hand, nodding toward the person behind them. Mike, Zoey, and Dawn turned to find Bridgette behind them wearing a smile.

"Hey guys, just wanted to come back and meet the two I haven't before," Bridgette said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah. Bridgette, this is my girlfriend Zoey. The head over there is Larry," Mike said to the blonde surfer chick.

"How nice to meet you," she said, but only kept her eyes on Zoey. "I'm sure you must be lucky to have Mike as your boyfriend. I watched last season and I absolutely adored you two."

"Oh, well, thanks. I am pretty lucky to have him. But I'm sure that your pretty lucky to have Geoff, he seems pretty nice," Zoey said with a smile.

Bridgette gave Zoey a weird sort of grin and said, "Yes, he is. He's _really _nice. Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you guys around. It'll be nice to swap experiences on this show."

As she left, everyone waved good-bye to her. Everyone that is, except Dawn, who had a very worried and disgusted look on her face.

**Confessional: I would have that kind of face right now if I had a face.**

**Zoey: Bridgette seems really nice. It's kind of nice to see someone give recognition to a newbie like me. And she thought me and Mike are cute together! It just proves that we are meant for each other.**

**Dawn: **(Still as her disgusted, worried face.) **It was **_**Bridgette's **_**aura I saw earlier. This time I managed to get a good look. She is completely **_**awful**_**! The things she has done to guys… sometimes I wish I could turn this aura reading off. But sadly, I can't. I really hate my great uncle for giving me his psychic gene. Most of my family has it, including my uncle. It sucks sometimes because I see some things in auras like with Bridgette's I really don't want to see.**

After everyone had eaten, they sat waiting and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the door of the back of the kitchen opened. They all turned to find Chef Hatchet walk toward them. He wore his usual scowl. He was holding a cleaver, which made most of the contestants unnerved.

He then spoke, "As you know, Chris has been arrested for putting the season four contestants to compete on an island full of toxic waste. As a result, we have been looking for a brand new host. Well, we found one off the coast of Florida. He agreed to the terms, but he only accepted if his fiancé could be hostess. Since we needed a host we accepted. So, without further ado, here is our new host."

The seven bolt lock door suddenly unlocked. All the contestants glanced worriedly at the door as the knob turned downwards. Lindsey bit her nails as the door creaked open. And when the host stepped out, everyone gasped.

The host was about four feet tall and had a skinny body shape. His eyes were deep blue and he wore a very huge grin. But the most noticeable thing was the fact he wasn't human.

His entire body was covered in blue fur. His ear were sticking up from the top of his head. His teeth seemed to be slightly pointed, signifying he preferred meat. Despite looking quite evil, he seemed friendly, wearing a huge grin.

Before anyone else could say anything, four particular girls yelled, "Uncle Ben?!"

**Confessional: Host reveal!**

**Izzy: No way…**

**Dawn: How…**

**Zoey: He can't have seriously accepted this…**

**Gwen: Wait, am I the only one weirded out I have siblings/cousins?**

**Vallowsmeir: I am glad the host is not allowed to interfere with the drama of this show. If he were, I am sure he would recognize me sooner or later. Other than that, the host may fit in with my plan, I just need something useful on him that I could use.**

Everyone gaped at either the host or one of the four girls. The new host laughed and said, "Well, good to see my fav nieces. As to the rest of you, welcome. I am sure you guys are glad that my uncle is no longer hosting. I am glad to be able to host you guys this season."

"Is this even legal," Heather asked, "You're related to the host and four contestants claim to be your nieces. Doesn't that show favoritism?"

Ben scowled at Heather and said, "To be honest, it is. But, as Chris has disowned me as family, and, believe it or not, Dawn isn't technically my niece anymore. Er… sorry for mentioning that. But, point being, since all four are related by the same father and one isn't technically his daughter any more, I can, by some logic, host the show. Don't ask me, Pinkie said it worked, so it works."

Some of the contestants laughed when Ben had mentioned Pinkie Pie. Ben glared at the individuals (Heather and Jo by the way). "Oh, so me marrying a pony is funny is it?" Ben seemed to be getting quite angry, so angry his fur starting turning brown.

Dawn and Zoey were about to run up when suddenly a pink haired girl came bouncing out of the kitchen. She was a tanned girl with big blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with blue sleeves, a purple color and a pink heart in the middle. She was wearing a purple belt. She wore a lavender dress with three balloons, two blue and one yellow, patterned into it. She also wore a small blue bracelet on her right hand.

She bounced up to the blue host and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ben quickly seemed to lose his anger and it quickly turned into a smile. A lot of people made disgusted faces while others 'awed'. The pink haired girl then said, "Well, I better get back to making the celebratory pie! Oh, and beware the scarecrows!" With that, she quickly bounced happily off.

Ben strainghtened himself and grinned. "Well, as most of you may have guessed, that was the hostess and my fiancé Pinkie Diane Pie."

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to say my middle name!" came Pinkie's voice from the kitchen. Ben chuckled.

"Anyway, before I was so very rudely interrupted by Heather, I was about to explain how the rest of your day is going to work out. If you would all please file out of the mess hall through the kitchen, we will begin our tour."

Everyone started to file out. Soon, only Dawn was left. Ben quickly caught sight of this. Since everyone else had left, he gave Dawn a grin. "I think this is the moment where you give your uncle a hug," Ben said to her. Dawn burst into tears and ran up and gave her uncle a very tight squeeze.

**Confessional: Yep, the most beloved contestant ever is actually the author's niece.**

**Dawn: I can't believe it. I thought all season I would have to deal with Scott alone. But Ben… somehow… remarkably… is now the new host. This is probably the best thing that has happened to me all year!**

**Ben: Hello viewers at home. So you know, I was picked as host since the show is in Chris' family name. Since I'm his only heir within calling distance, I automatically got the job. So I am here for an entire season with four of my favorite people ever! I love this show.**

**Pinkie: Ahem, since this is Confessional and he can break the forth wall too, I thought I mention something. My Ben and the Ben writing this story are **_**not **_**the same person. Well, they are, but my Ben isn't aware of author Ben. If I have to refer to author Ben again, I'll call him Lewis. I don't like breaking the forth wall, but I thought I clear that up. Now who likes pie?!**

After a moment a crying, Dawn calmed down and started walking with her uncle toward the kitchen. As they walked, Ben asked, "So, just to check, are you doing alright? Your health is fine, no problems?"

"I'm fine Ben," Dawn said, glancing around just in case anyone heard. "There haven't been any problems since last time. Me and you-know-who are just fine."

Ben nodded, still looking slightly concerned. But he dropped it and both he and Dawn walked to catch Up with the other contestants. Once they caught up, Dawn went back to Zoey and her other bunk members and Ben went to the front of the group. The hallway they were in looked very clean. The walls were shining white and had a gold streak down the middle. Along the hallway there were doors, each labeled differently.

"This is the Gold Hall," Ben explained, "The winning team gets to be up here. It has several rooms, each one having some fun activity. For instance, we have a game room built specifically for Sam, we have a track for the more physical contestants, a spa for most of the girls, a library for mostly Noah, a pool, a basketball court, and with our latest technology, I installed a holodeck. You can explore its different functions as we go throughout the competition. However, be warned the helocarrier is temporary, some nights we'll be on the ground. I'll explain the cabin system when we get there though."

Owen raised his hand and Ben pointed at him. Owen then asked, "Is there a snack room? Only it's that I get rather hungry at night."

Ben sighed and gave Owen a smile. "Yes Owen, we even a snack bar, which is installed with replicators I managed to buy from some people from the future. You can program in basically anything you want and it'll replicate it. Knock yourself out in trying everything."

Owen opened his mouth and drooled a little. Everyone gave Owen a disgusted look, but then focused their attention back on Ben.

"There are four rooms on this floor specifically made for bedrooms. As Chris said before, this will be co-ed this season. However, I hoped to have paired you guys with people you wouldn't mind sleeping with. Sorry if the pairing make you uncomfortable, but I couldn't really do anything about that. Now, if you would follow me farther down the hallway, I'll show you section two of the tour," Ben said and continued down the long hallway.

**Confessional: That is some very nice looking quarters. And just my luck, there are four of them! I get a dollar!**

**Owen: Sweet! All you can eat buffet whenever you want! I am defiantly going to be in the snack room all night. **

**Mr. Coconut: I have scanned the new host. He seems to have a good spirited heart and not as cruel as Chris. I do have to wonder about the living conditions for the losers though.**

**Larry: I wonder if Ben installed one of those Borg regeneration cycle thingies. If so, I can recharge my suit the old fashioned way.**

Soon, the contestants came to a flight of stairs. Ben walked down the stairs, all of the contestants soon following behind. When they got to the next floor, they noticed it was a bit different. Instead of one long hallway with lots of doors, it was a short hallway with exactly four doors, two on either side. The hall was painted a sky blue color with a silver streak running down the middle.

"This is the Silver Hall. It is not as nice as the Gold Hall, but the bedrooms are the exact same. I was even nice enough to give you electricity and internet access in this hallway. The loosing team will sleep here," Ben explained.

Larry raised his hand and Ben nodded for him to speak. "I hate to be a bother, but does one of these rooms have a large plug in for me to power my suit?"

Ben gave Larry a grin and said, "Actually, yes. The Gold and Silver Halls both have a room specifically for Larry and Mr. Coconut. Now, let's continue downward, we still have three more stories to go."

Ben went to the back of the pack, which soon became the front, and started walked down. For a minute, Harold seemed to ponder something. "Something on your mind Harold," Izzy asked him, holding back for the others to pass.

"Yeah. It's just that… Ben said that there were three stories left correct?" Harold asked Izzy.

Izzy pondered a moment then gave a slow nod. "Yeah, he did. But if he already covered the winning and losing team, then why are their three stories?"

Harold shook his head. "I am at a loss. Oh well, better to keep walking and find out then just sit here and think about it." With that Harold started walking a little faster. Izzy gave a romantic sigh and followed Harold.

**Confessional: What comes after Silver?**

**Izzy: Okay, so I have a crush on Harold. But come on! He is smart, has combat training, and most importantly, he is sane! Too bad he could never like me though. I mean, who want's an insane idiot who messes up everything?**

**Harold: I did some calculations and I realized two possibilities for what is on the other three stories. Since there is a Gold and Silver Hall, the next one may be a Bronze Hall, though its purpose is unclear to me. Then, possibly the bottom one is the elimination room. But what could the other one be?**

When the contestants reached the third basement level, they immediately felt hot. And it was reasonable since the hallway was painted a fiery color and it glowed in heat as if it were burning. Black roots were clumped together all around the hallway. There was a bronze streak across the middle of the hall. And there were two doors down it.

"This hallway was actually Chris' idea. This was one of the few I actually liked so I threw it in. And since it goes along with this hall, I'll announce the results from the challenge," Ben said to the contestants.

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "We already know who won. We have to vote someone out tonight. Can we move on? This place is hotter than my girlfriend back home." Everyone suddenly looked at Noah in confusion and awe. He stared back and said, "What? I have a life outside the show you know!"

Ben shook his head. "Anyway, Noah is correct, the Heroic Hamsters won and the Villainous Vultures won. BUT there are two twists this season. I'll explain the least shocking first. You all noticed the two doors at the back of the hall right?" All of the contestants nodded. "Well, this season, the team of bunk mates that finish the challenge last or the weakest on _both _teams will send them down to the Bronze Hall. So, today, for the Heroic Hamsters, Team B will be sleeping here tonight, and for the Villainous Vultures, Team Courtney. Any questions before we move on?"

Courtney raised her hand but Ben quickly answered, "No Courtney you can't switch who sleeps where, no matter how important you are to the team. Any relevant question?" No one else raised their hand and Ben nodded with a small grin.

**Confessional: If there is silver and gold, how about bronze?**

**Larry: Now I feel like I failed. Not only did I almost blow it for my team, but now my bunk mates will now have to suffer with bad sleep. I do hope they can forgive me.**

**Courtney: Great. Thanks to Val, not only did we lose, but now we have to sleep in heat central. He's lucky he got everyone to vote for Gwen tonight.**

"Now for the second half of news. To be fair, after every challenge, the bunk team that finishes the challenge on the loosing team first gets automatic immunity. Which means Team Geoff gets it, making Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, and Geoff are immune tonight. Oh, and also, since we are already going down there, quickly decide who you want to vote for. I'll allow you five minutes to discuss with your teammates then we will go down to the next hall." Ben said and took a seat on some of the roots.

Courtney immediately walked up to Val and kicked him. Inside, Val wanted to do some really nasty things to her, including some things from the famous story known as Cupcakes. But on the outside, Val gave a small pout and asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for making us stay here on this rotten floor and losing the challenge! Plus, Gwen is immune! Give me one good reason I shouldn't vote for you!" she said, balling up her fists.

Val wanted to give her several, including removing her spine by pulling it out her throat. But he said instead, "Well, why not Heather? After all, she is no better than Gwen. Gwen may be the new Heather, but Heather is still old Heather. Why not vote her out?"

Courtney sighed for a moment then said, "Well… okay. But we better vote Gwen off soon! I can't bear to think about her anymore, let alone look at her."

Val gave a nod and said, "Well, why don't you tell the others who were voting Gwen to vote Heather. I'll see if I can find more people to vote with us." Courtney nodded and went off to find the others.

**Confessional: Cupcakes is the only M rated story the author has read.**

**Vallowsmeir: So Gwen managed to survive. It helps my plan along. Too bad the backup person I wanted to vote for was immune too. Well, at least voting Heather will cripple him.**

Team Duncan were talking on who to vote off, and Heather was suggesting almost everyone in the group but herself.

"I say we vote out Zeke or Scott. Both creep me out and Scott is completely useless," she said glaring at Scott. Scott gave her a red beep, which made her roll her eyes.

Duncan thought a moment and then realized something. "Wait a second. Wasn't the last one to stamp the picture you? And wasn't it because you didn't want to do anything before Alejandro, who was the last person to stamp his on Team Geoff?"

Heather gave Duncan a look as if to say he were pathetic. "Of course I did. I don't trust Alejandro. I mean, what if he made a fool out of me?"

"It was stamping a picture Heather! He couldn't possibly made a fool out of you! You know what? I say we vote you off. What do you say guys?"

Lightning said, "Sha-yeah! Heather was Sha-dumb!" Scott beeped his green light and Zeke gave out a growl.

"Well then, problem solved," Duncan said and walked away to go find Gwen.

"You can't vote me off! You guys need me!" Heather yelled, but the rest of the guys had already left Heather standing completely alone.

**Confessional: I told you that part was important!**

**Heather: The guys obviously don't see that I am an asset to the team. Well, it's just four votes. I'm sure a lot more people will vote for Scott as he's crippled.**

**Zeke: **(Growls at the camera then attacks it, sending it to static.)

Ben glanced at his watch and then whistled for everyone's attention. "Alright, it's been five minutes. Now when we go down, Heroic Hamsters, wait by the stairs. The Villainous Vultures will follow me down the hall way. Now, you may walk down the stairs."

Everyone started to file down the stairs. As they got lower, the light bulbs were replaced by candles. When they reached the next landing, the contestants noticed it was completely painted black. Ben finally reached the landing and the Villainous Vultures followed the new host.

As they walked, they all noticed that a ring of torches had been set up. Inside the ring were a bunch of chairs. The Villains took their seats. In front of the seats was a podium with two torches on top. The front of it read, 'World's Greatest Alien.'

Once everyone was seated, Ben walked up behind the podium "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony guys in the Hall of Death. As you may know, each season, Chris usually hands out marshmallows or something to represent life. Well, this season, I'll be doing it a tad different. Inside the voting confessional right down the marked path are eighteen pictures, each one of one a contestant on this team. Also inside is a marker. X out the picture of the contestant you want to leave. After the voting. I will hold in my hand exactly eighteen pictures and a tray of seventeen bags of popcorn. If I reveal your picture and it does not have an X, you are safe and will receive the Corn of Life. However, the person's picture I reveal to have an X must immediately take our new mode of elimination which will be reveal shortly. Now any questions?"

As no one raised their hand, Ben said, "Okay then. Also new this season, I'm going to ask some of you a few questions to help voting along. To start off, Jo. Last season, you got far, but made quite a few enemies. Think this will affect you tonight at all?"

"Nope. I am the brawn of the team, so I should be safe tonight," Jo answered huffingly.

Ben nodded and said, "Alejandro, you basically turned everyone against each other in World Tour. That your strategy this time?"

Alejandro sighed and said, "No. It isn't my plan at all. If I weren't immune, I would just volunteer to leave. But that obviously not the case tonight."

"I see," Ben answered, "Val. You're new to the game. Think you got on everyone's good side to keep you around?"

"I believe I may have one or two votes, since I lost the challenge. But it was beginner's bad luck. I'm sure we all have one person we hate more here," he responded.

"Very well. Scott, by beeping yes or no, from what you know about me, if I am biased, would you be gone tonight," Ben asked.

Scott beeped green, signaling to everyone one of Ben's least favorite people. "So now you'll see if I'm biased," Ben muttered then asked, "Izzy. Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, thank you," she responded with a smile.

"Alright then, that's enough questions for tonight," Ben said, "let's begin voting. I have the order from which you were called into teams earlier today, so I will have you vote that order. So that means Heather, you're up first."

**Voting Confessional: First time this season!**

**Heather: He is crippled, and therefore, completely useless. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Jo: It's your own fault for ending up the way you are now. Therefore, I must vote you. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Justin: **(Looks at himself in a mirror. He then realizes he has to vote and crosses out Ezekiel's picture.)

**Vallowsmeir: For my plan to work, I must vote you off. To be honest you are a true demon and I would seriously enjoy watching you eat your own insides if I could keep you around. But I have more important things to do than being amused by watching humans in extreme torturous pain. Therefore, I will rid of your polluting soul. **(Crosses out Heather's picture.)

As the last person (Courtney) had voted, Ben had collected the pictures and tallied them up. He nodded in satisfaction and pulled out seventeen more picture. He put the Xed one at the back of the pile and looked up at the other contestants.

"You have all cast your votes. Some of them I approve of. Others not as much. But since I am not a contestant, I will leave the voting up to you. As I reveal your picture, I will call out your name and throw you a bag of popcorn," Ben said as he placed the tray of popcorn on his podium.

"Let us start with the immune shall we?" Ben said and flipped the stack of pictures around. The first face was Justin. "Safe are Justin, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Alejandro," Ben said and revealed their individual pictures, tossing them each a bag of popcorn. "And for those not immune, first one safe is… Dakota."

Dakota sighed in relief as she received her popcorn. Izzy gave her a small happy grin.

"Next are Sadie."

"Noah."

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

"Izzy."

"Mr. Coconut."

"Lightning."

"Jo."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Ezekiel, who, surprisingly, was finally not voted off first." Ben said and tossed Zeke a bag of popcorn. Zeke dug into his popcorn with complete joy, which made the contestants scoot away from him a little. Ben then turned two the last two without a bag of popcorn.

"So, Heather and Scott, the main antagonists of season one and four. You two are without some really good popcorn. One of you I hate with a burning passion of extreme hatred. The other I can tolerate. Since I can't pick favorites, I'll show the one actually voted off. So, it's Heather the Queen Bee, or Scott the Schemer. I can officially say the last bag of amazing popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott," Ben said and tossed Scott the last bag of popcorn (which bounced off him) and revealed Heather's crossed out picture.

Heather glared at everyone and said, "Fine. Whatever. You guys are hopeless without me anyway. So, dumb host guy, where is this new whatever of shame?"

Ben gave Heather a cold, dead filled stare. "Thing about me Heather, before you go. I. HATE. WHATEVERS!" With that being said, a pull cord fell down from the ceiling. Ben pulled it and the floor next to where the contestants sat opened.

As soon as it completely opened, it was noticed that there were a set of stairs leading down all the way to the ground, which could not be seen from the height they were at. "For Heather, I much rather kick her off the plane and bring back the Drop of Shame, but since I'm merciful, I'll let her use this. Say hello to the Stairs of Shame. Heather, this is you. Now leave," Ben said to her with a glare.

Heather rolled her eyes and started walking down them. "You'll regret this. You know you can't win without me. You guys are a bunch of #$%." With that being said, Heather walked down the stairs, the floor shut over her.

Ben turned and gave a weak smile. "Well, the rest of you guys are safe. Well, for tonight at least. You may go back to the Silver Hall. Team Courtney, Bronze Hall for you guys. I have one more stop with the Heroic Hamsters. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, the Villains dispersed, going to their individual halls.

**Confessional: What fate awaits the Heroes?**

**Vallowsmeir: Perfect. I would have rathered keep her two more rounds, but my plan will still work. The next step is getting an inner team fight going. And I know who to use.**

The Heroic Hamsters started walking down when Ben had returned. When they reached the bottom, they noticed the hall was completely painted green. It wasn't very long. The only thing noticeable was a circular metal tube at the end of the hall. The opening, however, was closed.

"Welcome to the Hall of Banishment. Everyone remembers the immunity statue from last season right?" When everyone nodded, Ben continued, "Well, I decided to bring that back. Only this time, I decided to make it a little more difficult. Remember the seven bolt lock door back in the mess hall?" When everyone yet again nodded, Ben continued, "Well, each bolt requires a key. I have locked the immunity statue behind that door. The keys have also been hidden to make it difficult."

Ben was interrupted by Lindsey when she asked, "Hey Bow? What's the weird tube thing for?"

Ben answered by saying, "Its Ben, Lindsey. And that is the twist this season. Instead of the keys being hidden on this ship, we have hidden them on the one you have just come from, the one with Chris on board. And, to make it difficult, he has set up obstacles all around his ship. I do not know what he has in store, but I know it isn't going to be much fun. Point being, the winning team of each challenge must choose one contestant to go over to Chris' helocarrier. It isn't really a vote, more of a volunteer thing. The person who goes over will be stuck on the other side until the next morning. To assure you stay on the other side, the tube on both sides will shut. The buttons unlocking the tubes are held by both me and Chris. We are set to unlock them at seven in the morning. Any questions?"

Nobody had anything to say. Right before Ben could speak however, Larry raised his hand. "I would like to volunteer myself to go over to the other helocarrier. I was the reason we almost lost the challenge, therefore, I am the most logical choice."

Ben raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He quickly pulled out a remote and pushed a red button. The tube opened up. Larry took a breath and crawled into the tube. As soon he was all the way in, he turned so his head could face his teammates. "I am sorry to Team B for having to sleep in the Bronze Hall. I do hope you can forgive me. The rest of you, enjoy the Gold Hall." With that being said, Ben pressed the same button and the tube closed, leaving Larry trapped on the other side till tomorrow morning.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy the Gold Hall. Team B, you're in the Bronze Hall. One of you should come down to retrieve Larry in the morning, I'll meet you down here. Till then, your free to do as you wish," Ben said and the Heroes walked up to their appropriate rooms.

Ben turned to the camera and gave grin. "Well, this is my first outro. How exciting! So, Heather was the first one gone and Larry decided to be the first one banished. What will happen next time? Will Izzy pursue her crush on Harold? Will Dawn expose Bridgette for what she is? Has Alejandro really changed for the good? And why does Val look familiar to me? Well, I'll ponder later. Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Heather: Scott

Lightning: Heather

Scott: Heather

Ezekiel: Heather

Duncan: Heather

Mr. Coconut: Scott

Jo: Scott

Noah: Heather

Dakota: Heather

Izzy: Heather

Trent: Scott

Gwen: Heather

Justin: Ezekiel

Alejandro: Heather

Geoff: Heather

Sadie: Heather

Vallowsmeir: Heather

Courtney: Vallowsmeir

Heather: 13 votes

Scott: 3 votes

Ezekiel: 1 vote

Vallowsmeir: 1 vote

**Heroic Hamsters**

**Team Harold: Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold**

**Team Owen: Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen**

**Team B: Larry: Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B**

**Team Tyler: Beth, Sam, Tyler**

**Villainous Vultures**

**Team Duncan: Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan**

**Team Izzy: Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy**

**Team Geoff: Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff**

**Team Courtney: Sadie, Vallowsmeir, Courtney**

**Voted off: Heather**

**AN: And done! This is above all my longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I think I out did myself. I hope you liked it. Before I close, let me explain a few things.**

**I'm sorry for those of you who had expectations of a different host. But to be honest, I have been planning to use myself as host for about six months now. I got engaged to Pinkie two months ago, so that's why she's the hostess. Oh, and there is a point to it. I don't do things with no point.**

**Some of the characters are harder for me to write, so I changed their character a little bit. Hopefully none of you hate the changes. I did some of them for a reason, others I just hated so much I changed their characters to make them hateable.**

**And lastly, the reason I took out Heather first. The first season she was very well written. But after her hair was shaved, she just was never much of a character. And then, in the actual All Stars, she and Alejandro hook up. I just want to say I **_**hated **_**that moment. So, I decided that Heather had to go early, since she was starting to get lame, and believe it or not, really hard to write for. Besides, she had no real purpose in this season. I only brought her back since she is one of the few contestants who appeared every season.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Tell me how I did and what you liked. Or you can tell me how bad I did and what you hated. Or nothing at all. Just be sure there is no swearing, just block it out if you must swear. Until next chapter, peace on! Benjamin Ellimist.**


	3. E2 P1: Special Needs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own Mr. Larry and the new host, me! Val technically belongs to me, but his actual character belongs to two others, who will be revealed later. I also do not own Pinkie. If I did I would so be legally married to her by now. If you hate MLP or Total Drama, screw you. You shouldn't even read this in the first place.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some words not appropriate for small children, depression, some things that Bronies may hate/like, a helocarrier from hell, a demon hidden in a cage of wool, and one big whore. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note: Update number three on Day 3! I'm on a roll! This one was finished before I had legal problems, so I never was able to post it. But here it is! Read and enjoy!**

All the happiness a Teen could want! (Unless your opposed to the kind of stuff I'm referring to.)

E2 P1: Special Needs

About thirty thousand feet in the air, a helocarrier was flying above present day Wisconsin. Actually, two helocarriers, both connected by a metal tube. It was night time in Wisconsin meaning most people were asleep. But someone on the smaller helicarrier was awake. Two peoples actually.

Ben and Pinkie were both standing on top of the helocarrier's landing pad, both grinning at that camera. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars…" Ben satred but was completely cut off with a yawn. He turned to find Pinkie was yawning in boredom. When she caught Ben's glance, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, let me handle the intros," Pinkie said and then said in a really hyper tone, "Hello audience at home! We're back with the new season of everyone's favorite reality game show! Last time, we had thirty-six contestants return from past seasons. They have all returned wanting to win one trillion dollars. We split them into two teams, heroes vs. villains. We had a simple race challenge from one helocarrier to the other. Within it, we had some drama. A brand new contestant Vallowsmeir seems to be dominating the game with this plan of his."

Ben quickly added, "I know I've seen him somewhere before. But if I had seen him or not, I can't really intervene. Which brings in the next fact. Since Chris is in jail, they were looking for someone to replace him as host. And since I was his closest heir, I readily accepted."

"You know I love you but you're the host can't I do something for once? Since today is a really special day?" Pinkie pouted. Ben laughed at this and gave her a grin. He nodded and Pinkie suddenly got jumpy again and continued, "Most of the contestants got along, specifically Team B from the Heroes. All of them worked together and they managed to give their team victory."

"As the losers, the Villainous Vultures had to vote someone off. Some alliances formed, such as the one between Jo and Mr. Coconut. However, Vallowsmeir managed to round up several of the other villains and had them all vote out Heather. Ben, being the handsome and most awesome host he can be, sent Heather down the Stairs of Shame. I have a question, how did you do that anyway?" Pinkie asked her fiancé.

"They're retractable. It's all the push of one simple button and they extend outwards," he explained. Pinkie nodded her understandment and was about to continue when Ben said, "As the Vultures voted out Heather, the Heroes had to decide which of their teammates they should banish to the Dark Ship, the other helocarrier where Chris is in charge. On that other ship are keys that lead to the Invincibility Chris statue. It was Larry, a brand new contestant, who volunteered to go since he had almost cost his team the challenge."

After he finished, he turned to Pinkie who was giving him a sad look. He was about to apologize when she suddenly asked, "Wait, if you're the host, how come it's still Chris' head instead of yours?"

Ben answered, "Chris' head seemed better to use. Besides it was already made, so it was perfect."

Pinkie gave Ben and nod and waited for him to finish the intro. Ben laughed and gestured Pinkie to wrap up. Pinkie jumped giddily and then asked, "So, who's going to enjoy themselves tonight? Who's going to form an alliance? What will the challenge be? Why am I so excited for the challenge today? And who will get voted off?"

After she had asked, she glanced at Ben and help up three fingers. As soon as she lowered all three, both the host and Pinkie said, "Find out today on Total Drama All Stars!"

(Theme Song)

The contestants were settling down for the night. Everyone was getting ready to spend their first night on the helocarrier. Some of the inner teams however, were talking amongst themselves.

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Harold)**

"I call far bed with Cody kins!" Sierra said excitedly and dragged Cody over to the bed she called. Cody looked at Cameron with pleading eyes, but it was too late as Sierra pulled him into her bed.

Harold and Cameron both looked weirded out while Lindsey just looked confused. "What happened? Is it bad?" Lindsey asked them.

"Er… I think it's best you don't know," Harold said and walked over to a bed. Lindsey simply shrugged and sat on a different bed like nothing had transpired.

"Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go check out the holodecks. You never know when you need extra relaxation," Cameron said to the others.

"Cool. I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you later man," Harold said to him as he left. Harold lay down and Lindsey followed suit. Cody and Sierra, however, did not follow suit, but Sierra made sure they were quiet so the others slept.

**Confessional: Is it still in the T rating if it's just mentions? Do tell!**

**Cameron: The real reason I left is because it was sort of awkward to be in the same room with two people engaging in things that aren't really appropriate on T.V. But I really did want to go to the holodeck, so it all worked out.**

**Sierra: Having fun with my Cody always helps me sleep better. Maybe it's because I love… **(The rest of this confessional has been deleted for M rated purposes.)

**(Team Owen)**

"Woohoo! If any of you need me, I'll be down the hall eating all I can eat! Later," Owen said and ran out of the room. The bedroom was one huge round room with five beds circled around. Everyone had claimed a bed but DJ and Katie.

"Well, I'm going to the exercise room cadets. I need to stay in shape while on this show," Brick said and exited the room as well.

"Well Katie, you choose first. Mama always taught me that the ladies always get first pick," DJ said.

Katie gave DJ a small grin and said, "its okay, you can choose first. I'm going to be at the pool, I'll see you later." She quickly left the room.

DJ shrugged and dumped his stuff to the bed closest to Bridgette. Bridgette gave a smirk to this, but completely wiped it off her face when she said, "Well, I'm headed to sleep. See you in the morning DJ." DJ nodded over to her and shut off the light and left the room. Bridgette grinned and laid on her bed, plotting some pretty nasty stuff.

** Confessional: Nastier than Twilight?**

**Bridgette: So, DJ and Brick are the only decent guys I'm bunking with. I'm sure I can get some fun out of them for a couple of days. I may have to go over to some of the other rooms if I get bored. Well, two guys are better than one.**

**DJ: I think Katie is still depressed about getting separated with Sadie. I think I'm going to head over to the pool to cheer her up. Mama always tells me to help girls in distress. And Katie seems in distress.**

Owen walked inside the buffet room and noticed a lot of weird machines attached to the walls. In curiosity, Owen tapped one of them a few times. Then, a weird girl voice said, "Confirm your order of twenty tons of mustard?"

Owen screamed, "No! Anything but the mustard! I much rather have twenty cheese pizzas with extra cheese!" As if the computer heard him, twenty cheese pizzas appeared, each with a side of cheddar cheese.

"Oh Great Scott I'm in heaven," Owen said, staring at the pizzas in complete awe.

**Confessional: I look at Owen in complete awe for wanting to eat twenty pizzas by himself. I want some!**

**Owen: **(Holds up a pizza and eats it whole in one bite.) **I could **_**so **_**get used to that day by day.**

**(Team B)**

"Not where I wanted to sleep tonight, but I can't complain since I was second to last," Zoey muttered. She was in a red shaded room that looked scorching hot. There weren't any beds, just five mattresses. Zoey was on the one farthest from the door.

Dawn gave Zoey a smile and said, "its okay Zoey, I'm sure Larry didn't mean to make us lose. I saw it in his aura. Or, at least, as much of an aura heads can get."

Mike was sitting on his bed thinking about something. B noticed this, and coughed into his hand. Mike noticed and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing B. Just something came up since last season. I asked Cameron to come help me if it became too much of a problem. Don't sweat it," he said to him.

"Wait, you never mentioned anything like this. Is there something I need to know?" Zoey asked him in concern.

"Well… one of my personalities hasn't been out recently. Since… well, since Scott knocked me out last season. I am sure it's nothing, but it still bothers me."

"Well, depends on the personality. Svetlana I don't mind around, or Manitoba. Chester is a little annoying but at least he's somewhat nice. The one I can't stand is Vito. He almost separated us because of Anne Maria," Zoey said with a little anger when she mentioned Vito.

Dawn stared at Mike for a second and said, "It's Vito. That piece is missing from Mike's aura for some reason. Oh… sorry, I don't mean to intrude when I look at their auras."

"Don't sweat it," Mike said with a grin. He then lowered his voice and muttered, "I just hope _he _doesn't replace him."

**Confessional: Who do you think **_**he **_**is?**

**Zoey: Yes! I don't mind Mike's disorder, I love him and all of his personalities that come with him. But is it ok for me to say I don't like Vito? He almost cut any chance of me and Mike getting together because he was attracted to Anne Maria. Speaking of Anne Maria, I notice that she along with some of the other contestants aren't competing this season. I wonder why.**

**Ben: Budget cuts. I could only have so many contestants. And I might as well have the fan favorites. People like Anne Maria and Eva weren't included in the cast list due to their unpopularity.**

**Mike: I hate to lie to Zoey. You see, Vito isn't really gone. Yes, he isn't in my head anymore, Dawn proved that. But none of my personalities never actually leave. They just switch out. As long as I avoid getting my head hit, I think I can avoid **_**him **_**and Vito ever coming back.**

**B: **(Takes a deep breath and speaks in a low voice.) **Hello. I think this is the first time I have spoken to the viewing world. I don't really like talking much, as you may have seen. It's not that I'm shy, I just prefer to not rely on talking and just do. But last time I got booted out, so I thought maybe I could open up a little. Not to the others yet, I'll wait till we are in the Gold Hall.**

**(Team Tyler)**

Both Beth and Tyler were in their room in the Gold Hall lounging around. Beth was reading a book on her bed while Tyler was doing push-ups on the ground. Beth looked over at Tyler and decided to start a conversation.

"So Tyler, you still together with Lindsey?" she asked him.

Tyler gave a grin as he lowered to the floor. "Yep, strong as ever. She is getting a bit smarter now. It's about time, she turns twenty-one in about a month. You find anyone you're interested in?"

Beth giggled and said, "I'm with Brady, remember? He proposed to me in season two."

"Oh yeah. Did I miss the wedding?" Tyler asked while pushing back up.

"No," she said sadly, "we didn't think it was time yet. But he says if I get far on the show, maybe we could try again. If Duncan hadn't beaten me, I'm sure I could have been married by now."

"That does make sense. Speaking of Duncan, I wonder if he feels bad for dumping Courtney. I mean, he was cheating on her, even if it was only a day."

Beth thought a moment and gained an idea. "Well, not to be rude, but it was your fault Courtney found out. Yea, Alejandro made you do it, but you're the only reason it got out in the first place."

Tyler sighed and said, "Don't remind me. I still feel bad and all. But Courtney isn't mad at me, she is targeting Gwen. I'm not sure if that's nice either, but at least it's not me."

"Too bad none of them are on our team," Beth said, giving off a slight smirk, "otherwise we could vote one of them off, maybe Courtney. But, all we have to hope for is that the villains lose again soon. Till then we have to keep winning. Hey, you know where Sam went?"

"I think he is trying one of those holodeck things. He said something about 'keeping his gaming mojo flowing' or something similar. Well, I'm going to bed. Night Beth," Tyler said and flopped himself on his bed. Beth nodded at him and couldn't help but smirk.

**Confessional: Another person on the wrong team.**

**Beth: Brady broke up with me four months ago. He said he was seeing some blonde chick. I can only assume it's Lindsey, since she normally hung out with us. Tyler doesn't seem to know, but it doesn't matter. I am going to win this show, by either enslaving everyone into voting with me, or medvacking them.**

**Tyler: Beth seems as nice as ever. I still feel bad about playing a part in breaking up Courtney and Duncan. But in my defense, they never got along anyway. Still no excuse. But hey, at least I still have Lindsey!**

Sam was standing in front of a bunch of big metal doors, trying to type something into a key pad next to them. He mumbled, "I wish I knew how these worked. I bet they would be awesome to play."

"It's quite simple really. All you have to do is program in something you want," said a voice behind Sam. Sam turned to find Cameron standing there.

"Oh hey Cam. I figured maybe I could catch up on video games while on the show. I just don't know how this works," he said, turned to work on the panel again.

Cameron smiled and said, "Here let me help. Anything you want specifically?"

"Hmmm… how about Mario? I haven't played a decent game of Mario in forever."

"Which version?"

"Galaxy, first one. I found that one a lot better than some of the others."

Cameron typed in a few things and the two metal doors opened. "There you go. One holodeck programed for Mario Galaxy. It will save your progress under Game Guy. Oh, and it is a holodeck, so you will be playing Mario."

After Cameron finished, Sam got wide eyed. "Wait… I'll actually _be _the character?! Sweet! Later Cameron, I got some Goombas to squash!"

Cameron chuckled as Sam bolted into the holodeck. "Well, glad he's excited. Maybe I should go to one of the other holodecks, maybe I'll find something interesting in one of the programs."

**Confessional: I wish I were in one of those, then I could be anywhere I want! Like near the Dressing Room!**

**Cameron: I went by one of the holodecks and I read through some of the programs. I found one that said Total Drama Seasons 1-4. Maybe I should go over a few of them. Maybe I'll see some of the other contestant's strategy I have never seen before.**

**Sam: Those were the best graphics I have ever seen! Not only that, but I was in the game! And I was Mario! I hope we can win like this every day, I definantly get used to that holodeck. Too bad Dakota isn't here, she would make this so much better.**

** (Villainous Vultures: Team Duncan)**

Everyone inside the Duncan room was currently asleep. Zeke was on top of his bed curled up like a cat. Scott was in his trauma chair unmoving. Lightning was asleep on another bed snoring. And Duncan… wasn't there.

**Confessional: Noticed all of the guys there have a problem with speech?**

**Duncan: I snuck out of the room to go check on Gwen. Hey, I may be a bad boy, but Gwen needs a sweet one. And besides, I'm technically being bad since I snuck out past curfew. Sort of funny how that worked out.**

**(Team Izzy)**

In Izzy's 'Room o' Fun', Izzy was jumping on her bed while the others were sitting on their beds and Mr. Coconut was sitting next to the wall.

"This is so fun! Not only is my uncle hosting this season, but these beds are really bouncy!" Izzy declared and suddenly landed on the bed on her back.

Dakota looked thoughtful and asked, "Isn't that cheating? After all, he is your uncle. He may disregard the votes and keep you in the game."

Izzy frowned and sighed. "Actually, if he is going to keep anyone, it's Dawn," she muttered.

"That freak? Puh-lease. You and Zoey have more skill than weirdo does," Jo grumbled.

Mr. Coconut then said, "I would be careful. If Izzy claims that Ben likes Dawn, then he wouldn't hesitate to harm you if you insulted her."

"I usually don't care, and I still don't, but I see the logic the nut is saying," Noah said, still reading his book.

Dakota noticed Izzy looking sad and gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, he is still your uncle. He can't hate you that much, whatever you did."

Izzy sighed once more and mumbled, "I think I'm out of energy. Night." She quickly shut off her light and turned away from the others.

"What a loser," Jo muttered and shut her light off to follow Izzy's lead.

**Confessional: Izzy is one of two of the author's favorite characters of the first set of cast.**

**Jo: The way I see it, anyone who depends on family is weak. Izzy, weirdo, red-head, and goth girl prove this. I think that the next target should be the goth. She has too many connections. Then I'll cut the weirdo. I wonder what Ben would do if his precious niece got cut.**

**Izzy: I am not exactly my uncle's favorite niece. I'm his third favorite, actually. Dawn is his most favorite. Mostly because she was disowned by Dad and Ben was the only one who was willing to raise her… It still hurts that he doesn't like me as much as Dawn and Zoey. **(She sighs.)

**(Team Geoff)**

In Geoff's room, Justin and Trent were already asleep. Geoff was awake and grinning like mad. "So, the new host is your uncle, huh Gwen? Think he'll play favorites?"

"No," Gwen mumbled, "I was never really liked by him. He didn't really like the fact I dumped Trent and went for Duncan. It's not much of my problem though, I don't care for him."

Alejandro looked in thought as he got into his sleeping bag. Geoff noticed and asked, "Dude, why are you getting in a sleeping bag? You're on a bed for crying out loud!"

Alejandro scowled and said, "I was in a robot suit for a year, I can't seem to sleep all spread out anymore. Why Geoff, should I comment on your sleeping arrangements?"

Geoff frowned, grumbled something, and went to sleep. Gwen raised an eyebrow and Alejandro said, "He and Bridgette aren't really on my happy list due to some… things. My suggestion is to go see Duncan. I wouldn't want to be here when you fall asleep."

Gwen didn't question and snuck out of the room. Alejandro was about to sleep when he heard Geoff mutter, "Stay out of my business what I do. She is the only girl in this room."

"Exactly why I warned her to leave," Alejandro replied and quickly went to sleep.

**Confessional- The author is **_**really **_**hating on Geoff right now.**

**Geoff: Alejandro should back off. He can turn all good if he wants, but he shouldn't get in the way of my life style. Now I have no one to use. Oh well, I guess I can skip one night.**

**Gwen: Alejandro seems to have changed. I still don't trust him though.**

**Alejandro: I'm glad that Heather is gone, at least now my conscious can rest in peace. Now my main target is Geoff. I say this because I don't want any more poor women harmed. Maybe I can sway some votes with the male contestants? After all, if I can appear less of a threat to the girls, I'm sure they will ask me why I laid off them and I can warn them of Geoff.**

**(Team Courtney)**

"Val, you better pull your weight tomorrow, or I am so voting you off!" Courtney scolded to Val. She was on a bed near the door, sitting next to a bunch of black thorn vines.

Val frowned and said, "I didn't know about Ben's twists. I would have rathered Gwen gone too, and I wished we were in the gold hall. But to be honest, I feel at home here. So for me it's not a total loss. But if it makes you happier, I'll win the next challenge so we can at least get Silver Hall."

Courtney continued her scowl, but sighed and said, "Well, I guess I can forget this time. I just wanted Gwen to go. Sure Heather works, but still…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll vote her off next time. Although, I can think of one person I would have rathered gone too…" Val muttered. He then took notice of Sadie, who was looking depressed. "Still upset Sadie?"

Sadie looked a little startled, but calmed down and said, "Yea. I haven't gone _this _long without Katie. Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow at breakfast."

"No, that isn't allowed," Courtney stated, crossing her arms.

One of Val's metaphoric eyebrows raised. "Any particular reason?"

"We can't be seen talking to the other team," Courtney explained, "it will put a target on our backs. And we need to get rid of Gwen ASAP. If we lose a voter, then we'll never be able to get rid of her."

Val rolled his eyes, or as well as he could being a puppet, and Sadie sighed. "Well, hopefully we merge… or get voted off," Sadie sighed and laid down and fell asleep.

As Courtney lay down as well, Val said, "You may be the leader of our sub-group. But I will rule this game.

"Whatever. I still think your one of Chris' weird inventions. Your just here as a vote and to get bail money," Courtney muttered.

Val thought a moment, then seemed to decide something. "You can think that. But so you know, I didn't come on this show to win it." With that, Val fell asleep, leaving Courtney to ponder what Val meant.

**Confessional: I like to ponder on which of two evils is better, Rainbow Dash/Pinkie, or Twilight/Pinkie. Ben/Pinkie!**

**Pinkie: Really Confessional? Really?**

**Sadie: I just want Katie. I guess this is my karma for the first season…**

**Courtney: Val isn't even on to win? Maybe he's just a plant. I read a Fan Fiction once off of Total Drama about a guy named Sampson who played the same move. Only he wasn't a demon puppet.**

**Vallowsmeir: As evil as I am, that was completely true. I'm not here for the money. I'm not even here to win. I'm not even planning on lasting long. I came here for **_**one **_**reason. And it **_**will **_**happen! I swear on the name of Vallowsmeir the Schemer!**

**Ben: I swear on Suver's name I have seen this guy before. I just can't remember where! **

**(Pool)**

In the pool room, Katie was sitting next to the pool on a white chair in her swimwear. She sighed to herself, her thoughts turning to Sadie, missing her every second she sat. As she sat thinking, DJ came in the room wearing his swimwear along with a lifejacket. When he spotted Katie, he smiled and went to sit next to her. Katie saw this and gave him a small grin.

"Hey DJ," she said to him, "what you doing down here for? Came for a swim?"

DJ smiled at her and said, "No, actually. I came to see if you were really alright. You seem so depressed lately I thought I check on you."

Katie blushed at DJ and her smile grew a little bigger. "Well, thanks for checking on me. But I think I'll be ok. I just need to remain calm and not be too sad. But… DJ, it's _so _hard! I have never left Sadie's side since season 1, and now that it happened again, it feels awful! Not to mention she is with a bunch of villains! She may get hurt!"

Katie started bursting into tears and put her hands to her face. DJ patted her shoulder. "Shhh," he said to her, "I'm sure that she'll be fine. Until then, just talk to her when you can and try to have fun."

Katie wiped away her tears and tried to smile and failed. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's no use," she said, a few more tears leaving her eyes.

DJ gave her a reassuring look and said, "Well, how about we get in the water and try to get your mind off things? Will that help?"

Katie shook her head, but she stood anyway and followed DJ into the pool. Once they were waist deep, Katie looked over DJ and decided to try and forget. So, she summoned all her strength and made the biggest splash she could at DJ. DJ was taken surprise and got drenched. Katie laughed and DJ gave her a smirk and splashed her back. She looked a little ticked that DJ had done that, and splashed him back. Soon, both of the Heroes were splashing each other constantly, and both were laughing.

**Confessional: Classic.**

**DJ: Katie truly is a remarkable girl. I hope she isn't depressed too much, I like her when she's playful.**

**Katie: DJ is kind for wanting to cheer me up. Maybe I will go see Sadie in the morning for a boost. **(She giggles.)** What can I say, that splash war really made me giggly!**

**(Middle of the Silver Hall)**

As Gwen shut the door behind her, she felt someone hug her from behind. Startled, she quickly spun around and saw Duncan giving her a smirk. "Told you I would sneak out to see you."

Gwen then tackled Duncan and gave him a huge kiss. "I ever tell you that I love you?" Gwen asked when they parted.

"I think I'm still on hold for that," he said, giving her a smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes and gave Duncan another kiss and rested on the ground against the wall.

After a few moments of silence, Gwen asked, "Hey Duncan? I know that you may have a soft spot for her, after the break up and all, but can we target Courtney next? I want to be her friend again, but she won't let me try."

Duncan thought a moment and said, "For you, anything. Ex or no ex, your still the one I love." Gwen smiled and brought Duncan back into a kiss.

**Confessional: Too much kissing, system overload!**

**Duncan: I rather vote out Trent, but for Gwen, I guess I'll target Courtney. I do still have a soft spot for her and all, but Gwen is more important to me.**

**Gwen: Duncan truly is the best boyfriend I've ever had. I just hope we last longer than me and Trent.**

**(Team Owen's Room)**

It was about one in the morning and almost every contestant was asleep by now. Except one. In Team Owen's room, Bridgette got out of her bed. She grinned and walked over to Brick. She pulled out a syringe with a weird fluid and injected it into Brick. "Can't have you waking up while I have some… fun," Bridgette said seductively/evilly.

**Confessional: Bridgette is being naughty…**

**Bridgette: **(Holds up her syringe.) **Ah, I love a good work out in the early morning. And with this Knock-Out Serum, I can have as much fun as a want and no one will know but me! **(She giggles.)

**Brick: When I woke up for my early morning drills, I felt a little… used. Maybe all this training is starting to get to me. And that's a good thing! **

**(The Devil Ship)**

Larry was currently on the other abandoned ship. He hadn't left too far from the exit tube, just far enough to get some tools to build a makeshift battery for his suit. The whole ship was dark, even though the sun was up. The mood of it was gloomy and full of random technology strewned everywhere. Larry, to get his mind off it, started to talk to himself.

"The competition seems… a little difficult. But at least I ended up on a villain free team. And I have a few friends. Although, I may need to change my strategy little."

Larry sighed and stared over at the other ship. "I am truly sorry. I kept telling the team that if they lost, I would vote for them. And now, I went and almost lost it." He sighed again and slumped down against his recharger. "I guess I'll just have to see where today's challenge goes. Maybe I can redeem myself…" Larry sighed again as the tube opened.

Larry, hearing this, unplugged himself from his makeshift battery and quickly scrambled into the tube. Little did Larry know that something was watching him.

**Confessional: Larry is based off an actual shrunken head.**

**Larry: I know that it was an honest mistake, but I still feel guilty. Perhaps the first time we lose I'll vote myself. It's what I deserve for being a complete jerk.**

**?: **(A whispered voice seems to be speaking from outside the confessional) **Pt-bt-pt-poh! Who, who, pt-bt? Ft-ft follow, pt-pt.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Ben was standing by the tube leading to the other helocarrier with Mike and Dawn, who volunteered to go down to meet up with Larry. Ben had hit the button to open the tube and all three were waiting for Larry to come through.

"So, how are you two enjoying the competition so far?" Ben asked them. "It's only been one day, but much can happen on a single day."

"Well, having Chris host the first challenge was a bit brutal," Mike admitted, "but now that you're the host, I think things will look up."

Dawn looked at her uncle's aura and noticed something. "Hey, uncle, I noticed just now that your aura seems to have a… darker shade of pink than normal. Any reason why?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, as he did not understand the meaning of the colors, but right at that moment, Larry emerged from the large opening of the tube. Mike quickly patted him on the shoulder, forgetting about what Dawn had said. "Hey, you survived," Mike said with a grin, "find any keys on the other ship?"

"Sadly, no, nor was it my plan too," Larry stated. "I went over as a punishment for almost costing us the challenge. My plan was to avoid anything dangerous. But if I have the misfortune to go over again and I found one, I would certainly let you know."

Ben quickly coughed into his hand to get the reunited teammates attention. "You better hurry and get your breakfast. I'll be announcing the challenge soon. And also a big announcement. A few actually. I'll see you in a few minutes." The three heroes nodded and all jogged up the stairs to the Mess Hall. Little did anyone know that something crawled out of the tube as they left.

**Confessional: Who's smart enough to figure out Ben's big announcements?**

**Larry: I am quite honest. I would tell them if I had found one of the keys. I trust them enough not to steal. But I do have to wonder how Ben will decide who gets the Chris head if several of us find the keys.**

**Mike: Zoey's and Dawn's uncle seems much better than Chris. I do have to wonder though, if Chris is Ben's uncle, doesn't that mean I'm in love with a part of… No! Bad thoughts! Not going there!**

**Dawn: Odd. Ben has a variety of colors in his aura. It's what makes him who he is, someone who is all things. Pink, as most people know, means love. His normal shade is really dark, since he loves his brothers, most of his uncles, my sisters and I, and most of all Pinkie. But this new shade is somewhat darker somehow. I do ponder what this means. **

**(Mess Hall)**

In the mess hall, everyone was sitting at their tables, eating their food. Some were less talkative than others. However, two people on the villains table seemed to be talking about something important.

" #$%! Last night was a waste of time!" Jo screamed loud enough for only her and Mr. Coconut to hear.

"Or was it?" Coconut said. "Heather was a threat we didn't account for. She has gotten far every season she has been in. Scott, load as he is, may be the key to our success. If we save him for the last of the vote offs, then we can rid of him as a free vote. Besides, we'll get nowhere if we don't get some others to vote with us."

Jo glared at the nut, but saw his reasoning. "I rather not listen to a fruit, but I am seeing your reasoning. Fine then, who should we get on our side?"

As Mr. Coconut thought a minute, an idea struck him. "We find out who took out Heather," he said, with a metaphoric smirk.

"And why would this matter? That was in the past, not now," Jo scoffed.

"Ah, but that is why we must find out who it was. If we find out who managed to cause Heather to leave, then we will be part of the biggest alliance ever seen. And after we are a part of this alliance, we will take out the members from the inside," he said, with a hint of a metaphoric smile.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Smart. Risky, but smart," she said while she thought, _which is why I must get rid of him quick._

**Confessional: Can't villains just take a day off?**

**Mr. Coconut: I am well aware of Jo's plan. As soon as I get her in a good spot, I will take the fall. What she does not know is that I have a failsafe, and she does not.**

**Jo: As soon as I'm in a good spot in this game, I am going to let nut job go down just like everyone else. Strategy, a wonderful thing.**

Near the breakfast bar, Sadie piled some eggs onto her plate. As she was putting the spoon back, Katie walked up to her with a smile. "Hey Sadie. I know we are of different teams and all. But maybe we could still be together when challenges aren't going on."

Sadie seemed quite ecstatic that Katie wanted to talk to her still, but then she glanced over at the villains table and noticed Courtney giving her a devilish look. Sadie sighed and inwardly cried, knowing what she needed to do to survive.

"I'm sorry Katie… but I can't. I'm sorry, but there are more important things then friendship right now, like winning. I'll talk to you later," she said, trying not to cry. Katie on the other hand looked absolutely devastated.

**Confessional: But I thought friendship was magic!**

**Sadie: **(She's in tears) **I feel so bad! Katie is my best friend ever, and I told her that I could care less! I hate this stupid game!**

**Katie: **(She's in even worse condition than Sadie) **Why? What did I **_**ever **_**do to deserve this? **(Her tears become too much to understand.)

After everyone had finished eating, Ben walked into the mess hall with Pinkie holding his hand. Everyone focused their attention on Ben, except Sadie, who kept her head staring at the ground.

"Good morning contestants. Hope you slept well. Before I announce the challenge and some other things, I need to do a survey," Ben asked the contestants. "Who do you think is a better host? Me or Chris?"

At this question, a collection of voices rang out with 'yous'. Only one voice said Chris, but no one knew who said it. And Val planned to keep it as such.

Ben smiled at this and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm better than my uncle. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Now, for announcements today, I have four. To start out, I must say that I spotted a flaw in the keys for the vault of the Chris Statue. How can one person open it if several people have keys?"

Most of the contestants mumbled their agreement. How was it possible to find all seven keys without anyone else finding one?

Ben quickly answered, "Well, I have solved the problem. Once you find a key, give it to me. Then, once all seven keys are found, each contestant who gave me a key will compete in a challenge for the Chris head. It is completely anonymous, meaning no one will know who gave me a key. The challenge for the head will be stated once all seven keys have been found. If a contestant is eliminated before they get a chance to go for the Chris head, the key will be returned to the Devil Ship for another contestant to find. Any questions?"

Val quickly asked, "What is this about the Chris Statue and the Devil Ship? I don't believe I know."

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell the Villains about the Hall of Banishment. When you win a challenge, you must send one person on your team to Chris' ship. On it is hidden seven keys to the door behind me to get a Chris Immunity Idol. Clear things up?" All the villains nodded and Val seemed to ponder something.

**Confessional: So now the villains know about the statue.**

**Duncan: Sweet! If we win, I'll head over to the ship. If I manage to get a key, I'll win the statue for Gwen. I'm not much of a target and she is, so I have to keep her safe.**

**Vallowsmeir: So, Ben decided to bring back the Chris Idol. I did not account for this. It seems that I can prolong my stay longer than I originally thought.**

"Now, for my second announcement. Since I have made getting the Chris Idol so difficult, Pinkie and I decided to even the odds a little. On the Devil Ship, we have both hidden three other Idols to help you in the game, the Ben Idol, the Pinkie Idol, and the Chef Idol." Most of the contestants looking intrigued by this, most of all Val.

"There will be more Idols introduced as we encounter more of my family, which I guarantee we will, but until then, I will explain these two first," Ben said. "The Ben Idol can be used at any time. Once you hand it to me, you get to choose one contestant to hook up to a Lie Detector and ask them anything you want to know for ten minutes. The Pinkie Idol allows immunity to one person who is not you. When in teams, it can be played when you are in elimination, or save someone else on the other team. In the merge, you can play it on anyone except yourself. And the Chef Idol is a dating Idol. It can be played until all possible couples are eliminated. It can be played for someone else as a joke as well. Any questions?" No one had any questions, although this talk of Idols started some chatter.

**Confessional: This is just the second episode!**

**Cameron: Sweet! I don't need to win this season, but if I find one of those Idols, I can use them to help my teammates. Too bad I'm not in Mike's sub-team, then I could help him more.**

**Courtney: I will obviously find both Idols and get the Chris Idol. After all, I am a CIT.**

**Vallowsmeir: I must not allow anyone to find the Ben Idol. That is the only Idol that could expose me. Not that it will matter. If they find it, I'll just torture them into getting medvaked. Win-win.**

**Beth: I **_**need **_**to get some power in this game. If it has to be an Idol or a key, I don't care, I just need some safety.**

**Trent: Is it wrong I only want the Chef Idol?**

Once the chatter had calmed down, Ben decided to make his third announcement. "Yesterday, Chris split you into sub-groups. Some of you like who you're with, others do not. So, since I'm generous, Pinkie and I went through and repicked your groups. The leader status has been changed as well. We did it to match you contestants you'll get along with more. So, I will start with the Heroic Hamsters," Ben said, turning to the Heroes Table.

"When I call out the sub-team, please go to the table to where your leader is at. And all the leaders are at a different table, conveniently," Ben stated and pulled out a list.

"First, Team Brick: Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, and Brick." All of the team members called walked over to Brick's table. Sierra scowled with hatred in her eyes.

"Second, Team Sam: DJ, Katie, Owen, Sierra, Lindsey, and Sam." The members called walked to their respective table.

"And third, the most unchanged group out of all of the others, Team Larry: B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, and Larry." The remaining sub-team stayed where they were except Cameron, who moved over.

Before Ben could continue, Sierra shouted, "How come _they _are still intact but I have to be separated from my Cody Bear!"

Ben rubbed his eyes and said, "Because, Sierra, just because I said the rooms were co-ed does _not _mean you can have sex with anyone for the fun of it! I separated you from Cody for that sheer purpose." Sierra glared at Ben while Cody blushed.

**Confessional: I don't think Ben meant to tell the world about Cody's sex life.**

**Ben: Too bad I can't separate Bridgette. She would have her way no matter where I put her.**

**Cody: I don't like the fact that Sierra does that too me. It's like I'm not there, but I am. It's all very painful. Maybe… I can get her voted off? It's worth a shot, although, I don't want this turning into World Tour all over again.**

**Sierra: Ben has some nerve to separate me from my one true love! Who **_**cares **_**what I do in bed, all that matters is that I get my Cody back!**

**Cameron: I guess fate was in my favor. Now I am on the sub-team with the people I trust the most! I'm so excited right now!**

"For the Villainous Vultures, we have Team Alejandro: Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, and Alejandro." The villains moved to their new sub-team.

"Second sub-team, Team Vallowsmeir: Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, and Val." The following walked over to Val's table while Val began to grin devilishly.

"And lastly, Team Mr. Coconut: Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, and, obviously, Mr. Coconut." The last of the members walked over to Mr. Coconut.

**Confessional: Notice that both of the so called 'whores' got paired with a bunch of the opposite gender in the sub-groups.**

**Geoff: Screw Gwen, I have **_**three **_**hot girls I can mess with now! This sub-group is the best thing that's happened to me!**

**Vallowsmeir: My plan? Burned in the fiery depths of the furnace of hell! My new plan is has the same goal, but I can now get farther than first planned. Humans, prepare to be forever tortured by Vallowsmeir the Schemer!**

**Gwen: So I go from a team full of guys to another team full of guys? Ben must be hating on me. Again. At least he put me with Duncan. I guess that's a good thing.**

Once everyone was done moving around and they finished talking, Ben smiled. "Well, for my last announcement, I will turn you over to Pinkie, who will host your challenge today. And beware that today is very serious for both of us, so don't tick either of us off. Or you'll get the wolf and the evil pony." With that being said, Ben walked out of the mess hall through the kitchen.

After Ben had left, Pinkie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't mind him, he's just stressed and nervous about today's challenge. Which I have the privilege of hosting! Yay!" Pinkie then began to jump up and down happily.

After she had calmed down a little, she began to explain, "As you may have heard, me and Ben are engaged. Well, the date of it sort of lands on one of the days in the competition. So, we both decided that, since we didn't have a lot of the planning done, we would have you guys design our wedding! Aren't you excited! I am! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!"

After telling them this, most of the contestants looked uncertain. Two of them however, were beyond excited.

"Wait, you guys didn't tell us you were getting married during the show! And now you're having us plan it?!" Zoey asked excitedly.

Dawn was happy as well, although, she looked puzzled. "If today's challenge is to plan your wedding, then how do we know who wins?"

"Simple! Both of the teams will plan out three different parts of our wedding. One will be in charge of the cake, another in charge of the decorations, and the last one in charge of my wedding dress! They have to actually be made, so for the challenge only, you guys can work on the holodecks. Once you have completed your items, they will be judged by me and my two… what are they called? Sister-sister-in –laws? I don't know. Basically, to explain the long way, Ben's brother's wives. The team with the highest score out of ninety will be safe for tonight. The loser will send someone home. Any questions?"

Zoey asked, "Is there a limit on how many dresses we can make?"

Pinkie smiled and answered, "No, you can make as many as you like, but you can only decide on one to present. However, you can ask me at any time my preferences, or if I like something. You can even ask what I would rate it, although it's only my vote, and I will only answer for dresses. Any more questions?"

When there were none, she jumped up and down and squealed, "Yay! I'm so excited! You guys have until tonight to finish your plans! Good look! And make me look good in my wedding dress!"

**Confessional: For those of you who love a certain set of You Tube gamers, these dresses may look familiar.**

**Zoey: Omg! I get to design a dress… for my soon to be aunt? THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!**

**Cody: This wedding doesn't bring back happy memories. **(Gulps) **Hopefully Sierra forgot about us getting married in season three.**

**Izzy: Good thing I'm Pinkie's favorite. What? Ben may not like me as much, but Pinkie loves me! Not as much as my uncle of course, that would be slightly awkward. But I think I have the advantage in this challenge.**

**Noah: I could care less about this stupid wedding. As long as I am not disturbed, whatever. **(He reads his book.)

**Pinkie: I'm soooo nervous! What if I don't like the dress? What if Ben doesn't like it? Not that he'll know what it looks like until we're married in a few weeks… This wedding is so stressful! Now I see what Twilight meant… but I don't care! Ben is the man I love! So I'm sure he'll love me no matter what dress I wear! Right?**

**Ben: **(Rolls his eyes) **Doesn't Pinkie realize I let her do this **_**because **_**I love her? I would have rathered Angle or Yvonne plan our wedding. I love her so much I'm trusting a bunch of teenagers. I am sure whatever dress she picks she'll look amazing. I'm sure of it.**

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Sam- DJ, Katie, Owen, Sierra, Lindsey, Sam

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Val

Team Mr. Coconut- Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Idols: Chris Idol: Immunity

Ben Idol: Interrogation for ten minutes.

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol.

Chef Idol: Dating Idol

**Next Time- **The teams divvy out the assignments and begin working on the plans for the wedding. Someone plans to do something horrible, a character is introduced, a villain makes a cameo, oh, yeah, and someone gets voted out.


	4. E2 P2: Dresses and Cakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, or any characters from Lilo and Stitch. I do however own myself, Mr. Larry, and a certain red sister-in-law of mine. I also do not own any of the dresses or cakes mentioned in this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a psycho, insane, highly dangerous, fiery fiend trapped inside a brown outlining, an evil alter ego only bronies may recognize, a bit of making out, a shocking vote off, depression, and a really terrible written ending. You have been warned.**

**BN (Ben's Note): I think I made FanFiction history! Four updates, straight in a row, on the same story! Who's the Ben? I am! This, however, will end my streak of brilliantness, as I have no access to FanFiction tomorrow, and the next chapter won't be done till most likely right before or right after St. Patrick's day. I have nothing else to say other than Scott is a #$%. So, here's the next chapter!**

Here comes the bride all dressed in… wait, this isn't the wedding!

E2 P2: Dresses and Cakes

Both of the two teams had walked down to the Gold Hall, each one in a different holodeck. Some of them were excited to be planning for the hosts wedding. Others weren't as excited, but still didn't mind the challenge. And one in particular was _not _happy about it at all. But no matter who thought what, both teams were now assigning the sub-groups what they should do.

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

"Alright team! Since we are all going to have to do three different things, I say each sub-group works on one of the items! Anyone prefer anything special?" Brick asked.

Everyone was silent until Zoey raised her hand. "Well… I have some dress designs I have been working on since Ben mentioned his marriage. If you don't mind, I would like to take the dresses."

"Alright, Squadron Larry, you work on the dress. Any other preferences?" Brick said.

Owen was about to raise his hand, but DJ managed to catch it, and then asked, "We'll take the decorations! We have O-W-E-N on our team, so it may be best he doesn't get near the cake."

Owen frowned and said, "I can spell you know."

"Alright, Squadron Sam, you can work on the décor. My Squadron will handle the cake. But before we start, is there some way we can use this holodeck so all of us can work on it at the same time?"

Cameron thought a moment and snapped his fingers. "Yes! Dawn, I could use some help. Zoey, you too." Cameron rolled out of the sliding doors with a confused Dawn and Zoey following him.

A few seconds later, the area around them turned into a weird building. The room the contestants were standing in looked like the inside of a chapel, with the alter at the front. However, to the right, instead of a wall, there was a giant window, looking out to a forest with a beautiful water fall in the distance. All of the contestants mouths dropped as Cameron and the two girls walked back in.

"Well? This chapel is where Ben and Pinkie are supposedly getting married. Thanks to Dawn I was able to enhance the scenery and Zoey managed to get past Ben's firewall to get the location. Should be a kitchen back behind the alter and I programmed some sewing machines out in the lobby. That work?" he asked.

Brick grinned. "Well, what are we doing standing around soldiers? Let's get working!"

**Confessional: The author doesn't actually know what a chapel looks like, this is a random guess.**

**Brick: Cameron is indeed a great asset to our team. I would have never thought of that. A great soldier! Minus the fact he lacks strength.**

**Cameron: **(He is out of his bubble.) **Sorry Mom, but since Lightning isn't on our team, and I won't see him until the challenge is over, I think it's safe to come out of my bubble. Besides, it's hard to work while in that thing.**

**Mike: Is it wrong of me to picture Zoey in a wedding dress at the moment?**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

The villains were standing in the holodeck which was in normal form, which looked like a jail cell, only it appeared more like water pipe tunnels. One contestant stood in the center taking immediate charge.

"Alright team, listen up! I don't like you, and doubt any of you like me. But right now we have to get this challenge done! So, Team Alejandro, you work on the dress. Team Val-whatever, you work on the decorations since you have Izzy. The rest of us will work on the cake!" Jo said and was about to leave the holodeck when someone stopped her.

"Who made you leader?" Courtney asked her with a snarl.

"I did. Got a problem with that," Jo asked, walking straight up to Courtney and staring at her eye to eye. They stared at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

Finally, Courtney said, "No, no problem at all. I guess a jockette is more important than a CIT this time around."

"Glad you see it that why," Jo grinned and she jogged out of the holodeck. Her sub-team sighed and jogged after her.

**Confessional: Courtney fans, you know she doesn't give up that easily.**

**Izzy: I'm so happy Jo thought I could do décor! I am sure I can take care of things with my party cannon I got from Pinkie on my birthday!**

**Jo: These guys need discipline, and I'm the perfect one to give it to them. This team will be bent to my will in no time!**

**Courtney: The way I see it, if Jo leads and Gwen's sub-group wins, then I can get rid of a threat. It's the perfect plan.**

**Vallowsmeir: It's Vallowsmeir, you #$% #$%!**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

The members of the newly formed sub-group that followed Brick were in the holodeck kitchen. While Cody, Tyler, and Beth were gathering ingredients, Bridgette, Brick, and Harold all looked at the cook book pondering which cake they should bake.

"That one looks nice," Bridgette said, pointing to a fiery colored one.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I doubt the judges will like it. I like it too, but I must think of the good of the team," Brick said.

Bridgette nodded, but when Brick wasn't looking, she was seething in fury. However, Harold snapped her out of it when he said, "These cakes aren't worth the waste of my skills. I much rather bake the one I made for Stitch's wedding."

By saying this, Bridgette and Brick raised their eyebrows. "Care to elaborate soldier?" Brick asked.

"Back before we got the invites for this season, Izzy invited me to her other uncle's wedding. Don't know why, but hey, not the point. Well, since Izzy is one of the nieces, there was a contest to see who can make the better wedding cake. And the twist was, the 'dates' of the three nieces who shows up had to bake the cakes. I lost to Mike, who made a great green colored cake. But at least mine came before Scott's," Harold said.

Upon mentioning Scott's name, Brick rose an eyebrow in confusion. Bridgette, however, knew almost nothing about Scott and didn't care. And because of her ignorance, she asked, "If we made the same cake, do you think we could dominate the villains?"

"Duh," Harold said, rolling his eyes. "Here, I'll draw out a quick sketch."

**Confessional: I wish someone would give **_**me **_**a wedding cake….**

**Harold: Back in the first season, I won almost every challenge for my team when we won. This time, I am hoping to be more of an asset than I was in the last season I was in. **(Sighs) **Stupid Alejandro…**

**Bridgette: Harold could have mentioned he already had a cake design! Oh well, doesn't matter. Win or lose, I won't be going home and I have a lot more options for 'playtime' tonight than I did last night.**

**Brick: Since I was a part of it, I know how much Dawn hates Scott. And since Gwen is dating Duncan, Zoey is dating Mike, and Izzy asked Harold, that could only leave Dawn who asked Scott. But… why would she ask someone she despises? Wait, not my business.**

In the pantry, Tyler was nudging Cody's shoulder. "I heard about the stuff you did with Sierra last night! I'm so proud of you man!"

Cody sighed and said, "Dude, I didn't want to do it. Why does everyone think I'm with Sierra? She's a creep! I was freaking raped last night!"

Tyler, taken aback, put on an apologetic face. "Oh, I'm sorry dude. I didn't know. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you get her off as soon as we can. If Lindsey were like that, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Cody gave him a small smile when Beth walked in. "Hey guys, we need more butter. Could you two run and grab some in the freezer?"

Both Tyler and Cody nodded and walked out of the pantry over to the freezer. When they were gone, Beth looked in thought.

**Confessional: What do I look like? And don't you dare say a confessional!**

**Cody: Tyler is my best bud here. I'm glad he is still kicking it off with Lindsey. Maybe after Sierra is gone, he could help me win someone's heart? Doubtful, but it could still happen.**

**Beth: Hmmm… should I vote for Sierra? She did get far in season three. And she was the only reason Cody got as far as he did. Then again, if I take out Dawn or Zoey, the rest of the team may buckle due to us not having a major advantage. We'll have to see in time.**

**Tyler: I wish I had known about Sierra, otherwise I would have kept my mouth shut. I'm always like this, I never keep my mouth closed. Oh well, at least it didn't end in disaster like **_**last **_**time.**

**(Team Alejandro)**

Inside the other Holodeck, Justin was wearing a wedding dress. Most people find this weird, but since Justin was eye candy, he was the only one to pull it off. The current dress he was wearing a blue and white dress and a white top hat. The bottom of the dress was stitched in what looked like snowflakes. The collar was brown fur, most likely from a beaver.

Alejandro was sitting with a laptop in a holographic chair. He looked at the rest of his team and sighed. "I don't like this design much. Your thoughts?"

"Of course, you would be the expert on ladies, Ale- #$%-hole," Duncan grumbled, and Gwen giggled.

Alejandro sighed and rubbed his eyes. Scott beeped red while Zeke was getting rather to close to Justin, looking like he wanted to kill him. "Fine," Alejandro said, scrolling down on the laptop and clicked another file. "How about this one?"

The next dress was a brown dress with yellow lines going down in swirly patterns. It only had one sleeve, which is the left sleeve, and opened up a lot near the bottom. Gwen immediately said, "No, Pinkie would think this is too dull. We need one that's fun, but still formal."

Alejandro nodded and scrolled down a little more. He then clicked on a file and Justin's 'dress' quickly changed. This one had a purple top half with string sleeves and a grey frilly bottom. It was also noticed that Justin now had a grey hair clip.

Scott suddenly beeped green and Ezekiel backed off a little in awe. Duncan just shrugged and said, "It's alright. I say we go with it, since you obviously suck at finding dresses."

Alejandro scowled but nodded. He quickly got up and said, "I'll be right back. I'll get a professional's view on this." He quickly exited the holodeck leaving Gwen and Duncan looking quite confused.

**Confessional: Confessionals are the professionals. Hey, that rhymed!**

**Gwen: Alejandro didn't really make a comeback when Duncan insulted him. Maybe that guy really **_**has **_**changed.**

**Alejandro: Duncan can insult me all he wants, he's right. There is no way I can patch things up between everyone. But I can at least try and win the challenge. If we lose, I'll just volunteer to go, save everyone the trouble.**

**Duncan: I don't trust Ale- #$%-hole any more than Heather. That being said, he didn't seem to care I insulted him. Am I going soft or something? Well, for Gwen, yes, I am so I guess it doesn't really matter.**

In the hallway, right outside of the villain's holodeck, Pinkie was jumping happily down. "I am so happy! No one can change my mood right now! _Nobody!_" she said in a very happy tone.

Right before turning to go into the holodeck, a voice in the back of her mind said, _**He doesn't care about you.**_

Pinkie stopped, terror seeping into her eyes. "No… no… please go away…"

_**No**_, the voice said to her. The voice sounded like Pinkie's, but this one sounded a little hoarser, and a little more devilish. _**I am here to tell you that you're making a mistake. Ben has never loved you. And he never, ever will.**_

Pinkie was whimpering now. From what it looked like, she was going to break down bawling. The voice laughed in Pinkie's laugh. But this one… sounded evil, almost like a witch's cackle. _**You don't deserve love Pinkie. No one will ever love you. After the things you've done? Why would anyone care for a #$% like you?**_

Pinkie started crying, being very hurt by the words being said from the inside of her head. And then, by the greatest luck ever, the most unlikely hero walked out of the holodeck.

Pinkie, noticing the doors opening, trying to hide her tears, putting on a smile to hide her sadness and hurt. When the doors fully opened, Alejandro walked out, and was quickly surprised to find Pinkie standing right outside the holodeck.

_That was easier than I thought, _he thought to himself. He was about to ask Pinkie if she could come give him some advice when he noticed three things, much like Shawn Spencer does. First, the pink haired human was trembling, obviously from shock or fright. Second, the girl's make up was a little runny, obviously cause by crying. And lastly, her smile was wavering so much that it could be a very upset frown.

Alejandro was about to ask her what was wrong when Pinkie asked in a happy tone, "Oh, hey Alejandro. Anything I can do for you?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, then gained an idea. "Yeah, actually. I need to go speak with someone on the other team really fast, but could you go in and give the rest of my team some criticism on our dress? We want to know if it's any good."

Pinkie gave a wide grin, which Alejandro noticed was real, and said, "Yes! Of course I will! I'll be there in a jiffy!" With that, Pinkie bounced into the holodeck.

"Good, she didn't see I was partially lying," Alejandro said to himself, "now, to find a fluffy alien."

**Confessional: **_**Pink**_**ie has **_**a men **_**problem. **_**A **_**big problem. Comment if you saw that.**

**Pinkie: I really liked that dress. It would look cute on me. Hey… viewers? Does Ben… really love me? From what you can tell? Please send me a letter or something telling me. I really need to know.**

**Alejandro: Pinkie was devastated for some reason. I would have asked her what was wrong, but I have a better idea. I'll have to ask Dawn or Zoey, but they'll know where Ben would be.**

**Duncan: Alejandro never came back after Pinkie checked the dresses. Most likely didn't want to work on the dress. Figures.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Sam)**

In the main part of the holodeck, everyone was setting up the chapel. Owen managed to find some holographic tables and was setting them up over near the giant window. Lindsey and Sierra both found some white confetti in a closet and started struning it everywhere. Sam found his calling by setting up the electric wiring to the mic. The only two not working were DJ and Katie. Katie was currently trying to calm herself down while DJ was trying to figure out what had happened.

"So, you walk up to her and she told you winning was more important than friendship?" DJ asked her.

Katie nodded, a few tears exiting her eyes. "DJ… it was awful! I never felt so bad in my life! What did I do?! I can't even remember what!" She started full out bawling, leaning onto DJ's shoulder, which he didn't mind.

Right then Sam passed by covered in electric cords. He was looking at two ends in his hands and was pondering where they went when he noticed Katie bawling out onto DJ. He walked over and asked, "What's got her beat?"

"Her best friend practically disowned her," DJ explained, "I'm just trying to figure out why."

Sam pondered a moment and suddenly had a thought. "I know! I played a scene just like this in a video game once. When two best friends were separated, one ended up with the good guys, and another one with the bad guys. I played the one who ended up on the bad side, so this is what it reminds me of. When the friends are reunited, the one on the bad side is forced to remain as far away as possible from the one on the good side, devastating both of them. That help?"

Katie's bawling had grown quitter, and she lifted her head off DJ's shoulder. "Really? You think that's the problem?"

"Quite possible," Sam said. He then suddenly seemed to get a stroke of genius and took the two ends he was holding and put them together. All the wires surrounding him let out an electric shock, frying Sam so he smoked. DJ quickly got to his feet and unplugged the wires. Sam wobbled a little and mumbled, "Well, at least I know they work," and staggered off, tripping and falling on his face a few meters away.

DJ quickly retook his spot next to Katie, who asked, "So Sadie may actually be acting because her teammates are forcing her too?"

"Like Sam said, it is very likely," DJ said to her, "I say we just wait a few rounds. If we win, we can get a few villains out of the way. That way you have more of a chance to talk to her."

Katie gave DJ a small smile and said, "Okay, that sounds good. Thanks for being here for me."

DJ grinned and said, "No problem. It's how Mama taught me to be."

**Confessional: That video game was completely messed up! You left out the part about zombies!**

**Katie: It's nice of DJ to help me through this. It's hard working alone. **(She sighs, then gives a small grin.) **On the bright side, now I know why Sadie said the things she did. I'm so glad we are still friends. I think.**

**Sam: Next time I do wiring, I need to remember to untangle myself from the cords **_**before **_**I plug them in. **(He groans and rubs his back.) **Ouch that burned.**

Lindsey, Sierra, and Owen were now all spreading the confetti around to add to the festiveness. Sierra, still mad about being separated from Cody, was ranting to the others. "How come he separated me from my Codykins, but kept all those others together? It's just not fair!" she said to them.

"Don't worry Sasha, I'm sure you can do whatever you did to Corey again some other time," Lindsey said, still oblivious to what had happened the night before.

Owen, who was not with them the other night, looked confused. "Wait, what did you do Cody? I'm a little lost."

Sierra smirked at Owen and said, "While I would love to tell you about my bed life, I need to get back at that _wretched _host for splitting me up with my Cody! But how?"

Owen and Lindsey just looked at each other and shrugged. Then Lindsey had a thought and said, "What if we voted out Dorthey? Isn't she Bill's niece?"

Owen, opposed to making others hurt, tried to signal to Lindsey to stop, but it was too late. Sierra seemed to like this idea and said, "Wow, your smarter than your fanbase thinks you are. That's a perfect plan. But we need to be sure to win sub-team immunity. Hurry and help me make this place super festive!" Sierra ran off spreading confetti everywhere, while Owen held back Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey? I don't think that voting for Dawn is a good idea. Especially if it's for revenge," Owen said to her.

"Aw, don't worry Ozzy, I'm sure Beck wouldn't mind," Lindsey said to him and went after Sierra, spreading confetti along the way. Owen, a little hurt by the name Lindsey called him, sighed and followed.

**Confessional: Who knows where the name Ozzy came from?**

**Sierra: I'll show Ben for screwing with my bed life!**

**Owen: I have a bad feeling about this. I think I'll warn Dawn when I see her. I saw her last season, and I think she left too early. I don't want her to have a repeat this season.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Vallowsmeir)**

Inside the Vultures holodeck, Izzy was, unlike her normal self, browsing through holodeck records while Noah, Courtney, and Geoff were sitting in the corner. Dakota was on the other side looking at a different set of records while Val was thinking to himself.

_I have to win this challenge today_, he thought to himself, _but that doesn't mean I can't cause inner team fighting. But who to frame? _Val thought it over when he noticed Izzy viewing an image that wasn't party material. He quietly snuck up behind her and noticed it was a picture of Harold. Upon seeing this, he smirked, formulating a plan.

"Hey Izzy, what you got there," Val asked her. Startled, Izzy quickly switched the picture to colorful party decorations. Most weren't really appropriate for a wedding, but Val didn't care about that at the moment.

"Oh, hey Val," she said, trying to hide all traces of embarrassment and suspicion from her voice. "I'm just picking some décor Pinkie may like. You know, party stuff."

Val, smirking evilly inside, asked her, "Oh, so that wasn't a picture of Harold I just saw then, am I right?"

Izzy, now clearly embarrassed, said, "It was just a peak! I figured out my uncle's firewall and I got into the cameras. I just wanted to see how he was doing…"

_Having access to the firewall would be useful_, Val said, taking mental note of Izzy's knowledge. _And I have just the way to get that knowledge for myself._

"Is a certain red head crushing on another red head?" Val asked her, although, inside, he honestly didn't give #$%.

Izzy blushed a deep red and said, "Well… yes. But you can't tell anyone! Please Val! I'll owe you big time if you just keep it between us!"

Receiving what he wanted, Val nodded and smiled. "I'll take the favor, but I would have kept it secret anyway," he lied. "Although I wouldn't want Jo finding out."

Confused, Izzy asked, "Wait, why Jo?"

"Don't you know? Not only does she despise, hate, and want you dead, but she has _huge _crush on Harold," Val lied, but said it very convincingly, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt over love."

"Oh," Izzy said, her lips forming a frown. "I don't want to ruin anyone's chances, especially if Jo hates me. But… I _really _am falling for that boy! What should I do?"

Satisfied, Val responded, "Talk to me when we lose. I have an idea that will help you and me at the same time." With everything in his mind accomplished, Val walked away, leaving Izzy a little less happy than before.

"That was odd… but I'm glad he told me," she said to herself. She took a deep breathe in to relieve herself and paused when she smelled something. "Who's Ulaf?" she asked herself.

**Confessional: Foreshadowing!**

**Izzy: Val, next to Dakota, is my best friend on this team. Sure, he doesn't talk to me much, but he is really helpful and smart. He does have some really weird thoughts though. **(She goes into thought.)

**Vallowsmeir: I hope Harold rejects Izzy and kills her for ever loving him. I also hope Izzy kills Harold at the same time. That would be very amusing, a lot more than being on this **_**dreadful **_**show!**

On the other side of the room, Dakota was browsing through party décor. "To bad I'm not on the dress, I would be perfect for it," she said to herself, looking over a bunch of white streamers. "There don't seem to be a lot of formal wedding decorations in this computer," she noticed, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make do with what I have."

While scanning through the pictures, Dakota's left hand subconsciously went to her bracelet on her right hand and started to rub it. After a few seconds of rubbing, Dakota seemed to catch herself and quickly moved her hand away. "No," she scolded herself, "you can't rub. Can't risk the others noticing." She went back to the decorations, but her bracelet felt heavier on her arm. She looked down at it longingly and sighed. "I'm sure I can release once. It's not like I'll grow. I'm so glad B was able to cure me from the growing," she said to herself and quickly slipped out of the holodeck. Unknown to her, Val noticed her leave.

**Confessional: If you're a complete sicko, the answer is flipping no.**

**Vallowsmeir: It seems Izzy isn't the only one with secrets. What could Dakota be hiding? The information is not of use to me at the moment, but I will keep it in mind for when it may be useful.**

**Dakota: Sometimes I just have to release myself. I love being normal, I honestly do. But… it's **_**so lovely **_**being out. I'll be quick this time, since we have a challenge, but I just need to release, be free. I'll get back to work as soon as I'm done.**

In the back of the holodeck, Geoff was trying on several different types of ties. The reason behind this was unknown to Courtney and Noah, the latter of the two not caring in the first place.

"Geoff, why are you trying on ties?" Courtney asked him, "I don't think this is the time or the place to work on fashion."

"Cool it dudet, I'm just deciding which tie would look good on Ben for the wedding," Goeff answered, fliddling with a panel that changed his current red and black plaid tie into a pink and purple striped tie. "What do you think of this one?"

Noah, not even looking up from his book, said, "I don't care. And not that it matters to me, but I don't think ties are a part of the challenge brainiac."

Geoff, a little mad at Noah, just said, "I would be careful with that tude Noah. It's stuff like that which make you a target."

"I hate this show, getting voted off would be a paradise for me," he stated, not looking up.

"It's not going to matter for a couple of rounds anyway," Courtney said to Geoff, who switched his tie to a black tie with green polka dots. "I already know who's going the next two rounds."

Geoff, interested with what she had to say, asked, "You got my attention dudet. Who's leaving?"

"Simple. If Gwen is immune this time, I'll put a target on Jo. She was a bit bossy when she ordered us around. Besides, I was in the majority last night. I'm sure if I ask, I can get Jo out if I can't get Gwen out. But if Gwen's votable, I'll take her out first, then Jo. Win-win."

"Nice plan. Only one flaw. Didn't you forget that you were the most hate able contestant in season two?" Noah asked her, turning the page to his novel. "Or did you also forget that the entire Gwuncan fanbase hates your guts for how you treated both Gwen and Duncan?"

Courtney was fuming, but before she could respond, Geoff said, "Noah, if you don't cool it, I'll make sure your third on Courtney's list and that I vote for you personally. I say we both go with Courtney's plan. Next time we lose, if Gwen's available, we'll vote her. If Gwen is immune, we'll vote Jo. Right Noah?"

"Eh, whatever," he responded, glued to his book. Courtney and Geoff both rolled their eyes and went back to finding a tie.

**Confessional: Let the author know if he's over exaggerating Noah's character.**

**Noah: Maybe I should go to the Devil Ship and get that Pinkie Idol. That way, I could save Jo or Gwen, depending which one gets immunity automatically. That way, they would all target me.**

**Geoff: Noah is so going down once Jo and Gwen are toast. I am going along with Courtney for two reasons. One, she was in the majority last night, meaning she must be part of the biggest alliance in Total Drama History. Two, if I win her over, I may not even have to use the Knock-Out Serum. **(He smirks.)

**Courtney: Geoff wants something. **(She giggles.) **Who am I to deny someone who wants to help me what he wants? Whatever he wants.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Larry)**

Team Larry was hard at work sewing the dress Zoey had designed for Pinkie. Or, at least, Zoey was. B and Cameron were both holding up her sketches while Zoey herself worked on the sewing machine. Larry, Mike, and Dawn were sitting on a bench in the lobby is the holographic lobby.

"She sure loves her work," Larry noticed. "And she seems to do this for fun often."

"That's Zoey for you. Always having fun, not caring what the job is. But at least this time it's what she was born to do," Mike commented, looking at his girlfriend dreamily.

Dawn noticed and gave Mike a smile. "Glad you don't have to share with Vito anymore?"

Mike sighed and said, "It wasn't really sharing. He dated Anne Maria. It was more the girls sharing me."

"That's what I admire about you Mike," Larry said to him, "Always being loyal to the one you love."

"Funny," Mike said chuckling, "Zoey said Manitoba said the same about her. He says in my head that he wasn't trying to steal her from me. Zoey says he tried going on one date with her. But I trust Manitoba. If I suddenly lost myself in my head, I would want him to take over."

Dawn, very touched by what Mike had said, noticed something in his aura. He was split up into four parts, one for each of his personalities. But, from what she could tell, a small, tiny portion of him had a small black spot.

Before she could see what it was, however, the holodeck doors opened and Alejandro walked in. Zoey, in a good place to stop, quickly ran around to the front of the sewing table to hide her work. "You are _so _not going to steal my idea! I know how you work _Al _so don't get any ideas!"

Alejandro sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I rather not be called Al, but it's not like anyone else has stopped," he said.

"Normally I welcome visitors, but since you were the second most evil villain in the history of this show, I'm not too fond of you," Larry said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Alejandro sighed again and said, "I expected that. I knew most of the newer contestants wouldn't like me. But I came to ask Dawn something."

"Oh?" Dawn asked kindly. She looked at Alejandro for a second and gave a smile. "Of course, what do you need Al?"

Everyone looked at Dawn in puzzlement, including Alejandro himself. He was normally bothered when people called him Al. But Dawn said it so kindly, so full of innocence, that he wasn't bothered by it.

"I was wondering if you could show me where Ben's quarters were," he said, "I need to talk to him about something."

Larry was about to say no, along with the rest of the team, but Dawn said, "Of course." She stood up from the bench and walked over toward Alejandro.

"Wait," Larry said, standing up as well, "since I care about the well-being of my friends, as new as they may be, I would like to accompany you. So you don't pull anything funny."

"I can live with that," Alejandro shrugged. "Just don't strangle me or anything."

"Tempting," Larry mumbled as he left the holodeck with the guilty conscious and moon child.

Cameron asked after they had left, "Think Al wanted to put Dawn in a spell?"

"I think so. Not that it would have worked," Zoey said, getting back to work. "Dawn's immune to most charms. We can ask her when she comes back. She can see auras and what he was originally planning after all."

Mike thought for a minute and asked, "If Dawn can read auras, does that mean you, Izzy, and Gwen got a gift too, or was it just Dawn?"

"It isn't a gene passed down to all children," Zoey said, with a hint of sadness, "My grandfather didn't have the gene, but his bother did. My dad, Leroy, didn't have the gene either, but Ben does. Both Dawn and Izzy got it, which would make sense since the middle and youngest child usually get it.

"So wouldn't that make you the second youngest?" Cameron asked her.

"Yep," she said with a grin, "and proud of it. I grew up with Izzy as a sister and she said she loved the ability to know what other's thoughts were. But from the few conversations I have had with Dawn, she says that it's mostly a burden for her. After all, it's what got her disowned."

B, who was silent throughout the story, seemed to be interested in what Zoey meant about disowned. Zoey noticed B's look and gave him a sad smile. "I would love to tell you, but it's not really my place. She doesn't like other people knowing. It's… hard on her. I would appreciate it if you don't mention that I said anything to you about her." Mike and Cameron nodded while B zipped his lips and threw away the key.

**Confessional: Is it irony that B promises to be quiet but never talks?**

**Cameron: It's interesting that two of my past teammates were siblings. I never knew that before. Although it is sad that Dawn had a rough childhood. Hopefully I won't spill the beans like last time. Sure, things worked out, but it didn't go well…**

**B: So Dawn was disowned? Poor girl. Someone so innocent and pure shouldn't have to go through that.**

**Zoey: It's a good thing I didn't tell them when Dad found out what happened to Dawn **_**last **_**year… That would end in a lot of crying and hurt and betrayal.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Mr. Coconut)**

Down in an actual kitchen, all the members of Team Mr. Coconut were there… except for Mr. Coconut himself. "Where is that stupid nut?" Jo asked.

"Probably sha-hiding from Miss sha-Backstabber," Lightning said, coming out of the pantry with three bags of flour.

Jo scowled, then thought up of something. "Lightning, quit being so rude to Sadie. She didn't do anything to you," she said, smirking at Sadie.

While Lightning looked confused, Sadie sighed a little. Trent, noticing this, walked over to Saide and said, "Don't let Jo get to you. She's just trying to bring you down." Sadie smiled a sad smile and walked into the pantry. Trent glared at Jo and said, "What was that for? Why pick on Sadie?"

"Wise up, Nine Guy. If she listens to us, she'll vote with us. And not only that, but I think she voted Heather last night. If I figure out who's alliance she's a part of, I'll join them and get Mr. Coconut booted out. Till then, shapen up or you'll be second on my list," Jo said to him.

Trent frowned and walked back into the pantry. Lightning looked at Jo in confusion. "You lost Lightning," he said to her.

"Good," she smirked, "I don't need you messing up my plans either. Now hurry up and get me decorative supplies. We need to make this cake."

**Confessional: I make a cake! If you know this song, comment! If you hate this song, don't comment.**

**Lightning: Jo is sha-useless! And annoying! Sha-Lightning should be in charge, not Jo!**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Seems to be cowering on the toilet seat) **Ever since season one, I have had this really bad fear of kitchens. I almost got killed by that stupid Chef! I was lucky I got out of there with me in one piece!**

Inside the pantry, Trent walked up to Sadie, who was trying to lift a jar of cooking oil. He kneeled over and helped her lift it, much to her joy. "Thanks Trent," she said, slightly blushing.

"What are friends for," he said to her with a small smile. Trent and Sadie both backed out of the pantry slowly. What they did not know was that something was hiding in the back corner of the room.

"Bt-pt-bt-bt," it said in its weird beat-box sounding voice, "Nt-nt- not, not him. Must ft-ft find." There was a sound of scurrying, then silence.

**Confessional: This guy can be found on the app store.**

**Sadie: Ok, I'll be honest. I still have a crush on Trent from season two. **(She giggles then sighed.) **Too bad Katie isn't here to help me…**

**Trent: Sadie is a lot better than she thinks she is. Too bad everyone is downing on her. Hopefully she'll be cheery soon. I don't like depressed people.**

**(Alejandro, Dawn, and Larry)**

The two teenagers and the head were now standing on top of the helocarrier, looking around at the clouds as they passed. Dawn looked over across the length of the ship and pointed to a small shack like thing sitting on the far edge. "That's his place right there," she said, pointing, "He should be in there since Pinkie's hosting today. But I would knock, just in case."

"Thank you Dawn. Much appreciated. Hopefully I will get to work with you when the merge comes," he said to her and walked across the length of the helocarrier and right up to the door to Ben's quarters.

He quickly knocked on the door, and waited. He heard a quick, "Come in," and he opened the door.

When he walked inside, it wasn't what he had expected. The room itself was much bigger than it appeared on the outside. There were several rooms branching off the main room, which held a single couch facing the door and a metal table with a plant sitting on it right in front of the couch.

Ben himself was on the couch wearing a red robe with black outlining the sleeves, neck line, and button line. He seemed to be reading a newspaper. Before Alejandro could see the edition, Ben folded it and set it aside.

"Ah, Alejandro. What a pleasant surprise," Ben said, taking a quick sip of tea. Alejandro frowned, not remembering ever seeing the tea when he first walked in. But before he could ask, Ben responded, "Don't worry, its herbal. I've been ill the past few days. Maybe it's the anxiety. But no matter. What do you need?"

Alejandro, still confused about the origin of the tea, composed himself and why he was there. "Oh, right. First off, I would like to thank you for letting me come back this season. I know I don't deserve it since I acted like a complete jerk last time. But I'll be sure to make the most of it while it lasts."

"I wouldn't be thanking me quite yet," Ben said, setting down his cup of tea, "I didn't bring you back because I wanted to. I brought you back mostly because of your fanbase. And also your video touched Pinkie, so I thought why not? But lay a finger on my nieces, so help me, the second you're eliminated, I will hunt you down, and kill you."

"Noted," Alejandro said, now feeling a little nervous. He quickly shook it off and said, "The real reason I'm here is because while I was looking for Pinkie to check our dress, I found her, but she was a complete mess. She looked like she had been crying, bawling maybe. I thought I would tell you before I did anything else."

Ben seemed to ponder this information for a minute then nodded. "I see. She seemed happy this morning. I'll review the footage. Thanks for letting me know. She has a little problem with a form of MPD, like what Mike has. Only not so. It's complicated."

"I understand," the Latino said, "I just thought I warn you. It pains me to see people upset now a days. Before it was a pleasure. Now… well, let's just say it pains me."

"I see. Well, thank you again Alejandro for bringing this to my attention. And while I may not like you, you're welcome to come and speak to me whenever you need," Ben said, picking up his newspaper again.

"Thanks… I guess," Alejandro said awkwardly and got up to leave. But right before he did, he felt something slide into his hand. He lifted his hand to examine the object and noticed it was a key. It was a pink key that looked like an old fashioned key from the old days.

"I technically shouldn't be doing that, especially this early in the game," Ben said, "but consider it a token of thanks for the warning. I would give it to me after you go to the Devil Ship though. Not to arouse suspicion of the producers."

"But aren't they watching this on camera?" Alejandro asked.

Ben chuckled and said, "Fun thing about being host. My quarters are a no camera zone. They would have seen you walk in, and they'll see you walk out. That's the best thing about being host. They never know what I do in here. Which means I can play lots of video games without them knowing! Run along now, or they'll get suspicious." Alejandro, very confused, quickly slipped out the door. Ben chuckled again and said, "Hopefully I didn't scare him too much. Sometimes people don't get I'm joking."

**Confessional: I don't have much of a sense of humor.**

**Alejandro: Well, good thing that's taken care of. Ben seemed calm about it though. Maybe this has happened before? I mean, he did mention that Pinkie had some sort of Mike's disorder. I wonder what he meant.**

**(Dakota)**

Dakota was inside the girl's restroom on the Silver Hall. She wanted to be careful so she didn't get caught, and since everyone was doing the challenge, she thought she would be safe in the bathroom.

"Only once Dakota," she lectured herself, "then you need to stop. It's not healthy to be switching back and forth." Adding to her safety, she slid into one of the stalls and locked the door. She took a few deep breathes then reached over to her right hand and rubbed the bracelet.

Dakota had her eyes shut, but she seemed at peace, happy, almost. After about a minute of rubbing, the bracelet began to glow green. She giggled as all of the sudden she started glowing. After a quick flash, Dakota took a few deep breathes to stable herself.

It was obvious that Dakota did not look like herself. Her skin was a dark orange color and her hair was green and in a hairstyle that made it look like an artichoke. She let out one last sigh and grinned. "Oh, that felt amazing," she said to herself then sighed. "Better get back before anyone notices." She tapped her bracelet once and in a flash she switched back to normal. She took a breathe again and left the stall, as if nothing had ever happened.

**Confessional: Suck it sickos! Oh great, I just keep putting images in their heads! UGH!**

**Dakota: I'm ashamed that I enjoy switching back and forth. I know I should stay in one… but I love the rush and feeling of it. I don't want anyone else to know, so that was just a onetime thing. I hope… **(She looked up in longing.)

**(Dawn and Larry)**

"Why did you help him?" Larry asked Dawn. They were both walking down a hallway which was somewhere above the Gold Hall. Dawn had toured the helocarrier a few months earlier when her uncle had bought it, so she knew her way around. "I am all for helping people, but Alejandro is one of the most dangerous contestants this game has ever seen, especially to girls."

"Oh Larry, you're a kind hearted head, but you only judge by what you know," Dawn said, slightly amused. "Al has changed. I saw it all of his aura. Guilt, pain, self-hate. He only wants to make things right."

Larry absorbed this information and thought a second. "I guess it would make sense. But I still don't trust him."

Dawn sighed, but then giggled. "I guess that's as far as I'm going to get. Just go easy on him. He's having it a bit rough." _Not as bad as me though_, she thought.

Larry was about to respond when he heard a sound. "Bt-pt-pt," it said. Larry turned and thought he saw a long brown log move behind a corner.

Dawn looked at him and asked, "Something wrong?" Larry walked back and peered behind the corner. He saw an empty hallway.

"No. It's nothing. I must be seeing things," he said and continued to walk with Dawn back to the holodeck.

After Larry and Dawn had left, the lights down the hallway Larry looked down flickered and went out. A strange creature dropped from the ceiling. It was too dark to make out what it looked like, but it said, "Pt-bt-lt Larry. Ft-pt-bt help Larry bt-pt."

**Confessional: Place your bets on what the creature is!**

**Larry: I admire Dawn the most out of all the contestants. She dealt with Scott last season, never judges anyone, and always tries to find a happy spot. She is indeed the best contestant so far in this game's history.**

**Dawn: I have to wonder why Larry looked down that hall. That hall lead down to the hydronic bay, where Ben's pet lives. Well, it did until it disappeared right before I left when I finished my check in with Ben. **(She sighed at the memory.) **I love my uncle to death. He doesn't hate me for what happened last year. Unlike Dad…**

About thirty minutes later (most of the footage was cut because it was boring) Ben's voice came onto the intercom, "Alright, both teams, stop your work. Pinkie will stop by with my sister-in-laws to the Heroes first since they won yesterday, then over to the Villains. And Villains, I will know if you work on your stuff. I see everything. Alright, I'll let you go now."

**Confessional: This episode was shortened due to lack of ideas.**

**Zoey: Well, time to show Pinkie my design. I really hope she likes it. And I hope she chooses mine to wear. Oh, this is so exciting!**

**Harold: Cakes done. Hopefully it'll be enough to win the challenge.**

**Justin: **(Stares at himself in a mirror.)

**Mr. Coconut: I saw the cake come out of the kitchen. It'll work, although I would have changed the color.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

Pinkie bounced down the hallway toward the holodeck, two aliens following her. Both of them looked like Ben, except they both had long eye lashes. One of them was red and fluffy while the other was pink, had two long antenna hanging down the back of her, and less fluffy than the red one.

"Thank you two for coming. I don't think I could judge fairly by myself," Pinkie said to them.

"What are sister-in-laws for?" the pink one asked.

"Actually, it's technically sister-sister-in-laws Angel. I think," the red one said.

Pinkie smiled at them and said, "I said the same thing Yvonne. But anyway, let's get to the voting. Ooo, I can't wait to see Zoey's dress!"

"Zoey sewed?" Yvonne said in interest. "Huh. I can't believe I have seen any of her work. And that's saying something, since I'm her mother."

Angel looked saddened and said, "Your husband didn't help things by splitting the four of them apart."

"Don't remind me," Yvonne said, sighing. "I wonder how Dawn is. I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"Why don't you see for yourself," Pinkie said and walked into the holodeck. Both sister-in-laws followed and they gasped. They were inside the chapel Cameron had set up earlier, and Pinkie was squealing.

"By Suver's beard," Angel said in awe.

"Ooo! I love it, I love it, and I love it!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down in glee. "The confetti, the fact they had the chapel, it's amazing!"

Yvonne pondered a moment and chuckled. "Dawn. She must have guess Ben's firewall. Clever."

Before any of the judges could speak any farther, Harold and Brick brought out the wedding cake. It was a three tiered cake covered in blue fondant in wavy patterns. Yvonne nodded her approval while Pinkie squeed again.

"OMC! I LOVE IT!" Pinkie said in pure excitement.

"I recognize that cake… isn't that the one you baked for my wedding?" Angel asked Harold.

"Yep. I figured it couldn't be turned down twice, so I gave it another shot," he said.

Angel nodded and said, "Good thing to go on. Can you send out the dress? I believe Yvonne wants to see her daughters and Pinkie wants her dress."

Harold nodded and Brick saluted and both walked out of the room. While they were out, Yvonne said, "I don't know who's more excited. Pinkie, for her dress, or me, to see a daughter I have that I never knew."

"I would think that you would be, since kids are more important than weddings," Pinkie said as the doors on the other end opened. And Pinkie squealed the loudest squeal yet.

Zoey and Dawn both walked out holding a brown dress. The dress had yellow flowers tracing both the collar and in a cluster at the bottom. Pinkie seemed to be having trouble breathing while Yvonne got a good look at her blonde daughter for the first time in years.

"Zoey," Yvonne said with a smile. She then looked at Dawn, who was having trouble looking Yvonne in the eye.

Before Yvonne could say anything else, Pinkie yelled, "Eee! I LOVE IT!" She ran forward and tackled Zoey and Dawn in a hug. "You two are amazing! I love it!"

Both girls nodded at Pinkie with a smile, while Dawn gave her a hug. Yvonne noticed this and whispered to Angel, "Do you think she's doing fine without me as a mother?"

"Better without her father. I'm not sure about you though, you're much kinder. Why?" Angel asked.

"I think… I think I've been replaced by someone much better," she said with a kind smile. With that being said, she walked out of the holodeck, Angel following. Dawn noticed them leave and sighed.

Pinkie heard this, looked at Dawn, and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know she still cares about you. She always will." Dawn gave a weak smile and nodded. "Tell the others they can go to the Mess Hall and eat," Pinkie continued, "Ben will announce the challenge results once we finish checking the Villains work." Once she finished speaking, she quickly bounded out of the room.

**Confessional: Dawn's father is not only Ben's brother, but also one of the darkest beings known to man! Right under bunnies and puppets.**

**Dawn: I knew she would leave. **(She sighed.) **I know she still loves me, but it's Dad she's scared of. I thought she would talk to me for the first time since I was a baby. I guess I thought wrong. **(She hangs her head and sniffles.)

**Yvonne: I do very much believe I have been replaced. But… I think Pinkie makes a much better mother than me. I just let Leroy kick them out. Pinkie loves and nurtures them. She'll be a fine mother once she has kids.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

The three sister-sister-in-laws had finished inspecting the Heroes work and walked down to the Villains holodeck. "Now remember," Pinkie said, stopping right in front of the door, "we have to be fair in judgment. Ben said he could get fired if the producers saw bias at all, even if it wasn't him."

"Why are you telling us to behave? Aren't you the one who would be biased?" Angel teased.

"No, cause it's my dress," Pinkie said with a smirk and walked inside. The inside was just a simple holodeck, unlike the Heroes display. However, there was a holographic table in the center. On it, it displayed a four tiered, purple, wedding cake and a dress that had a purple top half with string sleeves and a grey frilly bottom, the dress Pinkie had seen earlier. Also on the table were pink and blue streamers, along with a 'Happy Wedding' sign. Yvonne and Angel didn't react as much as they did in the Heroes holodeck, but Pinkie was bouncing up and down.

"The dress… is… AMAZING! YAY!" she screamed and ran up to hug it. Yvonne rolled her eyes playfully while Angel chuckled.

"You're enjoying this too much," Angel said, admiring the cake, "although I am enjoying this cake."

Yvonne noticed that none of the villains were around, and shook her head. "Well, I got everything I needed. How about you girls?" When both nodded, they all exited the holodeck to go give Ben the results.

**Confessional: The author will apologize after the elimination ceremony.**

**Yvonne: I doubt the Villains will win this. On everything, I have given it an eighteen. The heroes did a much better presentation.**

**Angel: I have to say the Villains did better on the dress and cake. But the Heroes rocked the decorations. It'll be close.**

**(Mess Hall)**

All the contestants were gathered in the mess hall waiting for Ben to show up. And that happened quickly, as Ben walked into the room.

"Hello everyone. Was the challenge alright? I thought I start you out easy, before we get to some of the more brutal challenges."

"Question. We aren't having a fear challenge this season, are we?" Mr. Coconut asked, still a little shaken.

"Not one that's planned," Ben said with a small smirk. "But anyway, to report the results. To figure out the sub-team total, I will tell you the combined score of Pinkie and my sister-in-laws. Then I'll tell you Pinkie's choice for which will be used in the wedding. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, clearly excited. "Alrighty then," the host said and began to0 give out the results, "For Team Brick, each of the judges loved your cake. They didn't taste it, but I watched from my own quarters and told them what was in it. They gave you a grand total of…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-four points!" Everyone applauded, mostly the heroes. "For Team Sam, the judges enjoyed the confetti spread around and the fact you hacked my firewall. Therefore, they have rewarded you…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eighteen points!" Everyone on the Heroes team clapped except for Sierra, who was irked she hadn't won sub-team immunity.

"And lastly, Team Larry," Ben continued. "The judges loved the dress you had made, but in the end, most of the decision was Pinkie's. So, they rewarded you with…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (By this point Zoey was chewing her nails)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-three points! Giving the Heroes a grand total of sixty-five points!" Everyone cheered, Zoey breathing out a sigh of relief the judges loved her dress.

"Now for the Villains," Ben said, turning to them. "Starting with Team Mr. Coconut. The cake you designed was also liked by the judges, but Pinkie preferred the Heroes better. Nonetheless, you still scored…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Seventeen points!" The villains clapped, although they were slightly disappointed they were under the Heroes.

"Team Vallowsmeir. You guys did not do as well in the decorations. However, Pinkie liked them for some reason, since she will be using them. Therefore, you guys have earned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-one points!" The villains clapped again, although the Heroes cheered at the score.

Ben quickly did the math on his fingers and looked grimly at the Villains. "For the Villains to tie the score, they will need twenty-seven points. To win, Pinkie would have had to choose their dress. Team Alejandro. You guys were in charge of the dress. And because of this, you earned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eight points! Pinkie has chosen your dress, and you thereby win today's challenge!" All the villains cheered while the Heroes groaned. Zoey sighed, knowing she has failed her soon to be aunt.

"Heroes, I'll see you in the Hall of Death. Villains, same with you on the Hall of Banishment, which is right under the Hall of Death. Oh, and before I forget, Teams Sam and Mr. Coconut will stay in the Bronze Hall. And for the Heroes, Team Brick has sub-team immunity. Until the ceremony, go ahead and get something to eat." With the results being made, Ben promptly exited the mess hall.

**Confessional: Who saw that coming!?**

**Sierra: #$%! I am vulnerable tonight! No matter, not that anyone will vote for me anyway. Good thing Dawn's votable.**

**Zoey: I've failed… **(She sniffles.)

**Vallowsmeir: I would have preferred the Bronze Hall again, but no matter. We have won, like I predicted.**

**Larry: I wonder who I will vote for, since I didn't see anyone else other than my sub-group today.**

As the contestants ate their food, Sierra had scooted over to DJ and Katie to tell them her plan. "Hey guys, just so you know, I'm voting Dawn tonight. Just in case you want to vote with me."

DJ frowned at this and said, "Does this have anything to do with Ben splitting up you and Cody?"

"Yes," she said in disgust. "What right does he have? So are you with me or not?"

DJ was about to decline when Katie suddenly said, "Yes. We'll be sure to vote with you tonight." Satisfied, Sierra walked off. DJ gave Katie a look, telling her he was against the idea when she said, "It's not like she'll go anyway. It's just us three voting. I think. Besides, I need to be in a safe spot, and this is safe for me. Just please vote with us one night?"

DJ thought a moment and sighed. "Okay, one night. But only one. My Mama raised me to not prey on the innocent. If this works, we'll vote Sierra next time. Alright?" Katie gave him a nod, stating she understood.

**Confessional: It would help if I had a head. Then I could nod!**

**Katie: I need to be sure the other contestants won't vote for me. If I align with Sierra, she may get me to the merge so I can be with Sadie again. **(She sighs.) **I hope the merge gets here fast.**

**DJ: I am morally opposed to voting for Dawn, but I promised Katie I would. She needs confidence, so I'll provide her with confidence.**

On a different table, Zoey had her head down while Mike stroked her hair. "I'm sure Pinkie thought you did amazing," her boyfriend told her."

"But what if she hated it? What if she despised it?" Zoey said, sighing in depression.

"Well," Dawn said, sitting down with her food along with Larry, B, and Cameron. "I'm sure Pinkie loved your dress a lot. So much that she could have picked it. But maybe she didn't because it would seem biased, since you're her niece. I know it's not fair, but it's possible."

Zoey sighed again, wrapping her hands around her head. Mike looked at the others and shrugged. "She's not too cheerful at the moment," he said to them.

"Hello Captain Obvious," Cameron said with a snicker.

While everyone else quietly ate, Owen walked up to them. Noticing this, Dawn gave Owen a kind smile and asked, "Hello there Owen. What's troubling you?"

Owen, who was about to warn Dawn, suddenly looked confused. "How did you know there was something wrong?" he asked her.

"Woman's intuition," she said, giggling.

Owen shrugged and said, "Well, I have to warn you. Sierra is trying to swing a bunch of votes against you. She's mad at Ben for separating her and Cody and she wants revenge on you. I just thought I warn you before the vote."

While the rest of the team was quite shocked, Dawn remained calm, smiled, and said, "Well, thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to handle it." Owen nodded at her and walked over to the buffet table.

When Dawn looked back, everyone was gaping at her. "How did you handle that so calmly?" Cameron asked.

"It's just a vote. If Sierra thinks it's just, I'll let it be," Dawn shrugged taking a bite of her food. B, seeming quite worried, suddenly pointed to himself, then gestured over to Sierra a few tables away. Dawn took notice and shook her head. "No B, I will not vote off Sierra. She can vote for me all she desires, but I won't vote for her just because she wants me gone."

"I agree," Larry said. "I'll stick with what I said yesterday. Since Team Sam scored the lowest for our team, I say we vote for…" suddenly, Larry realized something. "Wait, Sierra is _on _Team Sam. Interesting."

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, you guys do what you want," she said, clearly not happy by it, "but I'm not voting her. I'll see you later." She quickly stood up and left the room.

Mike looked puzzled and asked, "What's bugging her?"

"She's not very happy about revenge," Zoey responded, temporarily forgetting her depression. "Which in my mind is strange since Scott hurt her so badly."

"But didn't she say he changed?" Larry pondered.

Cameron shrugged. "Who knows with Scott? Except Dawn. And since I trust Dawn, I'll trust Scott." B nodded in agreement.

**Confessional: So many people ate those words, it's not even funny.**

**B: I can understand Dawn's hatred of revenge. Scott hurt me too. But still, she seemed a little off about voting Sierra. I'll still vote her, but I can't help but wonder what was bugging Dawn.**

**Cameron: Maybe I over exaggerated my fear of Scott. If he's turned good, then I'll give him another chance.**

**Dawn: Maybe I should have told them… No! No, they can't know! **(She looks panicked then calms down) **Its okay Dawn, get a hold of yourself. They think Scott is good, like he wanted. Maybe He'll leave me alone…**

Over on the Villain's side, Val decided to sit next to Jo and Mr. Coconut, who both stopped talking when he sat down. "Hello," Val said with a fake smile, "what you guys up to?"

"None of your business wool face," Jo said with a sneer.

Val scowled and said, "I was only being friendly. I only came around to warn you."

Jo was about to tell Val to #$% off when Mr. Coconut held up his hand. "Jo, I believe the puppet has information we may need," he stated.

"Before I was crudely interrupted," Val said with distaste, "I was about to tell Jo that she is the next target of Izzy's alliance she formed yesterday. You know, the one she used to take out Heather. It was meant for Gwen, but she was immune. If Gwen's immune again, you're screwed."

"You done pin cushion?" Jo asked him.

"Yes," Val said and quickly got up and left.

Mr. Coconut was about to lecture her when she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear your speech nut. All we need is one of us to get over to the Devil Ship tonight. One of us finds the Pinkie Idol, we save me, then we find the keys. And if we lose, we'll just be sure to get immunity," she said, shrugging. Mr. Coconut shrugged, although inwardly ticked.

**Confessional: What's Val's point?**

**Mr. Coconut: I think that if we don't win sub-team immunity next time we lose, I'll backstab Jo. Her technique is flawed. I can't believe I'm working with her.**

**Vallowsmeir: Izzy, you better hope your bones aren't snappable, because once I'm through with you, you'll be my throne. Literally.**

**(Hall of Death)**

All the Heroes had finished eating and had walked down to the Hall of Death. The Villains had followed, but went down to the Hall of Banishment. The Heroes walked and sat over on the chairs set up. A minute or two later, Ben walked up to his podium with a tray of seventeen bags of popcorn.

"Welcome Heroes to your first elimination," Ben said, "since it's your first, I'll do a quick explanation. When you walk into the Confessional, there will be pictures of every contestant on this team. You then mark the one with an X that you want eliminated. I'll then tally up the votes. When I call your name, I'll toss you a bag of the Corn of Life. The person who doesn't receive it will be eliminated and walk down our new Stairs of Shame. But before any of that, a few questions."

Ben was silent a moment before looking at Brick. "Brick. You are immune tonight. Does this make you feel safe for the next few rounds?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Brick saluted.

"Katie, I noticed you were having a rough time earlier. You alright?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now," Katie said, "I had a little chat with Sam and DJ and they cheered me up.

"Good to hear," Ben said with a grin. "Dawn, you know who the main target will be tonight?"

"Funny you should ask me uncle," Dawn said with a sigh, "I think it's me tonight."

Most of the other contestants gasped while Sierra smirked. Ben, who noticed the smirk, asked, "Sierra, anything you want to add?"

Sierra smirked more and said, "Yes. You're a terrible host! I hate the fact how biased you are! Keeping one of your favorite sub-teams together. How biased is that! So, to prove how biased you are, I got enough votes on Dawn. Let's see your true colors."

Everyone was slightly irked about this, but Ben simply nodded. "Very well. Bridgette, you're up first."

**Voting Confessional: What's Ben up to?**

**Bridgette: **(Crosses out Zoey's card.) **Sooner you're gone, the better.**

**Brick: I'm not getting into a repeat of last year. So here's a random vote. **(Crosses out Owen's card.)

**Sam: I'm glad I'm safe tonight. Too bad about Dawn though. Well, Sierra has enough votes on her, so what the heck? **(Crosses out Dawn's card.)

**Sierra: See you #$%. **(Crosses out Dawn's card.)

**Mike: Sierra is being selfish. Everyone agreed on her, so that's who's going. **(Crosses out Sierra's card.)

**Dawn: I do not approve of voting for someone who thinks she's right. I'll follow suit with Larry, only not so. **(Crosses out Owen's picture.)

After the last person (Larry) had cast his vote, Ben went back to count them. When he had finished, he walked back to the stand, holding a set of photos. "As I call your name, I'll reveal your photo and through you some Corn of Life. The person eliminated will have an X through their picture. To start out, here are the ones already immune. Bridgette"

"Beth."

"Harold."

"Cody." (At this, Sierra squeed.)

"Tyler."

"Brick."

Ben had shown each immune player their picture and thrown them some popcorn. "The first one who isn't already immune to receive the corn of life is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cameron." Cameron sighed in relief as he caught his popcorn. Ben continued, "Also safe are Katie."

"DJ."

"Larry." (He gave a sigh of relief.)

"Lindsey."

"Mike."

"Sam."

"B."

"Zoey."

"Owen."

Both Dawn and Sierra sat there without a marshmallow. Ben then said, "So, two people left. One of them is my niece. The other is a psycho that not only raped Cody, but hates me. However, this vote off seems very wrong to me. But I have no choice but in saying that the final bag of popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn." Ben said with a grin, throwing her a bag of popcorn and revealing Sierra's face crossed out.

"WHAT?!" Sierra screamed. "See! He _is _biased! I told you, I told you, I told you!"

"Actually, while that's totally true," Ben said, "not only did you get more votes than Dawn, but raping Cody is, get this, illegal on the border of Canada and the U.S."

Sierra frowned a minute, waiting for it to sink in. "So you're saying…"

"That not only are you eliminated, but you're getting kicked off the show for legal reasons!" Ben said with a smirk.

Sierra scowled, but before she could yell anything, Chef Hatchet walked into the room and whispered something in Ben's ear. Ben nodded and pushed the button to open the doors in the floor, revealing the Stairs of Shame. "Good news," Ben said, "Chef H. works for the U.S. _and _Canadian government. Since he was quitting anyway, he'll be sure you find a nice jail cell to live in."

Sierra, looking quite shocked, tried to make a run for it. But Chef was too quick, snatched Sierra, and marched straight for the stairs. "This is outrageous! Don't worry Cody, I'll get out soon! Love you!" she screamed as the ex-Chef walked down the stairs. Ben quickly pushed another button and the doors shut.

"Well," Ben said with a grin, "I guess that goes to show you that you can't do illegal stuff on the border. It's nasty stuff. Till next time, you're free to go."

**Confessional: That wasn't planed at all!**

**Ben: Too bad I couldn't kick off Bridgette. Technically Chef said I could only don't it for one contestant per season. Shocker. Oh well, at least it proved my non-bias.**

**Beth: #$%! I thought for sure I could have gotten rid of Dawn! Oh well. At least an annoyance was eliminated.**

**Bridgette: I do have to wonder why I and Geoff aren't disqualified. Who cares, fun time for me!**

**B: **(Looks relieved.) **Thank goodness it was Sierra! The game wouldn't feel right without Dawn. Although, who else voted Sierra? Four votes couldn't have taken her out? So everyone knows, I voted Owen. Not anything against him, I just took to heart what Dawn wanted.**

**Dawn: Oh… I didn't know she raped Cody. Poor Cody… **(She sighs, a tear exiting her eye.) **Too bad we can't go back and avoid people like that. Life would be so much better if we could.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

While waiting for Ben to finish with the Heroes, Val was talking to Izzy and Dakota. "So guys, I was just thinking," Val said, "if we want to get far, we need to watch out for each other. I was just wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me. After all, you both know this game since you're veterans. And Izzy, you're the host's niece. We could be an unstoppable team."

Dakota and Izzy glanced at each other for a second. "Could you give us some time to think?" Dakota asked him.

Val nodded and walked off. Izzy turned to her and said, "I think we should. He told me earlier about something I wasn't aware of. He may be a good ally."

"I don't know," Dakota said uncertainly, "I have this… uneasy feeling when I'm around him. But if you think we can trust him, then I'm in."

Izzy grinned, then frowned again. "What's Hell's Precipice?" she asked.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Dakota asked in confusion.

Izzy sniffed for another second. "I think it's coming from Val's memories… but that's his business. Come on, we might as well agree to his offer!" she said, dragging Dakota behind her.

**Confessional: Izzy's sniffing ability is only ever used once in the real series, but it's useful.**

**Dakota: Izzy's a bit of a… dork. But then again, so am I, so it all works out. **(She smiles.)

**Vallowsmeir: When the girls accepted, I almost tasted their blood. This season is definitely worth the wait.**

Soon, Ben had walked down to the Hall of Banishment and walked next to the tube. He pulled a switch out of nowhere (which reminded Alejandro of the tea earlier that day) and used it to open the tube. "Well, time for one of you to go over to the Devil Ship," Ben said. "However, unlike yesterday, which was a volunteer thing, we decided to do it a little more randomized."

Pinkie, who apparently was already in the room, was wheeling a giant wheel over to where Ben was. It was noticed that there was a pointer in the middle of it. Along the sides were pictures of all the remaining Villains in the game. "Each time you guys win a challenge, we'll spin this wheel," Ben explained, "and the person it lands on will be going over to the Devil Ship for the night. Any questions?" When there were none, Ben nodded to Pinkie, who excitedly gave the wheel a spin.

The wheel spun for a minute, then it slowed down. Some of the contestants were anxiously waiting for it to land on their picture. Others weren't so keen on it landing on theirs. But after a while of spinning, it looked like it was stopping on Val's picture…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Until a small gust of wind suddenly pushed it a little over to Alejandro's when Vallowsmeir gave a small silent snap of his fingers. "Well then, Alejandro, looks like you're the first Villain getting Banished," Ben said with a smile. Alejandro shrugged, walked over to the tube, and started to crawl into it. Once he was in, Ben flipped the switch back, locking the tube from behind. "That's a wrap for tonight," Ben said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Get some shut eye, cause tomorrow's challenge isn't going to be an easy one."

**Confessional: It was rigged!**

**Vallowsmeir: Being a demon has its advantages.**

**Alejandro: At least I don't have to worry about the complaining from Duncan, which I expect there will be.**

Ben and Pinkie were both standing on top of the holodeck, holding hands. "Well, today was productive," Ben said with a smile.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie said, trying to keep herself from jumping. "I can't wait till the wedding."

"Neither can I. Let's wrap this up really fast. I need to talk to you," Ben said, saying that last part very seriously.

"Okey dokey! What will happen next time? Will Dakota's secret get out? What's Beth's plan? And will Val's plan go under? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!" Pinkie said very quickly.

"I didn't mean that fast," Ben said with an amused sigh then gave Pinkie a kiss, who kindly accepted and returned it.

Votes:

Bridgette: Zoey

Beth: Dawn

Harold: Sierra

Cody: Sierra

Tyler: Sierra

Brick: Owen

DJ: Dawn

Katie: Dawn

Owen: Sierra

Sierra: Dawn

Lindsey: Dawn

Sam: Dawn

B: Owen

Cameron: Sierra

Zoey: Sierra

Dawn: Owen

Mike: Sierra

Larry: Sierra

Sierra: 8 votes

Dawn: 6 votes

Owen: 3 votes

Zoey: 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Sam- DJ, Katie, Owen, Lindsey, Sam

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Val

Team Mr. Coconut- Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Idols: Chris Idol: Immunity

Ben Idol: Interrogation for ten minutes.

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol.

Chef Idol: Dating Idol

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra

**And so long Sierra. Her purpose was simple: rape Cody, get eliminated. To be completely honest, she wasn't supposed to go till next episode. But her hatred of me got too much to control her so she left now. I only kept her around for an annoying filler character. Other than that, she had no point.**

**I want to make my humble apology for this chapter's extreme crappiness! I was way rushed this week since I wanted four straight updates in a row, a new record for me. That and I'm being watched now, so it'll be harder and harder for me to both write and update. But I promise, I love this story and will never give up on it. I have never finished anything in my life before, so this will be my first! Until next time. Ben Ellimist.**

**Next Time: **Ben and Pinkie have the contestants look for lost items hidden all over the holodeck in a new simulation he wanted to try. Ben also has a chat with his fiancé. Oh, and Scott is a #$%. Not just in the next chapter, but in general.


	5. E3 P1: Beat-Boxing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Pinkie, or the mysterious beat-boxing creature. I do however own me, Larry, and Val's idea. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a girl who does **_**very **_**disturbing things, a puppet who doesn't want to be a real boy, plot, beat-boxing, a fedora, the most pure, innocent being you'll ever see (even more so than a unicorn), and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note: And bam! One more chapter faster than advertised! Great news! I am officially under constant surveillance but my parents say I can write as long as they have me under guard! I should be getting these out quicker now. Part 2 chapters take longer to write but I should have it out by next week, if not sooner. Which brings up a question. Do you guys want me to update as soon as I finish a chapter, or do you want me to wait until I have two or three written then post them three days in a row? Give me your opinion on that. Till then, enjoy! **

Find and Seek!

E3 P1: Beat-Boxing

Somewhere above the border of Canada and Idaho, two helocarriers were flying toward the Pacific Ocean. On one of them stood a tall, slender man wearing a black suit and white tie. His long and slender hands fell down to his hips. His head to his feet, he was about 9'6". However, the most noticeable feature of him was the fact he had no face. Instead a pale white slab of skin was there.

"_Greetings_," came a raspy, whispered voice, seemingly coming from the being, "_I am Slender, uncle to Ben, the host of this show. He would be here currently if he was not talking to his fiancé. For today only, I'll do the intro._"

"_Last time on Total Drama, the contestants were placed charge of planning Ben's and Pinkie's wedding_," Slender continued. "_At the beginning of the episode, it was noticed that Bridgette was taking advantage of the sleeping male contestants. In my opinion, that is very naughty of her."_

"_Ben, later, merged the sub-teams, making them slightly bigger and removing one entirely. Sierra was not pleased about getting separated from Cody, and was extremely angered Ben kept Dawn's sub-team mostly the same."_

"_The challenge was simple: to design Ben's and Pinkie's wedding. Both teams were playing an equal field, since both teams had two of Ben's nieces on them."_

"_Throughout the challenge, Val caused some mayhem. He now has Izzy and Dakota wrapped around his finger. He seems to know exactly what he's doing."_

"_In the end, the Villains won the challenge. After losing, Sierra wanted to pay Ben back for separating her and Cody by eliminating Dawn. However, not only were there enough votes to can Sierra, but Ben claimed that she had done something illegal, making her leave anyway."_

"_At the Banishment Ceremony, Ben showed the Villains his Wheel of Bad Luck, which decided which Villain would be going over to the Devil Ship. It was going to land on Val, but by some strange circumstance, it landed on Alejandro."_

"_So, how will the contestants fair today? Will Pinkie be happier today? How will Alejandro fair? Who is Bridgette's next victim? And will Scott make his move? Find out today on Total Drama All-Stars!" _ Slender concluded and suddenly vanished.

(Theme Song; I wanna be Famous)

While all of the contestants were in their respectful halls, Ben and Pinkie were inside Ben's living quarters. Pinkie was sitting on Ben's couch while Ben was in another room, fixing her some tea.

"You sure you're alright?" Ben asked, coming out of a room, holding a tray of tea.

"Yes, I'm fine. She was just bugging me," Pinkie said, although she still seemed a little off.

"What she say to you? I thought she was leaving you alone," Ben said, handing her the tea.

Pinkie accepted it and took a sip. "Your tea is amazing," she said, setting it down on the table. "And it was nothing. Honest."

Ben looked at her a second then said, "The left of your mouth is twitching, meaning you're lying, but not lying. The tear hanging off your chin indicates it was not nothing, it really hurt you. And lastly…"

Ben quickly gave Pinkie a kiss. Pinkie, under a whole ton of stress, quickly kissed him back. When they broke apart, Ben said, "I love you. Don't let her tell you otherwise."

"I love it when you go all psychic on me," Pinkie giggled, then sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it was bothering me… what if she was right? I mean I know she's wrong, but what if…"

Ben kissed her again, promptly shutting her up. "No what if's," he said when they broke apart, "What matters is here and now. And right now, I love you. Nothing else matters."

Pinkie wiped away her tears of happiness from hearing that. She then noticed the clock and asked, "Shouldn't we be doing the intro right about now?"

"I'm having my Uncle Slender do it. He's here till tomorrow with Slenderstine, so I thought it was a good idea," Ben said.

"The audience may find that a bit creepy," Pinkie said, slightly annoyed but mostly amused.

Ben shrugged and gave her a grin. "I have a creepy family. But I like giggles more than hosting a T.V. show. And speaking of giggles…" Ben quickly attacked Pinkie, tickling her stomach. Pinkie burst into laughter, trying to get away, but Ben had a hold on her. Soon, both were laughing on the couch, snuggling each other.

**Confessional: Young love… actually, I don't think that works since Ben's 104.**

**Ben: Pinkie's the brightest girl I've ever met. And because of that, she has the darkest being trapped inside her. But I love her for her and that's all that I care about.**

**Pinkie: **(She's smiling ear to ear.) **For those girls watching, when you find 'the one' he will be so perfect for you, that even when you doubt he is, he'll be there to prove you wrong.**

**(Gold Hall: Team Alejandro)**

It was peaceful in the Gold Hall where Team Alejandro slept. Deprived of their 'leader', Gwen and Duncan took this time to snuggle in a bed. Ezekiel was already asleep on Justin's bed, acting like a cat while Justin was asleep as well. Scott was currently wheeling around the room like he was thinking.

"Hey Scott, what you up to?" Gwen asked him. Scott beeped green, indicating he was doing something.

"Uh, Gwen, its Scott you're talking to. You need to ask yes or no questions," Duncan said to her. "Like this one. I watched last season and I noticed you despised Gwen's sister, Dawn, I think. You ever hook up?"

"Duncan!" Gwen said exasperated by the question. But Scott quickly beeped green, sending both contestants in surprise.

"I actually didn't expect that," Duncan said, shaking his head. "Well, that's all I had. If you don't mind Scott, could you go hang around elsewhere? Gwen and I have some things to talk about."

Scott beeped green and wheeled out. Gwen raised an eyebrow when Duncan said, "I just wanted you and I to be alone. Justin and Zeke are asleep… just saying." Gwen rolled her eyes, but grinned mischievously.

**Confessional: Let the author know if he's mentioning **_**too much**_**.**

**Gwen: Duncan's an idiot… but he's **_**my **_**idiot. **(She rolls her eyes with a smile.) **I wonder what Scott was doing. I guess when you're stuck in a chair and can't move your options are sort of limited.**

**Scott: **(He's grinning.) **Duncan has the right track mind. While those two are having 'private time', I'll check up on a, ahem, 'friend' of mine.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

Inside Team Val's room, Noah was sitting in the room reading his book. Geoff, Val, and Courtney were in the room too. Geoff was reading a magazine, Courtney was reading a case file (probably Duncan's), and Val was formulating a plan.

_If I can get these wretched humans to vote off Jo, then I'm practically guaranteed the merge. Then again, if I get them to turn on each other, I'll get a show. And I am in the mood for bloodshed…_

"Well, this is fun, but I have an appointment with a holodeck," Val said, standing up.

"Don't care. Heck, if you just left, I'm sure we wouldn't even notice the difference," Noah said dryly, turning the page to his book.

_Noah's next_ Val thought with distaste as he left the room. Geoff watched him leave. Once he was gone, he glared at Noah.

"Dude, what did I say about watching it? Seriously, you'll be gone sooner than Ezekiel the last two times he was on the show. Keep cool," Geoff said.

"Eh, whatever," Noah said without looking up.

Courtney looked up from her case file and said, "You know Geoff, I'm starting to agree. Noah is starting to irk me."

When Noah didn't show a reaction, Courtney continued, "So I guess we'll just have to keep him around. If we voted him off, that would be being nice to him."

"Your attempts to stop my distaste of this show aren't working," Noah said, slightly annoyed. "I suggest you guys do something useful. There's a closet in the back. Hang out in there."

Geoff and Courtney looked at each other. Courtney was blushing while Geoff was grinning within himself. "I'm game," he said to her. Courtney rolled her eyes but followed him to the closet.

"I didn't think that would work," Noah said in surprise. "Huh. Wonder where Izzy and Dakota are. That would make this so much more annoying."

**Confessional: Noah's priorities are wacked up.**

**Geoff: Bingo. **(He is grinning an evil grin.)

**Noah: Maybe I should have suggested the closet **_**down the hall!**_** Worst idea ever.**

Izzy and Dakota were both sitting by the pool. They didn't feel like going in, nor did they feel like doing anything. They were just simply talking.

"So after I found the jelly bean thief, I was about to knock him out, when all of the sudden this maniac comes around the corner with a chainsaw!" Izzy told Dakota.

"What did you do?" Dakota asked in interest.

"Well, get this. The chainsaw guy was a jelly bean enthusiast. So I made the jelly bean thief hand him all the jelly beans. We're pals now, me and the guy with the chainsaw. We even dated a few weeks, before we decided to cut it off due to the fact he had the urge to chop my head off with the chainsaw," Izzy explained.

"Well… that was quite an adventure," Dakota said, shaking off the creeped outness she was feeling.

"What about you? Any favorite boyfriend stories?" Izzy asked her.

Dakota blushed. "Well, none in particular, but Sam is definitely my favorite boyfriend. I used to hate nerds… but now I can't imagine being without Sam."

"I feel… I mean, used to feel the same way," Izzy said quickly.

Dakota however caught her correction and asked, "Are you crushing on a nerd? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I'm dating the king of nerds. So, who is it?"

"You'll laugh," Izzy said blushing.

"Try me," Dakota said with a serious face.

Izzy laughed then said, "Ok… well… I'm kinda, sorta… crushing on… Harold…"

"OMG! That's awesome! You know, now that I think about it, you guys would make the greatest couple ever!" Dakota squeed.

"Well… you see… I heard from Val that… well… Jo feels the same way about him… and I don't want to get in the way…," Izzy said nervously.

"Oh what does he know," Dakota said with a scowl. "He's just a puppet. A demon trapped inside a puppet at that. I doubt Jo likes Harold. If anyone, she likes Brick. But that's just a guess." Izzy nodded, but wasn't so sure.

**Confessional: Little known fact that the author ships Jo asexual.**

**Dakota: I'm sure Izzy's just shy. We all have crushes on someone. Although Val saying Jo likes Harold is kind of suspicious… I think I'll keep my eye on him.**

**Izzy: Dakota means well, but what if Harold likes Jo more than me? It's just so stressful… but that doesn't matter now! We won the challenge, we weren't the losers, and today's been good!**

Val was currently standing outside the holodeck. He glanced around to be sure no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, his hands started to spark. He touched the holodeck and the doors suddenly opened.

Inside was fire, rock, lava, and a red cloudy sky. Val walked inside and took a breathe. "Ah. Home."

He walked forward, the doors shutting behind him. "Computer," Val said to no one. A beeping sound occurred, signaling Val to state his request. "Lock the holodeck doors until I have either died or passed out. And turned the safeties off."

"Request acknowledged. Warning, by disabling the safeties, you risk being injured," said a computer like female voice.

"Does it look like a give a #$%? Turn the safeties off!" Val said in rage. "Oh, and program in Operation Demon Shape from my memories."

Suddenly, a bunch of demon like creatures shimmered into existence. "Finally," Val said with an evil grin, "time to do some _DEMON KILLING!_"

**Confessional: Isn't Val a demon himself?**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seems in a scary happy mood.) **Oh #$% that felt good! Maybe I should program in a Cupcakes program so I can hear how Izzy screams. That would be sweet music.**

**(Silver Hall: Team Brick)**

"Good work today soldiers," Brick said to his sub-team. "We may have lost, but we won sub-team immunity. That's what I call team work."

Beth was reading something on her bed when she looked up. "Actually, the whole design of the cake was Harold's idea. So today's victory goes to Harold."

"Just doing what my wicked skills were meant to do," Harold said. He was laying on his bed, throwing up ninja throwing stars at the ceiling.

"Well, you did better than those two," Beth said, nodding over to Tyler and Cody, who were already asleep.

Bridgette was thinking some stuff to herself when she suddenly said, "I think it was a team effort. Although, Harold was the one to give us the win."

Harold just shrugged at them. "Really, just doing what I do best. Now, if you don't mind, I'm headed to recharge my skills. Good night." Harold quickly went to bed, while Beth followed suit.

"You do that troops. I'll do my nightly push-ups and be right behind you," Brick said, getting on the ground. Bridgette noticed this, but said nothing, as she pretended to go to sleep.

**Confessional: I, for once, have nothing witty to say.**

**Beth: Building up confidence will make everyone fall by my hand! I'll fill false hope in Harold, then strike him down! I **_**have **_**to win this! If I don't, I'll kill someone!**

**Bridgette: It's so hard! So many good choices… well, I'll think of who to do later. At least I know Harold's out. I wouldn't be caught dead doing him. Then again, I won't be caught at all!**

**(Team Larry)**

"Not Gold Hall, but at least we did better than yesterday," Larry said. Everyone was in their beds (Zoey and Mike sharing one), but no one was asleep yet.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you guys were in the Bronze Hall yesterday," Cameron said.

"Most of us," Dawn said, meditating on her bed. "Larry was on the Devil Ship yesterday. But all is well now." B nodded his agreement, making Dawn smile a little.

Zoey was snuggling up to Mike, slowly falling asleep. Mike was stroking her hair when Cameron suddenly said, "Hey! I just realized something! None of your personalities came out all day!"

Mike frowned a second before a light went off. "Oh shoot! I promised Chester he could come out… B, do you mind slapping me?"

B, slightly confused, got up and slapped Mike straight across the face. Mike gasped a jagged breathe then suddenly shut his right eye and slouched.

"Whatd'ya want? Back in my day, we used to whack people with sticks to wake them up!" Chester said angrily.

"So this is Chester," Larry said with curiously. "Mike's disorder fascinated me last season, which is why I am a humble fan of his."

"What's that whippersnapper?" Chester asked, pointing at Larry. "Back in my day we used to burry our dead!"

Larry metaphorically scowled while Dawn let out a giggle. "Calm down Larry. Chester just wanted to see how you would react."

"Yeah well, I am slightly offended he thinks I'm part of a dead guy," Larry huffed.

"Hey Chester," Cameron said from his bed, "why don't you go to sleep? It's been a long day and you need your beauty sleep."

"Eh, beauty sleep. Back in my day, we used to sleep dead ugly!" Chester complained. But he did as he was told as he quickly fell asleep.

Cameron chuckled and said, "Who knew that would work? I didn't."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Dawn?" said Ben's voice, "could I talk to you? It's important."

Dawn, raising an eyebrow, said, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She quickly stood up, put her green sweater on over her pink pajamas, and walked out of the room. B stared after her, not feeling entirely right about her leaving.

**Confessional: Prepare for a shocker. In a few scenes!**

**Larry: I take back my thoughts on Mike's personalities. At first I thought they could be talked to. But Chester just insulted me! I know he probably was frustrated, but it still hurt!**

**B: Ben keeps saying he isn't biased. Why** **house call when he claims his unbiasness?**

**(Bronze Hall: Team Mr. Coconut)**

Team Mr. Coconut was settling down for the night. Well, everyone except Mr. Coconut, who was pacing back and forth.

"This is plain wrong! I can't just sit there without recharging! I'll be a sitting duck tomorrow!" he complained to the others.

"Then perhaps tomorrow you'll actually pull your weight in the challenge instead of cowering!" Jo said from under her blankets. "Now go to sleep nut!"

"Yeah! Sha-Lightning agrees!" Lightning said, although, he seemed to already be asleep.

Trent, who didn't like seeing anyone get picked on, said, "Hey, knock it off Jo. Mr. Coconut has a right to complain since he doesn't have a recharger thing."

"Can it Nine Lover and go to sleep!" Jo practically screamed.

Trent shrugged and laid down. After a few minutes, he felt someone come into his bed. He glanced over at Sadie, who was sniffling. He was about to say something when she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Trent fell asleep along with her.

**Confessional: For a second, I thought she was going to pull a Bridgette.**

**Jo: I'm with a bunch of bozos! Ugh! Hopefully the merge gets here sooner than it feels like it will!**

**Sadie: I know it was probably wrong to go snuggle with Trent, but he's the only one who seems to care on this team. And he wouldn't ever know I was there, I just needed a confidence booster, honest! Being without Katie is hurting me a lot…**

**Mr. Coconut: Jo's going. All she ever does is flap her trap! She was going to go anyway, but rather sooner than later.**

**(Team Sam)**

Team Sam was pretty peaceful. After about two hours of complaining, Lindsey had fallen asleep. Owen and Sam had both ran out of steam a while ago and were both asleep, leaving Katie and DJ awake alone.

"So…" DJ said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Thanks… for voting with me," Katie said gratefully.

"No problem. Shame Sierra had to go though. But she did do some nasty stuff to Cody, so it's for the best."

Katie bit her lip then asked, "Is what we did wrong? I mean, we, like, helped Sierra with revenge. And we were going against the host. Is it wrong?"

DJ thought for a minute before responding. "I don't think it was wrong. It wasn't right, but you were trying to stay in the game. I think it was a good decision, just not a very well thought out one."

Katie was silent for a minute and DJ soon realized she was asleep. Chuckling, he said, "She sure is cute when she's asleep." He soon fell asleep, wondering why he had said that aloud.

**Confessional: Why **_**did **_**he say that aloud? Just think it man!**

**Katie: I think, besides Sadie, DJ is my BF. He is so understanding of my problems. Must be because of his momma. I don't think I ever met her personally. Maybe I should ask if I could meet her after the show.**

**Lindsey: I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever… **(Rest of Confessional is fast forwarded) **…ever, **_**ever **_**want to sleep there again!**

**(Bridgette)**

Inside Team Brick's room, everyone had finally fallen asleep. Everyone except for our not-so-favorite blonde. Bridgette got out of bed and pulled out her Knock-Out Serum. She walked into the center of the room and debated.

"Who to choose? I did Brick last night, so I should do either Cody or Tyler tonight. Cody just got raped, so I'll be generous."

She walked over to Tyler's bed and quickly shot him with the serum. He was still breathing, but Bridgette knew he wouldn't be waking up for anything for a few hours. Bridgette grinned evilly and began her nightly routine.

**Confessional: This is sick.**

**Bridgette: **(Seems refreshed) **I love this show!**

**Tyler: You ever get the feeling something's happened without you knowing? It feels… weird. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.**

**(Dawn)**

Dawn had left her room and looked around for her uncle. "Ben? You out here? What did you need?"

"You are so dang gullible," said a voice behind a corner. Dawn froze in fear and panic. She knew that voice. It was the voice that would terrify her for the rest of her life.

"I mean, Ben making a house call when he claims he's not bias? Even I wouldn't have fallen for that," the voice continued. He stepped from around the corner, revealing himself.

Dawn was frozen in panic. Scott stood before her, wearing his normal cloths and out of his trauma chair. Her voice wouldn't work.

"Just came by to be sure you were being obedient. The others don't expect me?" Scott asked her.

"N-no," Dawn said, finally getting her voice to work. "They think you're changed, like you wanted. And you'll not tell?"

Scott shrugged, a smirk forming on his lips. "I won't tell if they don't find out. They find out, I may just slip…"

"No!" Dawn practically screamed, but quickly lowered her voice. "Please, I'm begging you. No one can know."

"You currently have nothing to worry about. But mark my words, one slip, and I'll be sure everyone knows what you carry around with you," Scott said, walking away, leaving one very devastated Dawn.

**Confessional: Any guesses?**

**Scott: It doesn't matter, I'm going to tell anyway. But might as well get as much out of her as I can before I make the big reveal.**

**Dawn: **(She's crying, not looking at the camera.)

**Larry: Dawn came in about a half hour later. I wonder what Ben wanted to speak to her about.**

**(Devil Ship: Alejandro)**

Alejandro was pacing around the Devil Ship, waiting for the tube to open up. He knew he was being watched by cameras, but he had managed to drop the key Ben had given him the day before and refind it as he circled around. He was currently walking on the back of the ship, thinking to himself.

"You know, I may not be a schemer anymore, but maybe I if I last long, I can make my apologies to those of the ones I wronged," he said to himself. "Only question is how?"

He soon got his answer when he took another step forward. The place he stepped on was not stable and his foot fell straight through. He didn't seemed too shocked though, as he quickly pulled his leg from the hole. "What's this?" he asked himself and reached inside. From the hole he withdrew the Chef Idol. He grinned slightly and stuffed the Idol in his pocket. "Perhaps I'll give this to someone he needs it. After all, I don't want to seem like I did two seasons ago," he said.

He then heard something loud open and Chris' voice came from a microphone, "Hey, Alejandro! Quick thinking to yourself! It's time you got back on your ship and let me watch T.V.!"

Alejandro scowled and said, "You're the one distracting yourself. And how the heck did you know I was on here?" But, despite his questions, he quickly walked back over to the tube.

**Confessional: Technically, Chris still owns the show. You have to remember that he still has all rights to season five since it was decided to happen before he was arrested.**

**Alejandro: Chris is a #$%. But, on the bright side, I got a key and the Chef Idol. Although who should I give the Idol to? I'll think of something.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

It was morning currently and Ben, Dawn, and Larry were all standing in the Hall of Banishment. "Why are we here to get Alejandro again?" Larry asked Dawn. "Isn't it his sub-teams job?"

"I saw in Sc… I mean, Duncan's aura that no one cared about him," Dawn told him, quickly correcting herself. "So, I thought it would be nice to go and get him ourselves. You know, teams aside. Besides, someone needs to show him support."

Larry grumbled something and walked off. Ben raised an eyebrow and asked, "Larry giving your team trouble? He seemed nice in his audition."

Dawn giggled and said, "He's just grumpy he's missing breakfast. Not that he can eat or anything. He was sort of mad at Chester last night. But I'm sure he'll blow over. I sense in his aura he's very forgiving, hence all the blue.

Ben nodded at her and they both stood in silence. Dawn glanced over at her uncle and sighed. "I know you want to ask, so I'll just answer. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me last night."

"You're just like Pinkie, denying the obvious," Ben said with a light chuckle. "I know he didn't physically hurt you, but he did emotionally. Emotional stress isn't good for you, you know that."

"I can handle a bit of it. Besides, it's not like he's threating to take it. It's just blackmail. And we both know how to handle blackmail. Need I remind you of the money you owe to your step-father that I'm keeping silent for your silence?" she asked her uncle.

Ben grumbled, clearly not happy where the conversation had gone, but nodded his answer. After a minute of silence, Alejandro crawled out of the tube. He threw the pink key over to him, which he caught, as if he knew he already had it. Dawn noticed this but kept it to herself.

"I would have preferred the Gold Hall, but that wasn't a total lose," he said, then noticed Dawn. He gave her a look of surprise while she giggled.

"Your sense of knowing if other people in the room needs improvement, Al," she said to him.

"I wasn't expecting company. I'm not exactly liked, you know," Alejandro said, pulling out the Chef Idol. "This is yours by the way. For helping me find Ben's quarters."

Dawn looked at it a second and shook her head. "No thanks. You found it. Besides, no one here likes me like that. I'll just waste it."

Alejandro shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Run along and get breakfast. I need a word with your uncle." Dawn nodded and walked off. Alejandro turned around to face the host, who was grinning. "You know your niece better than me. Anyone good to hook her up with?"

"Oh, you know, someone here, someone there, endless possibilities. I would save that though. Maybe in two or three days. I'll scout someone out. But you didn't hear anything from me," Ben said, chuckling. "Better get to breakfast. I'll be announcing the challenge in about fifteen minutes." Alejandro nodded, pocketed his Idol, and walked off.

**Confessional: And so the love idol's destiny begins!**

**Dawn: I'm flattered Al wanted to give me the Chef Idol, but I'm useless with love. Especially from **_**last **_**time…**

**Alejandro: Maybe I should watch Dawn's socialness with the other contestant. Then I can play it on her and someone she seems close to.**

**Ben: Good thing I made that Idol unlimited use. It's only the third episode and Alejandro wanted to play it. Not on himself, but still.**

**(Larry)**

Larry was walking down a hallway to the Mess Hall, grumbling to himself. "Why Alejandro? Sure, I should give him a chance, but he was so evil in season three. Why should I care about him?"

Larry passed by a branching off hallway when he heard a sound. "Pt-bt-pt-pt," it said.

"Curious," Larry said to himself. "I heard that yesterday." He looked down the branching hallway and noticed a figure not too far away. The hall's lights were off, making the figure just a shadow. Larry thought he could make out an oval body with two big rectangles attached along with two stick like arms. It also had a small circle attached, making it most likely it's head.

"Hello," Larry said to it, forgetting his earlier frustration. "My name is Larry. Who are you?"

"Pt-bt-pt Larry. Ft-ft- find. Pt-dt- help Larry bt-bt," the creature said to him.

"Help me? How?" Larry asked him.

"Ft-ft feelings. Rt-pt anger. Bt-pt-bt-pt-pt self-hate. St-pt stop," the creature said to him, taking a step forward.

"Excuse me?" Larry said, slightly annoyed. "Who are you to say I anger easy?"

"Tt-tt tone. Bt-pt-bt-pt-pt-bt-pt-pt annoyance. Lt-lt let go pt-bt," it said, taking another step forward, close to the light now.

"I never," Larry said more annoyed. He then realized that the creature was speaking the truth. He hadn't realized that the creature truly was helping him. Instead he had been focusing on his annoyance of it. "Sorry. I guess I do anger easy. I do have to ponder why I haven't noticed before though."

"Vt-vt-pt-bt-bt," the creature said to him. Larry was about to ask the creature what it had meant when he scurried off in a hurry.

Larry was about to take off after it when someone said behind him, "Oh, hello there… Larry, was it?" Larry turned to see Val walk up from behind.

"Yes, that would be me," Larry said to him.

"Good, I'm starting to get names down. Well, I'll see you at breakfast," the puppet said and walked off toward the mess hall, leaving Larry to ponder.

**Confessional: First contact!**

**?: **(Voice is out of the Confessional.) **Vt-vt not good. Vt-vt bad.**

**Larry: I am curious to what that creature was. Perhaps I will go find it after the challenge. It was curious that it knew me better than I did. I wonder what it meant by helping me. So many questions. I should save them for when they can be answered.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was gathered finally. While everyone else conversed, Jo and Mr. Coconut were scheming. "I think we should try and take out a social threat next, like Dakota. Either that or take down Ezekiel, since he's freaking me out," Jo said to him.

"Or," Mr. Coconut countered, "We could take out an annoyance. Like… oh, how about Jo? She's annoying and inconsiderate. Oh, wait, sorry Jo."

"Was that humor?" Jo asked furiously, "Cause I'm not laughing."

"Not supposed to. Unless you shape up your act, alliance is off. Kapeesh?"

"No, unless you stop complaining, our alliance is off. I am going to get you far in this game. So stop acting like a #$% and work with me here!" Jo said angrily.

Mr. Coconut was debating what he should do when he had a thought. "Alright, I'll quit complaining. Let's just go simple and take out a schemer threat like Alejandro. That might help us progress." Jo nodded her approval while Mr. Coconut was grinning from within his shell.

**Confessional: Mr. Coconut is basically the new Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott all in one. Scheming wise, that is.**

**Jo: That nut needs to learn some respect. Otherwise I am sending him to oblivion, one way or another.**

**Mr. Coconut: She has no idea what a heck of a storm is coming.**

As everyone was eating, Ben had walked into the Mess Hall. Before anyone had noticed, Ben quickly and silently slipped the pink key into its slot, unlocking the first lock. He then stood in front of all the contestants with a big grin on his face.

"Hello contestants. Sleep well?"

"Hey Brett? Can I not sleep in that really hot place again? I think I got a sunburn," Lindsey complained.

"One, its Ben. Two you'll just have to see. How about everyone else, you do alright?"

"Come on, just get to the challenge already," Courtney said, glaring.

Ben scowled but shrugged. "I was just trying to be a good host. Before I announce the challenge, I have two new Idols in play. The Angel Idol, which basically allows the winning team to vote off a contestant on the loosing team. And then the Yvonne Idol, which allows the losing team to vote who goes to the Devil Ship on the winning team. Counter Idols that could become useful later." Most of the contestants didn't care much about these Idols. But one particular puppet was very interested.

"Now, Courtney, we can go over the challenge," Ben said, rolling his eyes for no particular reason. "Today is simple. I was scrolling through a bunch of old holodeck programs and I found one that caught my eye. So, for me to continue, let's all go down to Holodeck Three, my personal holodeck located behind the door farthest down the Gold Hall on the right. I'll meet you all there along with Pinkie in ten minutes."

**Confessional: Those of you who play a certain video game involving keys may recognize this reference.**

**Trent: So we'll get to be working on the holodeck again? Sweet, I hope this becomes a regular thing.**

**Vallowsmeir: Two Idols contradicting each other. With both… I would become the most powerful player come the merge! However, according to the plan, I will not be going to the Devil Ship, not yet. There is a time and place.**

**Cody: It feels so refreshing without Sierra around! I can actually focus on the challenge instead of being squeezed to death! Oh the freedom!**

**(Holodeck Three)**

All of the contestants had filed down to Ben's holodeck and waiting for instructions. Ben and Pinkie soon arrived, Pinkie bouncing her ever cheerful self. Ben walked over next to the door and worked on the panel. The doors soon opened, allowing the contestants to file inside.

Inside was not expected by anyone. They were standing on a white woven bridge that seemed to be made of old steel parts. The bridge was extended over a large gap, that didn't have an end.

It was night time. In fact, it seemed like that all around them was a night sky, including the gap itself. The moon was in the sky, although it was shaped like a heart.

In front of them was a giant castle, made from the same materiel as the bridge. There were several towers branching off from the main castle. The castle itself had a large black heart painted onto the front of it. All of the towers looked similar, with the same heart painted on.

"The Castle That Never Was," Ben announced, walking to the front of the group. "I came here with some friends of mine back in the days I was a crabby super hero. I never knew it was recorded into the holodeck systems. And this is where your challenge will be held. Pinkie, care to explain?"

"Absotudelutly!" Pinkie said excitedly. "So today we are going to have you explore the castle, looking for a set of three objects. The first team to find all three objects assigned to them will win todays challenge. The losers will have to, unfortunately, vote someone off."

"Each sub-team will have an item to look for. The Villains will look for things pertaining to Pinkie while the Heroes will look for things pertaining to me. Before I assign what you each look for, however, we have something new to introduce," Ben said.

Pinkie reached into her back pockets and quickly pulled out two black boxes. One was marked with an A while the other was marked with a B. "These are Helper Boxes," Pinkie said, "Every day we will present them right before the challenge. The winning team from yesterdays challenge will choose one of the two boxes while the loosing team from yesterday will get the other one. Each one could have something helpful or completely useless. Oh, and we have a list on who chooses. We'll just work down it as we progress. So, starting with the Villainous Vultures, Gwen, you're our lucky chooser! Please choose Box A or Box B."

Gwen, under a lot of pressure, looked over the two boxes, said, "Box A please." Pinkie nodded and tossed Gwen Box A and Cameron Box B. Gwen opened her box to find a string of rope. Cameron opened his to find a fedora, which he knew just what to do with.

"Well, now that we have covered that, time to give out the assignments," Ben said. "Starting with the Vultures, Team Alejandro. You guys will be searching for Pinkie's weapon of choice, which is her Party Canon. Team Vallowsmeir, you guys will be searching for Pinkie's favorite item, which happens to be the Element of Laughter. And finally, Team Mr. Coconut, you will be searching for Pinkie's pet alligator, Gummy." The villains seemed content with the objects they would be searching for. Gwen tossed Mr. Coconut the rope, which he caught with his right metal arm.

"As for the Heroic Hamsters," Ben continued, "Team Brick, you'll be searching for my weapon of choice, my Keyblade which I call Blue Hero. Team Sam, you'll be searching for my favorite item, which is my robe I wear when not on camera. And Team Larry, you'll be searching for my pet which I thought was lost until just this morning. Dawn knows who I mean, so she'll explain." The Heroes nodded their agreement.

"Well, with no questions, I guess we can start," Ben said. "Pinkie, if you please."

"Three, two, one, GO!" she said very quickly. Both teams quickly scrambled into a run and bolted across the bridge to being their challenge.

"So, who will find their object first? Will Val make another move? And who'll get booted off the show?" Ben asked.

"Find out after the break!" Pinkie said with a smile.

**Confessional: Look up and listen to the Theme Music to The World That Never Was from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack while reading the next chapter!**

**Gwen: Great. Why did we have to end up with the Party Canon? Oh well, at least I'll be working with Duncan.**

**Dawn: Shrubb came back? I wonder why he suddenly appeared after two months missing.**

**Owen: Ben wears a robe too? That's so awesome!**

Idols: Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team.

Ben Idol: Interrogation for ten minutes.

Chef Idol: Dating Idol

Chris Idol: Immunity

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol.

Yvonne Idol: Losing team votes someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team.

**Next Time: **The sub-teams search for their items. Both teams make use of their Helper Boxes, one contestant makes an unexpected ally, and one is feeling depression and stress catch up to her. Oh yeah, and someone gets voted off.


End file.
